Total Drama Cinematic Showdown
by HadesREBORN
Summary: It's down to the final two- the winner has been decided!
1. Episode 1

Chris Mclean stood in front of the film lot, tapping his foot and checking his watch impatiently.

"Where the hell-" he began, but then he saw the camera was rolling. Chris whipped his hair, smirked, then stared directly at the camera.

"Welcome," he cheered, "to TOTAL! DRAMA! CINEMATIC SHOWDOWN! Last season on Total Drama Epic, 19 campers battled it out for one million dollars- in the end, only Joey was left standing. After the finale, I issued the campers a new challenge- a qualifier for the new season! Finally, here we are: waiting for the arrival of the sixteen competitors! Who will win THIS season? What surprises will we have in store for you? Find out on the all new season of:

TOTAL!

DRAMA!

EPIC!"

(Insert Theme Song. If you want, I'll actually write out an opening sequence- just let me know.)

The camera then went back to Chris, who looked more impatient than ever.

"Unfortunately, it seems the buses are a little bit late," he explained, "in the meantime, let's-"

Just then, a bus pulled up.

"FINALLY!" Chris explained, "Let's see who's here!"

Instead of any contestants, however, only Blaineley got off of the bus.

"Welcome," she announced, "to the season premiere of-"

"I already introduced the show," Chris told her, "so why don't you sit there and look pretty?"

"So you admit I'm pretty?" Blaineley smirked.

Chris rolled his eyes.

A moment later, another bus pulled up.

"Alright!" Chris exclaimed, "Let's see who's here!"

The first person to get off the bus was Ashton.

"Hey Chris," Ashton smirked, "glad to be back. I suggest you just make that check out to me now, because-"

"You haven't changed at ALL," Cameron sighed, getting off the bus next.

"Ashton and Cameron," Chris announced, "next up is-"

Izabela stepped off the bus, and Floyd followed immediately after.

"Well, it looks like we have Izabela, the runner up last season, and her boyfriend, Floyd," Chris smiled.

"That's it?" Floyd asked, "I'm just 'The Boyfriend' now?"

"Uh, duh," Blaineley told Floyd, "haven't you watched celebrity manhunt or read the Total Drama blogs?"

"No," Floyd told her, "and I'm never going to. Hell, I don't even watch the re-runs of season one."

"don't worry Floyd," Izabela smiled, "it's only Blaineley."

"And what is THAT supposed to mean?" Blaineley demanded.

"Wooo-eeee!" TJ cheered, "Boy, am I glad to be back!"

"Hey guys," Shann greeted everyone, stepping off the bus.

"TJ and Shann," Chris introduced.

Next up off the bus were Naima and Reagan.

"Hey Cameron," Naima smiled, stepping next to him.

"Hey," Cameron smiled back.

"Hey guys," Reagan smirked.

"Reagan and Naima," Chris announced, "let's see who's up next."

"WOO! Hey, guys!" James cheered, jumping off the bus, "dude, stoked to be back!"

Terry walked off the bus with a scowl on his face- although he didn't say anything.

"Terry and James," Chris said.

Instead of his usual skate-board entrance, Greyson stepped off the bus like normal, with Madeline behind him.

"Hey guys," Greyson asked, "what's up?"

"Hey," Madeline said, "I'm glad I'm back- I won't get out as easily this time."

"That's great," Chris told her, "but we're on a tight schedule, so we're going to have to move on. Now, join me in welcoming the NEW contestants!"

Another bus pulled up, and the doors opened.

"First," Chris announced, "she loves to play pranks, and is in the circus, Hula!"

Hula stepped off the bus, smiling at everyone.

"Hi guys!" she greeted.

"Next up, looks like we have Mary," Chris told everyone.

Mary stepped off the bus, busy playing her Nintendo DS to even notice what was going on.

"the last girl," Chris announced, "is Scarlet!"

"Hey everyone," Scarlet smiled, "I'm glad I could be here."

"And finally," Chris said, "the new boy, Collin!"

Collin stepped off the bus without a word, although he gave a quick nod to Chris.

"Alright," Chris smiled, "now that we're all here, I'll explain how this is going to go down. Every three days, with the exception of today, you'll be issued a challenge based off of a particular movie. Some will be horror, some comedy, some sci-fi, it'll be different each time. Except this time, since last season was so popular, I've been ordered to make sure this season is much longer than the last- so, only every other challenge will be elimination. Except, when we get to the final four, we won't have any more reward challenges."

"What do you mean, 'with the exception of today'?" Cameron asked.

"Today," Chris said, "the challenge won't be based off of a movie. I'll explain later- and don't worry, it's a reward. Since this season is going to be awesome, its going to be a lot of work for me- so, I hired some help. Please welcome my newest intern, Josiah! Or, Jesse for short."

Josiah appeared next to Chris, smiling.

"Hey guys!" Jesse greeted, "I'm glad I could help this season-"

"That's great," Chris told him, "but I'm not paying you to hog MY screen time."

"Sorry," Jesse told Chris slinking away, "I'll go get your coffee."

"Wait," Terry asked, "Why the heck is BLAINELEY here?"

"Well," Chris shrugged, "the producers gave me a deal- if I hired a co-host-"

"Oh no," Floyd said, "don't tell me you hired that washed up gossip monger!"

"WHAT did you just call me?" Blaineley demanded.

"I called you a washed up gossip monger," Floyd told her, "but if this show wasn't PG, I'd definitely call you a self centered w-"

"Okay," Chris told Floyd, "let's all be cool. As I was saying, they told me if I hired a co-host, I would get paid extra, and I would only have to host half the challenges."

"Wait," Cameron said, "that means that… BLAINELEY would host half of the challenges?"

"That's right," Blaineley smiled, "I'm in charge of all of the reward challenges."

"And that's not all that's new this season," Chris smiled, "we weren't sure what kind of effect singing had on the show's ratings. So, we'll be running an experiment- while none of you will be required to sing each episode, the host-"

"-or hostess," Blaineley cut in.

"-can call for a song at any time," Chris smirked.

Everyone groaned, except Cameron, who had no problems singing.

"Yeah," Chris smiled, "but let's get to today's challenge, shall we?"

"There's a challenge already?" Ashton groaned.

"Yup," Chris smirked, "but it'll probably be the easiest one this season, so quit your complaining."

"Here's your coffee," Jesse said, now returning.

"Thanks Jesse," Chris smiled taking his coffee. The host took one sip, then spit it out.

"Is this vanilla cream?" Chris demanded.

"Yes," Jesse told him, "you asked-"

"For FRENCH Vanilla!" The host snapped, "Now go back and get me another one!"

"Okay," Jesse said with a forced smile, "anything else?"

"Yes," Blaineley said, "get me a-"

"forget her," Chris snapped, "get me my coffee!"

"Alright," Jesse told Chris, hurrying away.

"Interns these days," Chris sighed, shaking his head.

"So, the challenge?" Madeline asked.

"Oh yeah," Chris smiled, "today's challenge is just to give you a taste of what it means to make a movie. You all have to search around set, and find the following items: A camera, a make-up case, and a film reel. We have several of each of these items stored around the film lot- you'll just have to look. You can make groups of up to three people, or work on your own. If you manage to find all of the items and bring them back to me first, you win the reward. After that, I'll show you all the trailers where you'll be staying. Oh, and one more thing- the make-up confessional is just south of here. It's nicer than the confessional at the island- which you should know if you saw Total Drama Action. Now, get going- we don't have all day for this!"

"Naima?" Cameron asked, "Want to look for everything together?"

"Of course," Naima smiled, "let's go get a head start."

Terry looked at everyone, scowled, and stormed off.

"Hey," Scarlet said to Hula and Mary, "I was thinking, since we're the new girls, maybe we should work together?"

"Alright," Hula smiled, "I'm in!"

"Mmm," Mary said, still playing her DS.

"Izabela, we in a group?" Floyd asked.

"Sorry," Izabela said, "I'm with TJ and Shann."

CONFESISONAL: Floyd

"Okay, forgive me if I sound like the significant jealous other here, but isn't Izabela the one who wanted me to join the second season, anyway? But she's going with her friends, anyway- which wouldn't bother me, but she did it in the special last season too. This means I might get stuck with-"

(End Confessional)

"Hey, Floyd!" James called, "want to work together?"

"No," Floyd told him, "I'll manage it on my own."

"Come on, dude," James said, "we would totally own the competition!"

"Fine," Floyd sighed, "let's just get this over with."

"Can I go with you guys?" Greyson asked.

"Sure thing, dude," James told him, "the more the awesomier!"

"It's, 'the more the merrier'. Awesomier isn't a real word," Floyd told him.

Reagan and Ashton had also made a team.

"Want to join up with us, Madeline?" Reagan asked.

"Okay," Madeline told her, glaring at Ashton.

Collin also slipped off without a word.

"Looks like everyone has formed their teams," Chris smiled, "let's see how everyone fares on the next episode of:

TOTAL!

DRAMA-

Nah, just kidding! Find out how everyone fares once we return from this commercial break!"

(Insert silly commercial here)

Greyson, Floyd, and James walked through a set designed like a city.

"A camera should be easy enough to find," Greyson told them, "there's plenty of them- actually, we really just need to find a camera man. A make-up kit and a film reel might be a bit harder."

"A camera man," Floyd smiled, "hold on a sec."

Floyd walked closer to the camera, then snatched the camera from the crew member.

"HEY!" The camera man shouted, "you can't-"

"It's a challenge," Floyd told him, "sorry."

"Nice," Greyson told Floyd, "that just leaves a film reel and a make-up kit."

All of a sudden, stomping was heard.

"Dudes," James said, "I think I hear something.

"What IS that?" Greyson asked.

Out of nowhere, a giant robot that looked strikingly similar to Optimus Prime ran out from behind one of the buildings, then charged at the three boys.

"Crap!" Greyson shouted, "RUN!"

Greyson, Floyd, and James ran as fast as they could manage, but the giant robot was quickly gaining.

"I wonder where we could find a film reel and a make-up case," Hula said.

Hula, Scarlet, and Mary had also found a camera, using the same means Floyd did.

"I'm sure we'll manage," Scarlet said, "if we- wait a second, the make-up confessional!"

"That's right!" Hula grinned, "there's bound to be a make-up case in there!"

The three girls (with the exception of Mary, who was too busy playing to run) rushed over to the make up confessional, where they saw Ashton, Reagan, and Madeline already leaving with a make-up case.

"They got the same idea," Hula pointed out.

"IT doesn't matter," Scarlet snapped, "let's go in and check if there's anything left."

Hula and Scarlet did, however, find a make-up case.

"Just a film reel left," Scarlet smiled, "then we'll win."

"Wait," Hula told her, "where's Mary?"

Mary stood next to a building, battling a rival Pokémon trainer, as Greyson, Floyd, and James ran by screaming.

Mary didn't look up even as the robot stomped by.

"Later guys," Greyson called to James and Floyd, skateboarding past them.

"Wha-" Floyd began, "where the hell did you get THAT from?"

Greyson had already skateboarded away.

"Great," Floyd groaned, "we're totally dead."

"Don't worry!" James grinned, "they always find a way out of these situations in the actual movies!"

"We're not in an ACTUAL movie!" Floyd snapped.

Collin was also in the city set, holding a film reel, when he heard two people shouting in the distance.

"What-" he began, but then he saw Floyd and James being chased.

"RUN! RUN!" James shouted to Collin.

Collin's jaw dropped, but then he too started running with them.

Terry, in the meantime, had already found a make-up case and a camera.

"I just need a film reel," he smirked.

Just then, Floyd, James, and Collin ran by.

As he past Terry, Floyd snatched the make-up case out of his hands.

"HEY!" Terry shouted, "THAT's NOT-"

Then the robot, who had now caught up, snatched Terry off the ground.

"Um," Terry began, "could you maybe, put me down?"

The robot pulled back his arm, and threw Terry across the set.

Shann, TJ, and Izabela hadn't found ANY of the items.

"This sucks," Izabela said, kicking a rock.

"Cheer up," Shann told her, "if we DO lose, it's only a reward challenge."

Just then, Terry flew into a bush next to the three girls, who all yelped.

"Where did YOU come from?" Shann asked.

"Robot," Terry spluttered, "it picked me up and-"

"I knew you were a jerk," Izabela scoffed, "I didn't know you were CRAZY, too."

Izabela and Shann walked away, shaking their heads.

"Thanks guys," Terry called, "leaving me here all hurt and stuff!"

"Shucks," TJ said, "you can come with me, I'll go take you to the medical team."

"Like I need YOUR help," Terry told her.

"I was just-"

Terry rolled his eyes, then limped away.

Cameron and Naima had actually found everything they needed.

"Let's hurry back to Chris," Naima told Cameron.

"I just hope we're not too late," Cameron told her.

As they were approaching Chris, they saw nobody had yet returned with all of the necessary items.

"WE WON!" Cameron cried.

"Almost," Chris told them, "You have to get all the way over here to me, first."

Cameron and Naima rushed towards Chris, when they saw three boys being chased by some huge, metallic humanoid.

"What the-"

Cameron began.

Floyd, James, and Collin rushed over to Chris, who grabbed the three.

"Hold on," he told laughed, "you guys have everything! You won!"

"ROBOT!" James shouted.

Chris clapped his hands, and the robot shut down.

Floyd, Collin, and James all smiled, although they were tired and out of breath.

"Wait," Floyd said, "how did we win?"

"Your group has all three items," Chris told them.

It was true; Floyd had the Camera and the make-up case (both items were stolen, oddly enough) and Collin had the film reel.

"But Greyson-" James began.

"Shush!" Floyd told him, "Yeah, Chris, we won. Better take us to the reward then."

"Alright," Chris said, "Jesse!"

Jesse rushed over to Chris, smiling.

"Go announce over the intercom that the challenge is over, we need everyone back here so we can take them to the trailers," Chris ordered Jesse.

"Alright," the intern agreed, "I'll be back in a second."

Half an hour later, Chris brought everyone to the three trailers.

One of them was red, the other was blue, and one of them was bigger than the other two put together and painted gold.

"Alright," Chris said, "the gold trailer is the winners trailer. Since there will be three teams, the winning team gets to stay in the gold trailer, while the other two get the regular ones. The gold trailer has individual rooms, a private bathroom for each one, a refridgerator stocked with food, and a plasma screen TV. After each movie challenge, the winners get to watch a copy of that movie while everyone else is either voting someone out or doing whatever. Since the teams won't form until the next challenge, for now the girls will stay in the blue trailer, and the guys will stay in the red one. Collin, Floyd and James get to relax tonight, and watch the past seasons of Total Drama on DVD."

Everyone grumbled to themselves, but nonetheless went in their respective trailers.

James cheered, then rushed inside with Floyd and Collin following behind.

"Aright," Chris smirked, "you just saw the first episode of our newest season. But next time, the team leaders will be formed, and someone WILL be sent packing. Tune in next time to an all new episode of:

TOTAL!

DRAMA!

CINEMATIC SHOWDOWN!"

(A/N: Well, what'd you think? =D I'm not sure when I'll have the next chapter up, perhaps tomorrow or the next day. Add this story to your alerts list so you can make sure you don't miss it. Actually, there was someone who didn't even know their character was accepted last season until I got ten chapters in. SO, I hope you enjoyed, next chapter WILL be way better.)


	2. Episode 2

"Last time on Total Drama: Cinematic Showdown:

We got to meet the twelve returning campers, as well as the four new ones. Oh, and Blaineley's here, too. We sent the crew on a scavenger hunt to find three items, and a robot that may or may not have been Optimus Prime showed up, nearly killing Terry. Greyson ditched Floyd and James to save himself, but in the end, Floyd and James inadvertently got paired up with Collin, and won anyway. But this challenge will reveal two things: the three team captains, and the first person to go home. Get ready for a new episode of:

TOTAL!

DRAMA!

CINEMATIC SHOWDOWN!"

(Insert Theme Song)

James, Floyd and Collin relaxed in the golden trailer while the copy of Total Drama World Tour ended.

"Boy, that was fun," James said, "let's watch 'em again!"

"NO!" Floyd and Collin exclaimed.

CONFESSIONAL: Floyd

I have watched each season of Total Drama FOUR times last night. FOUR! TIMES! I am NOT doing it again!

(End Confessional)

"Okay," James said, "chill. It's probably time for breakfast anyway- we should head to the tent."

"I'm not exactly EAGER for more of chef's food," Floyd told James.

"Fine," James told him, "more for me."

Just as he stepped outside the trailer, however, James was grabbed by a huge, metal claw.

"The hell?" Floyd asked.

He and Collin looked to each other, then back to where James had just been.

"I'm not going out there," Floyd told Collin.

Of course, as soon as he said that, another claw reached in and grabbed Floyd.

Collin didn't have time to blink before he too was yanked out of the trailer.

Before they realized it, Floyd, James, and Collin were suspended in midair but three claws attached to some sort of tri-pod.

It turned out everyone else had already been caught, too.

"Hey guys," James greeted.

"Hey James," Chris smirked, now appearing, "hope you like the preview for today's challenge."

"What, War of the Worlds?" Cameron asked.

"Bingo," Chris told him, "the movie with alien tri-pods, explosions, and Tom Cruise."

"Yo do realize there's been FOUR different War of the Worlds, right Chris?" Cameron asked.

(Es true, es true… look it up! This is including the parody version, but it's still an adaptation. So it counts.)

"Um," Chris said, "whatever. We're doing the one with Tom Cruise, and speaking of, he actually came here today to visit the set!"

Just then, a large, black man wearing a wig and sunglasses approached everyone.

"That definitely isn't Tom Cruise," Floyd told Chris.

"Shut up, maggot!" the man who definitely wasn't Tom Cruise shouted.

"Great, way to ruin it Chef," Chris groaned, "go back to your quarters now."

Chef stormed off, and Chris turned to the contestants.

The host clapped his hands, and the tri-pod dropped everyone onto the ground.

"owwww," Ashton whined, " my zygomatic bone!"

"Can't you just say, 'cheek'?" Cameron asked.

"Of course not," Ashton told Cameron, "only an idiot would say that!"

CONFESSIONAL: Cameron

I was wrong about Ashton- he has changed. And by changed, I mean reached a whole new level of stupid.

(End Confessional.)

"Alright," Chris told the campers, "here's how the challenge works: I'll give you a five minute running start before I release all of the tri-pods on you. You need to make it to the city set. Navigate your way to the end of the set, where we'll have a finish line set up. The first three people to cross the finish line win immunity, and become the team captains. If you manage to get caught, then you're out of the challenge. Since the teams will be formed immediately after the award ceremony, anyone who does not win immunity is up for elimination."

Some of the campers looked a little worried, while others had an un-amused expression on their face. (Terry, Floyd, etc.)

"Alright," Chris said, "your five minute running start begins… NOW!"

No one moved.

"Or would you rather me get the robots now?" Chris asked.

With this, everyone began running.

Approximately three minutes and twelve seconds later, everyone was inside the city set.

"Alright," Hula said, "which way do we go?"

"We should just run down the street, we'll find something eventually," Madeline suggested.

"Right, run down the street," Terry mocked, "that's very thoughtful- it'll be THAT much easier for Chris to kill us."

"Oh come on," TJ laughed, "he wouldn't kill us for REAL."

"You sure about that?" Floyd asked, "I seem to remember you ending up in the infirmary quite a bit last season."

"And he made me sit in a pool full of jellyfish," Izabela pointed out.

"I got tazered," Terry told them.

"But you totally deserved it," Shann told him.

Terry scowled at her.

"Hey, uh, guys," Floyd cut in, "could you both just shut up?"

Terry opened his mouth, but Greyson cut him off.

"Listen," Greyson told everyone, "we shouldn't sit here and argue- something tells me Chris really WOULD kill us if we threatened his ratings."

"He's probably right," Naima agreed, "but where would we go?"

"Well," Scarlet sighed, "it looks like we're already missing two people."

"What?" Floyd asked, then looked around, "Oh, goddamnit-"

The two missing people were Collin and James. Collin who had wandered off on his own, and James who had merely followed along.

"Alright," James smiled, "we'll win this for sure!"

Again, Collin said nothing.

"James, you idiot!" Floyd hissed, now walking beside them, "what the hell are you two doing?"

"Winning!" James cheered.

Floyd shook his head and scowled.

"Listen guys," James smiled, "since we won last time, what if we formed an alliance?"

Before Floyd or Collin could answer, a huge tri-pod appeared in front of them.

"RUN!" Floyd shouted.

The three teens took off towards everyone else.

"There they are," TJ smiled.

"What's that behind them?" Hula asked.

"TRIPOD!" Cameron shouted.

Moments later, everyone was running from the robot.

"Great job, Floyd!" Terry shouted, "You brought the robot back here!"

"I'm too hot to die!" Ashton whined.

Just then, a huge mechanical claw flew out, and grabbed Izabela.

"Help!" the artist cried.

"dude, aren't you gonna do something?" Cameron asked Floyd.

"Yeah, that's your girl!" James told him.

"Yeah," Floyd said, "but here's the thing: I value my own life."

Most of the girls, (excluding Scarlet and Mary) all gasped.

CONFESSIONAL: Izabela

I'LL KILL HIM!

(End Confessional)

CONFESSIONAL: Terry

Hey, smart thinking on his part. I would have done the same.

(End Confessional)

"Harsh!" Cameron told Floyd.

"Yup," Floyd responded.

Suddenly, Naima was also snatched by the robot.

"Aren't you gonna do something?" Floyd mocked.

"Uh," Cameron chuckled nervously, "see, the thing is-"

But Cameron was snatched up too.

"Later, loser!" Ashton mocked before he, too, was snatched.

"Everyone inside that building!" Shann instructed, pointing across the street.

Everyone ran into the building, which, surprisingly, was not just a cardboard cutout, but actually real.

"Okay," Shann sighed, "who's left?"

(Players Left: Mary, TJ, Shann, Hula, Reagan, Madeline, Scarlet, James, Greyson, Floyd, Terry, Collin)

"What now?" Reagan asked, "we can't just sit here!"

"she's right," Scarlet nodded, "as of now, we're sitting targets."

"I say we fight 'em," Greyson told everyone, "I mean, the budget couldn't possibly allow Chris to give them titanium armor, or something. Chances are they'll break easy enough."

"He's got a point," Madeline said, "maybe not fight them, but we COULD maybe outrun them."

"Try it and let me know how it goes," Terry scoffed.

"Anyone else coming?" Madeline asked, halfway out the door.

"Heck, I'll come!" TJ smiled.

"Hey, Mary," Terry joked, "I think I saw a brand new 3DS outside on the ground. One of the robots must have picked it up."

"Really?" Mary asked.

"Yeah," Terry said, "why don't you go out there and ask it?"

"Okay!" Mary smiled, rushing out the door.

Terry and Floyd watched her get caught, and then burst into laughter.

"that wasn't nice!" James told the two.

"No," Terry agreed, "but it was funny."

"Whatever," Madeline told him, "we're going."

Minutes later, it was revealed that, unsurprisingly, Madeline's plan didn't work… nor did Greyson's.

(Player's Left: Shann, Hula, Reagan, Scarlet, James, Terry, Floyd, Collin)

"Alright," Shann sighed, "it looks like we really WILL have to make a run for it. We can't just wait here."

"Make a run for it, right," Terry laughed, "look how that went for everyone else."

"She has a point," Floyd told him, "we TRY to escape, or we just let them come here and get us."

"I'm staying here," Terry told them, crossing his arms.

All of a sudden, the roof to the building they were in was ripped off, and two tri-pods peered in.

"I'm afraid that's not an option," Chris' voice was heard laughing somewhere, "but I think it's time for.."

All of a sudden, a chime was heard.

"Please tell me that's not what I think it is," Terry moaned.

"It is," Chris laughed, "if you don't sing, the tri-pods will just get you right now, and you'll be out of the challenge. If they don't LIKE your singing, well, they'll still get you out of the challenge. The music is starting, make a choice."

Collin shrugged, and let the robots take him out of the challenge.

Reluctantly, Shann started the song.

_Shann: We're, um, trapped in a building!_

_Floyd: Ready to be clawed to our deaths!_

_Terry: Because some stupid host thought it would be funny if- _(Terry let out a yell as one of the tri-pods yanked him out of the building)

_Scarlet and Hula: Oooohhh,_

_Floyd: And, we- oh, come the hell on, how are we supposed to make song out of this?_

The tri-pod then grabbed Floyd, eliminating him from the challenge.

_James: And-_

"Okay," Chris said, "that's enough, that's a terrible song. The next person who DOES sing is eliminated from the challenge. No more songs until I get a vocal coach!"

"Sweet!" James smirked.

Just then, Scarlet and Hula bolted for the door. Scarlet made it outside, but Hula was captured by the tri-pods.

James, Reagan, and Shann looked around at each other, and then too ran out the door.

The four remaining players ran down the street- the could all see the finish line.

"Almost there!" Reagan grinned. Reagan managed to catch up with Scarlet, who scowled.

In one swift motion, Scarlet knocked Reagan's foot out from under her.

As the tri-pod grabbed Reagan, James, Scarlet, and Shann all crossed the finish line.

"And we have our winners!" Chris exclaimed over the intercom, "everyone head to the award ceremony, our FIRST elimination is about to take place!"

Later, at the elimination ceremony, Chris explained the rules.

"Alright, press the button on your remote with the picture of the person you want voted off. You cannot vote for Scarlet, Shann, or James, much as you may want too after their terrible singing."

"HEY!" James shouted.

After a minute or so, all of the votes were cast.

"Alright," Chris said, "everyone who's name I call gets a gilded Chris award. First award goes to-

Scarlet, James, and Shann. Also receiving awards are: Cameron, TJ, Hula, Naima, and Izabela. Greyson, Reagan, Collin, Madeline, Floyd, and Mary."

That left Ashton and Terry.

"Well, everyone pretty much hates the both of you," Chris smirked, "but nonetheless, the last marshmallow goes to..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"….Terry!"

"What?" Ashton exclaimed "I'm out FIRST?"

"Yup," Chris smiled, "Looks like you'll have to take the walk of shame down to the lame-o-suine."

After Ashton had been sent home, Chris let the three winners pick their teams.

"Ladies first," chris smiled, "so James, take your pick."

"Um," James said, "I'll take Collin."

"We'll go with Scarlet next, then Shann."

"I'll take… Floyd," Scarlet smirked.

"TJ," Shann smiled.

"Cameron," James announced.

"Madeline," Scarlet told everyone.

"Greyson," Shann said.

"Naima," James said, looking at Cameron, "I wouldn't want to split THAT up."

"I'll take Terry."

"Reagan."

The three remaining players were Hula, Mary, and Izabela.

"I'll take Hula," James said.

"Hmm," Scarlet smiled, "I'll take… Izabela."

Izabela walked over to her team, but scowled at Floyd.

"I guess I get Mary then," Shann shrugged.

"That's right," Chris smiled, "tonight, the three captains get the gold trailer. Tomorrow, you'll decide the team names. I'll also try to get you guys help for your singing- trust me, you need it. What will the reward be next episode? Who will win? What will the teams be named? What drama will ensue next time on:

TOTAL!

DRAMA!

CINEMATIC SHOWDOWN!"

(Not too too bad- I'm looking forward to the next challenge. I'm guessing a lot of you won't have seen the movie before, but it was pretty awesome. And it's an eighties comedy movie! =D Let me know what you guys think about the story so far!)


	3. Episode 3

"Last time on Total Drama Cinematic Showdown:

It was the war of the worlds, baby! Everyone was in for quite the wake up call from our robot tri-pods. Floyd decided to save his own skin instead of Izabela's, and Cameron made a similar move with Naima. There was a failed music number, and by failed, I mean FAILED. Either or, Shann, Scarlet, and James managed to pull out the win, and they're our new team captains. Ashton, the prettyboy jerk, managed to get himself sent home first. Unfortunately, I'll be handing the spot light over to Blaineley for today's reward challenge. Which team will win? What drama will ensue? Find out on an all new episode of:

TOTAL!

DRAMA!

CINEMATIC SHOWDOWN!"

(Insert mega awesome theme song)

CONFESSIONAL: James

WOO! I can't believe I won two challenges in a row! Maybe I'll win again today, too. Well, it's only a reward, so it's not too big a deal. But it's still kinda weird without Joey here- although I'm pretty sure Floyd and I are good friends at this point.

(End Confessional)

CONFESSIONAL: Floyd

I don't think I can put into words how strongly I hate James.

(End Confessional)

The contestants were all sleeping in their trailers when a woman's voice was heard using a megaphone:

"Rise and shine, kiddies!" Blaineley chuckled, "Time for your challenge!"

CONFESSIONAL: Floyd

I still hate Blaineley more.

(End Confessional)

The crew got dressed, and trudged their way over to the hostess.

"Hello, kids," she greeted, "you all have a good nights sleep?"

"Did YOU?" Floyd snapped.

"Yes," Blaineley smiled, "I got to sleep on the finest bed, with 800 thread count sheets and goose feather pillows-"

"Uh huh, but I bet Chris hogged all the blankets," Cameron smirked.

"What's THAT supposed to mean?" Blaineley demanded.

"Well," James began, "he was implying that-"

"Shush!" Naima snapped.

Blaineley rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," she said, "let's get on with today's challenge, which is the eighties comedy movie Better Off Dead. IT was about a skier whose girlfriend dumped him for a rival skier, and there was something about a female French exchange student. Oh, and the main character's mom was a terrible cook."

"SO what's the challenge?" Madeline asked.

"There will be two main parts to the challenge," Blaineley explained, "since the main character's mom was a terrible cook, you'll send up one person from your team to stomach as much of Chef's fish paste as possible. The first person to quit or vomit loses, and their team is out of the no one quits or vomits, then it'll just be the person who finishes their bowl last. SO, let's got the the food services tent."

As the contestants walked to the tent, Izabela glared angrily at Floyd.

"What?" he asked, "There a problem?"

"Problem?" Izabela scoffed, "oh, I don't know. I can't possibly think of anything, except maybe that you let me get CAPTURED BY AN ALIEN ROBOT!"

"Okay, chill," Floyd told her, "I mean, you would have done the same."

"Well, duh," Izabela told him, "I'm the woman, here! Since you're the guys, you have to protect me from that kind of stuff!"

"We're resorting to stereotypes now, is that what this is?" Floyd asked.

"She's got a point," Naima told him, "guys ARE supposed to stop stuff like that from happening."

Floyd looked to the male contestants for support.

"Help, anyone?" he asked.

Everyone else shrugged.

Inside the tent, everyone was set up at three different tables, with a huge bowl of paste on each one.

"Teams," Blaineley said, "select one person to represent you in the eating challenge. But first, we're going to decide the team names! You have five minutes."

The teams muttered amongst themselves.

"Okay, James team," Blaineley ordered.

"The party crashers!" James cheered.

"Shann?" Blaineley asked.

"The high risers." She smiled.

"And Scarlet?"

Scarlet shrugged.

"WE couldn't think of one," she said.

"Well then, I guess that makes you team Blaineley," the hostess smiled.

The five members of team Blaineley groaned.

"I know, great name, right?" the hostess smirked, "Now, each team pick someone for the food challenge."

"I'll go," James volunteered.

"Hey, thanks dude," Cameron smiled.

"I nominate Terry," Izabela said, putting up her hand.

"I second that," Madeline agreed.

Scarlet smiled, and put her hand up as well.

"Majority wins," Izabela grinned.

"What?" Terry scowled, "this is total bull-"

"Who's going?" Shann asked her team.

"Um," Reagan said, "I'm allergic to fish."

"Me too," Greyson chuckled.

"Okay," Shann said, "um, TJ?"

"No thanks," TJ said.

"Well, um, what about Mary?" Shann asked.

"Mmm," Mary said, playing Pokemon Cerulean Version on her DS.

"That's a yes," Greyson told Shann.

The three contestants took their places, and Blaineley signaled the start of the challenge.

"This isn't so bad," James smiled, trying not to throw up.

Terry clasped a hand to his mouth, but managed not to barf.

Mary just stood there, not even eating.

"Mary?" Greyson said, "the challenge?"

"SHUSH! I'm busy fighting Mega-Groudon!" Mary snapped.

"Done!" James called. Everyone on his team cheered.

Terry also finished his last spoonful.

"And it looks like the High-Risers are out of the challenge," Blaineley said, "Team Me, and the Party Crashers, let's move on to part two of the challenge."

Everyone on Mary's team glared at her, although she didn't seem to notice.

CONFESSIONAL: Greyson

If this weren't a reward challenge, she would be going home tonight.

(End Confessional)

After a while, Blaineley had led the contestants to a movie set containing a huge ski slope.

"Alright," Blaineley said, "once again, pick someone from your team to ski down the slope. But that's not all- 80's movies all had one common trait- montages. So, everyone who does NOT ski has to sing an eighties montage song!"

Everyone groaned, as the song bell chimed.

"I'll ski!" Cameron smiled, "I love skiing!"

"I'll go," Terry said, looking for an excuse not to sing.

"Alright," Scarlet smiled, "but I have to use the bathroom, I'll be back here in a minute."

With that, Scarlet turned and left.

"You guys ready?" Blaineley said, as music started playing, "Skiiers to the top of the hill!"

Cameron and Terry took their places.

"GO!" Blaineley shouted, "And everyone start singing!"

"I saw this on an episode of South Park once, guys," Floyd said, "follow my lead."

_Floyd: When you need to show things that are happening, make it a-_

_James: Montage!_

_Izabela: Show how the character progress, make it a-_

_Hula: Montage!_

_Madeline:Play music as pictures flash on the screen-_

_Hula: Make it a-_

_Naima: Montage!_

_James: And-_

"That's enough," Blaineley shouted, "if James is gonna sing, then we'll just skip the song."

"HEY!"

Everyone other than James cheered, then turned to watch Terry and Cameron ski down the slope.

Cameron managed to take the lead, but when he skied around a tree, he suddenly wiped out, skidding down the slope partway, enabling Terry to take the lead.

Terry crossed the finish line, and everyone on team Blaineley cheered.

"Are you okay, Cameron?" Naima asked.

"Ugh," Cameron said, "I don't know what happened- something just flew into my legs and tripped me-"

CONFESSIONAL: Scarlet

(Smirking) Trip Wire- that's what happened.

(End Confessional)

"IS he okay?" Blaineley asked, sounding annoyed.

"I don't know," he moaned, "my ankle-"

"Let's get you to the medic," Blaineley shrugged, "if it's too bad, you might have to leave the game."

Cameron's eyes lit up with fear.

"I'm sure you'll be fine," Naima soothed him.

"I guess," he gulped.

"In the meantime, team me, you guys not only get to watch Better Off Dead in the gold trailer tonight, but you also win a party at a nearby laser tag course!" Blaineley announced.

"NOOOOO!" James groaned.

Team Blainley cheered, excited at their victory.

A while later, Chef informed Cameron of the bad news while they were in the infirmary.

"Well," Chef said, "I got some bad news, kid."

"W-what?" Cameron asked.

"Well, with your ankle…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"… it ain't bad, so you'll have to stay here."

"Oh," Cameron laughed, "you mean in the infirmary?"

"I mean this shitty show in general," Chef told him.

Cameron smiled in relief.

(Had you there for a second, didn't I?)

"That wraps up another episode of Total Drama," Blaineley announced, "join us next time to see who gets sent home, who wins the challenge, and something that will totally change everything you know about Total Drama- I'll let you know as soon as I decide what it is.

Tune in next time for another episode of:

TOTAL!

DRAMA!

CINEMATIC SHOWDOWN!"

(A/N: Okay, okay, short, I know. I'll try to update tomorrow night. Hope you guys enjoyed the small update!)


	4. Episode 4

"Last time on Total Drama Cinematic Showdown:"

"We got a visit from our hostess-with-the-leastest, who put the crew through a reward challenge that was WAY too easy. Scarlet, however, almost managed to put Cameron out of the game. Nevertheless, team Blaineley won, despite have the worst possible name for a team. Who will win today's challenge? Who will go home? Find out on today's episode of:

TOTAL!

DRAMA!

CINEMATIC SHOWDOWN!"

(Insert Theme)

"That's it, Jesse! I told you I need exactly FIVE icecubes in my lemonade!" Chris shouted, "Not FOUR, not SIX, and definitely not SEVEN! Seven is a RIDICULOUS number of icecubes to have in my lemonade!"

"Sorry," the intern moaned.

"As punishment," Chris said, placing a landmine on the ground, "step on this landmine."

"Won't that explode and kill me?" Jesse asked.

"Only if your release pressure," Chris told him, "so uh, don't move an inch on that thing. Well, I gots a challenge to go host, so uh, latuhz!"

Jesse shivered, but put his foot on the landmine.

"Well," the intern sighed, "I guess seven WAS a bad number of ice cubes."

CONFESSIONAL: Scarlet

Damn, I was hoping to get Cameron gone. I figured I should work on getting rid of the players who've been to the merge, because they have the most experience. Izabela, for example, is a big target, because she made it to the finals last season. People like Reagan and Greyson are the exact opposite. But it'll be hard to sabotage my own team successfully. I mean, that means we'd lose an advantage with the numbers game. Maybe I can turn everyone else against her, so when the time comes, she'll be voted off. (Grins) Speaking off turning people against Izabela, I should start with Floyd.

(End Confessional)

"Alright, crew!" Chris shouted over the megaphone, "Up and at 'em! We've got a challenge to do! And it's elimination, so put your game faces on!"

"Why do we do these things so EARLY?" Reagan yawned.

"Because I say so," Chris snapped, "anyway, you'll want to get to today's challenge now so we can spend the rest of the day relaxing."

Everyone groaned.

"Okay," Chris said, "once again, we'll be using the city set, in a similar challenge as War of the Worlds. Today, our movie challenge will be…. SHAUN OF THE DEAD!"

"WOO!" James cheered, "Best movie eve-"

"James," Floyd hissed, "just shut up."

"We'll take all teams into the city, where you'll be split to totally different sides," Chris explained, "now, like in the movie, the goal here is to get to the pub in the center of town. There are two ways for a team to lose this challenge: to be the last person to reach the pub, or to have every member in your team eliminated. We'll have zombie robots patrolling the streets- the bright side is, you can use whatever you want to try and fight them. If you manage to incapacitate one, then good for you!"

Despite many protest, Chris led each team to a different part of the city set, and disappeared just as quick.

"The challenge starts…" he began over the intercom, "NOW!"

"Okay guys, how should we do this?" Shann asked.

"Um, we should probably just run straight to the pub," Greyson said, "and hope we don't get caught by any of those zombies."

"We should be a little more strategic than that," Shann sighed.

"Well, I guess we should just stick around buildings, that way we can hide or take cover if things get too hairy," TJ suggested.

"Well, that's all we've got right now," Shann smiled, "let's do it."

James, however, had already led his team into the streets, although they had not seen a single zombie yet.

"Are you sure we should just be walking around in the open?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah, totally," James smiled, "it'll be fine."

"Are you sure about that?" Naima asked, "Because there's a couple of zombies over there-"

"It'll be fine," James assured her.

"Um," Hula stammered, "they're surrounding us-"

"It'll be fine," James said, slightly annoyed.

"Run!" Collin shouted, and everyone took off except James.

"I don't know what they were so upset about," he sighed.

Terry, Scarlet, Floyd, Madeline, and Izabela were hiding out in an alleyway.

"We can't just sit here," Madeline said.

"Yes we can," Terry told her, "at least until the time is right."

"There's a whole bunch of them out there now," Izabela sighed, "we wouldn't be able to make it."

"Not unless someone went out there to distract them," Scarlet said.

Everyone looked at Floyd.

"What?" he said.

Everyone continued to glare at him.

"AW- awww! Come on!" he said, "Why not Madeline? She can actually run!"

"Come on, Floyd," Scarlet smiled, "please?"

"Oh, alright," Floyd said, rolling his eyes, "for the record, I totally hate all of you."

Nevertheless, Floyd found himself running down the street, the zombies all in pursuit.

The rest of his team waited a moment, then began running.

In the meantime, Shann, Reagan, Greyson, Mary and TJ found themselves trapped inside a building.

Zombies were patrolling the street- dozens of them, but luckily none of them knew about the team's location.

"Alright," Shann said, "we'll all just have to be really quiet, and wait for them to leave."

"Oh my god," Mary said, "is that-"

Everyone turned and saw what Mary was gawking at.

It was an old arcade machine, with the words: "Pokémon: Mahogany Version" printed on the side.

"The legendary mahogany version," Mary sighed, "only seven of these were made across the world, and only two made it into the USA. There's a legendary Pokémon that can be found in this arcade game that can't be caught anywhere else… Soburna, the flaming pancake cat."

"Um, what?" Greyson asked.

Without a word, Mary plugged her DS in the arcade game, and turned it on.

"POKEMON! GOT TO CATCH THEM ALL! YES! PO! KAY! MON!" the arcade game blared music, and the rest of the team panicked.

"Mary! No!" Reagan shouted.

"Turn it off!" Shann warned.

Greyson ran over to try and unplug the machine, but Mary attacked him, and started punching him.

"PRECIOUS!" she shouted, "LEAVE THE PRECIOUS ALONE!"

Shann and TJ were about to pull Mary away, but Zombies had already kicked the door down.

"RUN!" TJ shouted.

Minutes later, zombies had overtaken the building, and captured most of the High Risers- only TJ and Reagan got away.

"Thanks a lot, Mary," Reagan scoffed, "you and your stupid videogames lost the challenge!"

"It ain't over yet!" TJ cheered, "I mean, we DID lose half our team, including the leader, and there are hordes of zombies nearby, but there's hope, right?"

"Um," Reagan said, "nope."

In the meantime, Floyd ran through the streets, and bumped into the Party Crashers (minus James, who had been captured).

"Hey Floyd," Cameron called, "isn't the bar in the opposite direction?"

Floyd said nothing, but kept running.

"Hm," Cameron said, "wonder what was up with him."

"Um, I think that was it," Hula said, pointing to a horde of approaching zombies.

When the dust settled, only Cameron managed to slip away.

"Great," he said, "if I lose this challenge, I'm totally screwed."

Cameron then saw he was in front of a bar.

"Wha-" he began.

Cameron ran towards the bar, grinning, but was pushed over by Terry.

"Oh, sorry," Terry laughed, as he and team Blaineley entered the bar.

Cameron got up, shook his head, then went inside.

"TEAM BLAINLEY WINS!" Chris called over the intercom, "TEAM HIGH RISERS, YOU'RE SENDING SOMEONE HOME TONIGHT!"

Floyd ran into the bar.

"We won?" he grinned.

"Yeah," Cameron sighed.

"Thanks Floyd," Scarlet said, "if you hadn't distracted the zombies, WE could have been on the chopping block tonight."

Scarlet then gave Floyd a hug, as Izabela glared at the two.

CONFESSIONAL: Floyd

Well, at least SOMEONE appreciates me. Izabela has gotten so much bossier, especially one we were off the show.

(End Confessional)

CONFESSIONAL: Izabela

Scarlet. Will. Die.

(End Confessional)

CONFESSIONAL: Scarlet

Yeah, I saw Izabela was jealous. Although I don't like flirting and alliances, I need to break those two up. And besides, I'm not lying to anyone- so there's no one to betray. Hopefully, if I give Floyd a hug here and there, Izabela will get jealous and he'll dump her. Maybe he'll go for someone better, like me- I mean, um, I don't like him- I, uh- heh heh- (runs out of confessional)

(End Confessional)

"Alright," Chris said later that day at the awards ceremony, "High Risers, you've casted you're votes. First gilded Chris goes to Shann. TJ and Greyson also get one.

This leaves Mary and Reagan. Mary- um, well, there was the whole attacking Greyson thing. Reagan, do you have some sort of 'always get voted off second curse'? Last gilded Chris goes to..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"…Reagan."

"YES!" Reagan cried, hugging her gilded Chris.

Mary shrugged, her eyes on her DS. Really, she was just happy that she had a new legendary fire cat in her family.

"Because, really," Chris said, "family is all that matters. HA! NOT!"

"That was pretty random," Greyson told him.

"Not really," Chris said, "if you had read the line that came just before my line, you'd understand it."

"What do you mean by that?" Shann asked.

"Nothing," Chris told her, "go back to your trailers, all of you."

Mary trotted down the walk of Shame- she hadn't noticed that the lame-o-suine hadn't arrived yet. She kept walking into the road, where a car suddenly flew by and hit her- although it managed to apply the brakes in time, so the damage wasn't too bad.

"Shocking?" Chris asked, "I think not. Tune in next time for a reward that will change the playing field significantly- and I MEAN SIGNIFICANTLY! What insane surprise do we have instore next time on:

TOTAL!

DRAMA!

CINEMATIC SHOWDOWN!"

(A/N: SORRY! The next chapter will be longer. And if you're thinking: "Really, Hades? No one would attack someone over a videogame," well, you're wrong. I've heard a story about a kid whotried to kill another World of Warcraft player for beating him in the game, and another kid who beat up his mom for only buying him regular Call of Duty instead of the double Platinum edition, or something. I don't really know how games work- except Lord of The rings online. You've probably figured out I have a serious problem with LOTR. ARAGORN FTW! Anyway, hope you enjoyed- as I've said, this is a short chapter, the next one will be longer- and it actually will be important, so don't miss it. HADES OUT! Mkay?)


	5. Episode 5

"Last time on Total Drama Epic:" Chris announced, "we had a bit of a zombie infestation down in the city set. The three teams had to battle to make it to the pub first in our Shaun of the Dead challenge- the winning team turned out to be team Blaineley, with the High Risers coming in last. Mary ended up being voted off, leaving fourteen contestants left. Sorry to say, you guys have to put up with Blaineley again this episode- but I set up the reward, which means of course that it'll be awesome. So, stay tuned to find out what happens next on:

TOTAL!

DRAMA!

CINEMATIC SHOWDOWN!"

(Theme song)

In the golden trailer, team Blaineley relaxed- except for Izabela, who was watching Floyd and Scarlet talk.

"I'm surprised you didn't make it farther last season," Scarlet admitted, "you played better than Joey- I'm still trying to figure out how he won."

"Me too," Floyd agreed, then said, "well, it was my own fault. If I hadn't won the reward challenge and TJ had, it would have been Cody instead of Alejandro who came back in the game. There's NO way Cody could have beaten me."

Terry eyed the two, and smirked to himself.

CONFESSIONAL: Terry

Well, I know what Scarlet's doing- she talks with Floyd more than the rest of us. Problem is, a lot of it is genuine- she really has a thing for him. But I know what she tried to do to Cameron in the Better off Dead challenge- I'm not blind. If I'm not careful, I wouldn't be surprised if Scarlet left here with a million dollars.

(End Confessional)

"Alright cast," Blaineley called, "everyone outside for today's challenge!"

The crew all exited their trailers, looking unamused.

"alright guys," the hostess said, "today's movie challenge is… The Rocky Horror Picture Show!"

A few people cheered, while others still looked apathetic.

"So," Blaineley told them, "we have a mansion set up for you guys- and trust me when I say you'll want the reward today. Follow me to the mansion where we'll begin the challenge."

Once everyone arrived at the destination, Blaineley explained what was to happen.

"Alright," she said, "The Rocky Horror Picture show is a very well known musical. Since it's a musical, guess what the first part of the challenge will be?"

"I swear to god if it has to do with sing-" Floyd began.

"You guys are all gonna do the time warp!" Blaineley smiled.

"Oh no," Floyd said, "I'm out. I'm NOT going to sing again, especially if it's only a reward."

"Floyd," Izabela warned, "if you don't sing, I'm gonna kick your-"

Floyd shrugged, then turned to walk away.

"Please?" Izabela asked, "It's only a little singing!"

"And dancing," Blaineley smiled.

"That's it," Floyd groaned, "screw you guys, I'm going home."

"Come one, Floyd," Scarlet smiled, "it'll really help the team."

Floyd looked at Scarlet, then sighed.

"Fine," he told her, "but I'm not singing again after this."

Izabela's jaw dropped.

CONFESSIONAL: Izabela

But- I- I asked him to stay, and he said no to ME! His GIRLFRIEND! Then Scarlet comes along and- ugh!

(End Confessional)

"Oh," Blaineley said, "one more thing: James, if you sing in this challenge, I have orders to automatically eliminate you from the entire game."

"What?" James asked, "That's terrible!"

"Not as terrible as your voice, honey," Blaineley told him, "now cue the music! Everyone get ready to do the time warp!"

"Um, guys?" Reagan said, "I've never seen-"

"Oh, just wing it," TJ told her, "you'll be fine!"

Then the music began playing, and the majority of the cast groaned.

_It's astounding  
>Time is fleeting<br>Madness takes its toll..._

_Ahh..._

_But listen closely..._

_Not for very much longer..._

_I've got to keep control.  
>I remember doing the Time Warp.<br>Drinking those moments when  
>The blackness would hit me.<em>

_And the void would be calling._

_Let's do the Time Warp again.  
>Let's do the Time Warp again.<em>

_It's just a jump to the left._

_And then a step to the right._

_With your hand on your hips._

_You bring your knees in tight.  
>But it's the pelvic thrust.<br>They really drive you insane.  
>Let's do the Time Warp again.<br>Let's do the Time Warp again.  
><em>

_It's so dreamy  
>Oh, fantasy free me<br>So you can't see me  
>No not at all.<em>

_In another dimension  
>With voyeuristic intention.<br>Well secluded I see all..._

_With a bit of a mind flip..._

_You're into a time slip..._

_And nothing can ever be the same._

_You're spaced out on sensation._

_Like you're under sedation._

_Let's do the Time Warp again.  
>Let's do the Time Warp again.<em>

"And… STOP!" Blaineley ordered, "That was good, guys! Now, for the second part of the challenge!"

"Wait, who won?" Cameron asked.

"What do you mean?" Blaineley replied.

"I mean, who won this part of the challenge?"

"Oh, no one did, dear. I just wanted to watch you all do the time warp because I thought it would be funny."

"I'LL KILL HER!" Floyd shouted.

"Right," Blaineley grinned, "now, it wasn't the music, or the storyline that REALLY defined the film- no, it was the space pirate battle."

"Um, excuse me?" Cameron asked, "There wasn't any space pirate battle in the Rocky Horror Picture Show."

"There definitely was," Blaineley argued, "but that's not the point. Anyway, we have four platforms set up, with enough room to fill one person from each team on top of it- this means that teams Blaineley and Party Crashers, you'll each have to sit one person out. I'll let you decide who that person is now."

Floyd, who was already in a terrible mood, sat out for his team, and Hula sat out for the Party Crashers.

"Okay," Blaineley said, handing each person a toy lightsaber, "everyone get on a platform- the challenge here is to try and knock the other two people off, so you can score a point for your team, and effectively win the reward.

Izabela, Naima, and Reagan all got on a platform. TJ, Scarlet, and James also got on a platform together. On the next platform was Madeline, Cameron, and Shann, then Terry, Collin and Greyson.

"Alright," Blaineley smirked, "get ready… GO!"

On the first platform, Izabela managed to swing and knock Reagan off. Naima then swung and hit Izabela, who managed to save herself from falling. The two swung at each other for a while, but eventually Izabela lost balance and fell.

"One point for the Party Crashers!" Blaineley announced.

On the second platform, James didn't try to hit anyone.

"I can't hit a girl," he protested.

Just then, Scarlet swung, and hit him straight in the face, sending him off the platform.

TJ tried to hit Scarlet, who side stepped and the swung at TJ. The two dueled for a moment, but Scarlet stumbled slightly, and TJ was able to take advantage, eliminating Scarlet.

"One point for the High Risers!"

Cameron was also having similar troubles on the next platform, explaining the he, like James, didn't want to hit a girl.

Madeline, however, swung, and hit Cameron straight in the groin.

"OW!" he shouted, and fell off.

While Shann tried to put up a fight, Madeline was still more athletic, and as a result, managed to win.

"Looks like it's a tie," Blaineley announced, "whoever wins next gets the reward."

"Let me just put my skateboard down," Greyson said, placing his board next to the platform.

The three exchanged swings for a while, until Scarlet got an idea.

Since no one was actually paying attention to the battle, Scarlet crept up, and rolled Greyson's board next to his foot.

The next time Greyson took a step to the side, he stepped on the skateboard, which rolled out from under him, knocking him out of the challenge.

"Sorry Collin," Terry smirked, "looks like I've won-"

But while Terry was talking, Collin aimed a blow right at his face, which knocked Terry off of the platform.

"The Party Crashers win!" Blaineley smiled, "Time for your reward!"

Blaineley clapped her hands, and Jesse appeared.

"You guys win a new team mate!" Blaineley told them.

"Wait," James asked, "we get Jesse?"

"Of course not," Blaineley snapped, "if you did, who would do my morning pedicures? Jesse, go get the contestant!"

Jesse nodded, then disappeared. He reappeared just a moment later, this time pulling a rather large box.

"Alright," Blaineley said, "allow me to reintroduce…

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

…

..

..

..

…

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

"…Ellen!"

With that, Jesse opened the box, and steam poured out. A small figure, most likely a boy, (but definitely not Ellen,) stepped out.

"Uh, Blaineley?" Madeline said, "That isn't Ellen."

"Oh," Blaineley said, "then um… wait, who was it supposed to be, again?"

"Hey guys!" Joey greeted.

"JOEY!" James cheered, "Dude, you're back!"

"Yeah," Joey sighed, "Chris threw a fit when I gave my briefcase to Ashton during the special. But he managed to find a loophole. Apparently it states in the contract that the winner of one season can be called upon to be in the next, regardless of prior qualifications."

CONFESSIONAL: Floyd

This has been the worst day of the season. Singing, and now I have to put up with Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Stupid again.

(End Confessional)

"So, who's team am I on?" Joey asked.

"You're on mine, dude," James smiled.

"Awesome!" Joey said, "Well, at least I'll have a little fun being here."

"So, since today was a reward challenge, you all get the rest of the day off!" Blaineley told everyone.

The cast all cheered, then everyone bolted out of the mansion before Blaineley could change her mind.

"So, what's happened in the season so far?" Joey asked James.

"Nothing much. Ashton was eliminated first, and then this girl named Mary."

"I gave him my briefcase for nothing," Joey frowned, "oh well. Was Mary hot?"

"I'd give her a four," James said.

Joey shuddered.

"Good riddance."

"Well, there's this one girl named Scarlet who's pretty hot," James said, "but she's all over Floyd- I think he and Izabela might break up soon."

"What makes you say that?" Joey asked.

"I don't know," James said, "she's just been on edge with Floyd."

"Oh well," Joey said, "let's just try to relax before the next elimination challenge."

"Hey guys," Cameron greeted, walking beside the two, "what's up?"

"Nothing much," James replied.

"So how've you been, Joey?" Cameron asked, "What have you been doing the past few episodes?"

"I was in the aftermath studio," Joey shrugged, "all of the former contestants are there, I think. I haven't spoken to any of them, we usually had to stay in our rooms."

"Dude, sounds more like you were being held captive," Cameron commented.

"Meh," Joey replied, "it wasn't so bad. My personal waitress was pretty hot, at least."

CONFESSIONAL: Scarlet

Great. Get rid of one pest and another comes to take it's place. Joey is going to be a real problem- I don't think anyone would want to vote him off, except Floyd, and they're both on different teams so that doesn't do me any good. I just need to find a way to get him to have an "accident" or something.

(End Confessional)

"Well, there you have it," Blaineley smiled, "Joey's back, and tension is starting to rise between Floyd and Izabela. Next episode will be an elimination challenge, so tune in to find out who goes home next time on:

TOTAL!

DRAMA!

CINEMATIC SHOWDOWN!"

(A/N: Why are all of my author's notes at the end of chapters, now? Oh, I was also thinking about starting a wiki for this series, since I'm going to do more season after this. That way, there would be a site with all of the information about the series for fans and such to use- let me know what you think. And tune in next time! I won't be able to update as often anymore because of school, but next weekend I'm planning a 2x2 event sort of thing. Two new episodes on Friday and Saturday. Hopefully I'll be able to pull it off. Well, until next time!)


	6. Episode 6

"Last time on Total Drama Cinematic Showdown:

A certain hostess tricked the entire cast into doing the time warp for our Rocky Horror Picture Show challenge. After the singing was done, Blaineley somehow incorporated a space pirate battle into the mix, even though there was clearly nothing of the sort in the actual movie. If nothing else, let me take credit for the reward: bringing Joey back into the game! The winner of season one has now joined the Party Crashers, and will be with them until he gets voted out or makes it to the merge. Honestly, I'm still trying to figure out how he won last season. What will I, Chris McLean, have in store for the cast this episode? Get ready for an action packed, brand new, episode of:

TOTAL!

DRAMA!

CINEMATIC SHOWDOWN!"

(Theme Song)

In the Golden trailer, the Party Crashers were watching a copy of the Rocky Horror Picture Show.

"I'm confused," James said, "so, it was an alien all along?"

"Yup," Cameron told him.

"But I thought-"

"SSH!" Hula snapped.

After the movie ended, Naima turned off the TV.

"We better get some rest if there's going to be a challenge tomorrow," Naima told everyone, "and especially if it's going to be hosted by Chris."

"Good point," Hula agreed, "goodnight guys."

"Night," everyone said.

Minutes later, everyone had gotten in their bunks- except for Joey.

"Aren't you going to bed, dude?" James asked.

"In a bit," Joey told him, "I kind of wanted to go for a walk first."

"Alright, just don't be out too late," Cameron told him.

"Gee, thanks, mom."

Joey walked around the camp site for a while, until he saw a semi-familiar figure sneaking around nearby.

"Um, hello?" Joey asked.

The figure spun around, and Joey saw it was Scarlet.

"Oh, uh, hi?" she said.

"Hiya!" Joey greeted, "Are you going for a walk, too?"

"Uh, yeah," Scarlet chuckled, "that's it."

"That's cool! Maybe you'd like to come with me and get a little piece of the Joemiester-"

Scarlet shot Joey a look that said: "Keep talking and I'll murder you."

"Okay," Joey told her, "it's cool, I'll see you later."

With that, Joey walked off.

After he was out of sight, Scarlet sighed in relief. She then looked at what she was holding in her hands: electrical pliers.

"I just hope Jesse was right about tomorrow's challenge," Scarlet sighed.

_Five hours ago…_

_Jesse was in the Crafts and Services tent when Scarlet approached him._

"_Hey Jesse," she greeted, "could I ask you a favor?"_

"_Uh, okay," Jesse agreed, "what is it?"_

"_Could you tell me what tomorrow's challenge is?" Scarlet asked, "I just wanted to get myself prepared for it- my team sure could use the win. Things have been kind of tense for everyone."_

"_Oh," Jesse smiled, "I guess that's okay. Tomorrow's challenge is the movie Avatar- the one with the blue people and all that. You have to get inside this weird pod thing and control your own avatar through a kind of videogame simulation thing. That's all I know."_

"_Thanks, Jesse," Scarlet smiled, "thanks a lot."_

It took Scarlet a while, but eventually "she found the proper set.

"This should be fun," Scarlet smirked, "sorry Izabela. But really, this'll be an honor for you- the first medical elimination of the season."

"GUYS! WAKE UP! THERE'S A FIRE IN THE FILM LOT! WE HAVE TO EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY!"

Everyone was woken up by Chris' urgent message spoken over the intercom, and everyone was immediately thrown into a panic.

"I can't die now! I have a million dollars to spend!" Joey whined.

"You mean you haven't spent ANY of it?" Cameron asked.

Joey shook his head.

Once everyone was outside the trailers, Chris stood there, smirking.

"I'm just yankin' your chain," he laughed, "there's no fire."

"WHAT?" Everyone shouted.

"But that was probably my best wakeup call yet, am I right?" Chris asked.

"No," Cameron told him, "that was terrible!"

"Whatever," Chris sighed, "you guys just don't appreciate my sophisticated sense of humor. Now, follow me to your next challenge!"

The crew followed Chris to the inside of what looked like a warehouse, where there were fifteen pods set up.

"Alright," Chris told them, "this challenge is based off of the movie avatar. Each of you gets inside a pod, where you'll control your own avatar on some sort of virtual-reality system we may have illegally acquired. Since I haven't bothered to learn all of that jargon, I'll just give you the gist of the challenge. You'll have to use your avatar to defend your base. Each team will have their own base, represented by a huge tree. If you watched the movie, you'd understand why we picked a tree- I, personally, didn't see it. I only watch movies that I star in. Anywho, the winning team will be decided by two factors: by the minutes you were able to defend your tree, and the number of people you have left standing in your team. You can be eliminated if your avatar sustains a certain amount of damage. And remember, the simulator will only run for half an hour, so you have until then to survive. Any questions?"

Joey, Cameron, James and Greyson all raised their hands.

"Good," Chris smiled, "then let's all start the challenge."

As she approached the pods, Scarlet grinned to herself.

"What are you so happy about?" Shann asked.

"Nothing," Scarlet smiled.

CONFESSIONAL: Scarlet

Since I knew about the challenge ahead of time, I rigged Izabela's pod to go off in twenty five minutes. I'd explain all the technicalities, but I'll settle for the short version: once the pod go's off, it will generate a constant flow of electricity for thirty seconds- not enough to kill, but enough to injure. More specifically, put someone out of the game for the rest of the season.

(End Confessional)

(A/N: You might think this unlikely, but mind you, it IS a FanFICTION. But it is possible anyway- my friend's a geek, and he filled me in on every little detail about that sort of thing. If you want, I'd be happy to have a conversation about it with you. Actually, no I wouldn't. Let's just stick to the story.)

Everyone got in their pod, and the simulation started.

"Woah," Joey said, looking at himself, "I'm blue! And I have washboard abs! And a REALLY big GUN!"

Everyone shot a weird look at Joey.

"I mean my ACTUAL gun," Joey explained hastily.

"Alright guys," Shann said, "what's the strategy?"

"How about two of us hide in the tree," Greyson said, "you know, so we can use it for sniper-ing."

"Good idea," TJ smiled, "then the other two will stay down here and defend from there. SO who's doing what?"

"Why don't you and Shann go in the tree?" Greyson suggested, "Reagan and I can hold the fort from down here."

"Alright," Shann agreed, "let's do it!"

Shann and TJ climbed their tree, as Reagan and Greyson took their places.

"Okay," Izabela said, "what if we all spread out, and-"

"Well," Terry said, "as much as that idea may work, I think we should try and attack the other teams tree's."

"I agree with Terry," Floyd shrugged.

"Alright," Terry said, "then Izabela, Scarlet and Madeline will all stay here, while Floyd and I go attack the other trees."

"Actually," Izabela said, "could I maybe go with Floyd?"

"I can look after myself," Floyd told her, then turned to Terry, "come on, let's go."

After those two had left, Scarlet took over.

"Izabela and I will hang back," Scarlet said, "Madeline, you should take over the front lines since your more athletic."

"Alright," Madeline agreed, "I'll do my best."

"Alright," Chris' voice said, "the enemy soldiers will start coming… NOW!"

Then, soldiers started to appear on the horizon, and began firing.

"OW!" Joey shouted, "They're shooting at me!"

"No, you think?" Cameron snapped.

The five members of the party crashers began firing at the approaching soldiers.

Collin was crouching behind a boulder, and sniping enemies from there. As he was shooting, he spotted two familiar figures on the horizon.

"Terry and Floyd?" he thought to himself.

"Hey Collin!" James greeted, "I'm going to try and make it to that patch of trees over there, can you cover me?"

Collin nodded, and James took off.

James was able to dodge nearly every bullet that was fired at him (mainly because only two soldiers were ABLE to fire at him) but just as he was about to reach his target, he stepped on a landmine and was blown away.

"OH MY GOD, YOU KILLED JAMES!" Joey shouted.

"YOU BASTARDS!" Cameron exclaimed.

In the meantime, Terry and Floyd crept over to the Party Crasher's tree.

"I'll cover you," Floyd told Terry, "just rig it with a few explosives or something."

By the time Terry had almost finished with the explosives, a huge airship flew over head and began firing.

"CRAP!" Floyd shouted, "RUN!"

Terry finished up, then he and Floyd took off. Unfortunately for them, the airship managed to shoot them both with missiles.

In the meantime, The High Risers had so far repelled every attack on their tree.

"Hey, we might actually win this!" Reagan cheered.

"Yeah!" Greyson cheered, "keep firing!"

Scarlet, Izabela, and Madeline were also doing fairly well- the tree had only been shot two or three times.

Unfortunately for them, battle tanks began to roll in by the dozen.

With only one shot, both Scarlet and Izabela were eliminated from the challenge.

At about the same time Scarlet and Izabela were eliminated, the bombs Terry rigged went off, destroying the Party Crasher's Tree. AS the tree fell, it landed on Cameron and Joey, killing their avatars.

"Eight minutes left!" Chris' voice announced.

Meanwhile, back at the film lot, the eliminated contestants had all gotten out of their respective pods, and were watching the remaining contestants fight.

All of a sudden, Scarlet gasped.

CONFESSIONAL: Scarlet

I just realized something- I don't think the pod Izabela got in was the one I rigged last night!

(End Confessional)

Over by the Party Crashers, only Naima and Hula remained.

"It's no use!" Naima sighed, "Our tree is gone!"

"That isn't true," Hula reasoned, "if another team's tree has been destroyed, but we have more members left, we might win!"

All of a sudden, Hula gasped, then disappeared.

"Hello?" Naima asked, "Hula?"

Back at the film lot, Hula's pod gave a sudden jerk, then started to pulse with electricity.

"What the-" Chris gasped.

A bit later, it stopped, and Chris rushed over to the pod and pulled Hula out.

"Get her to the infirmary!" Chris instructed, "I CAN'T get sued this season! They've already given season three the green-light!"

Finally, the simulation ended.

"Well, I have good news and bad news," Chris told them all, "the good news is that Team High Risers win."

The high risers all cheered, and shared a group hug.

"The Party Crashers, you guys are the losing team. But no one here is going to be eliminated- we just got the medical report back, and it looks like Hula is out of the season."

There were scattered gasps, and many people looked worried or confused.

CONFESSIONAL: Scarlet

NOOOO! That is NOT who was supposed to go home!

(End Confessional)

After everyone said goodbye to Hula, (who was totally unconscious anyway) the High Risers enjoyed their time in the golden trailer.

"Alright!" Shann cheered, "Let's all do our best to win again the next challenge, and every challenge after that!"

Everyone cheered ,excited that they had finally won a challenge.

"Well, that's that!" Chris said, "Looks like we have our first medical elimination of the season! Stay tuned for the next challenge, which, let's face it, won't be as awesome as this one, because of she-who-must-not-be-named. Tune in next time for an all new episode of:

TOTAL!

DRAMA!

CINEMATIC SHOWDOWN!"

(A/N: Two big announcements for the weekend! First off, there will NOT be a 2x2 update on Friday and Saturday. It will actually be on Saturday and Sunday, since I update at obscure hours of the morning. Also, the Total Drama Hades wiki is also planned for release this weekend! The series will officially be known as Total Drama Hades, because, although at the time I thought I was the first, there are a few Total Drama Epics in the world. So, hope you enjoy the next update! Well, I should probably get back to class now. Reviews will make it less boring. LATUHZ!)


	7. Aftermath 1

"Welcome, to TOTAL! DRAMA! AFTERMATH!" a voice announced.

"We're six episodes in, and we've gone through three eliminations- making this the perfect time for an aftermath! I'm your host… ASHTON!"

With this, Ashton stepped out in front of the camera.

"Here we are in the aftermath studio, where we'll get ready to interview the other two eliminated contestants-"

Ashton then paused, scowled, and looked back at the camera.

"Actually, we'll only be having one interview today, because HULA decided it would be fun to get herself electrocuted, and is still pretty much in a coma. So. In addition to our one interview, we'll discuss a few other aspects of the show, such as predictions for the season's winner, and the possible break-up of Floyd and Izabela. Maybe I'll be able to scrap up a little game for the main event of the evening! So get ready for an all new:

ASH-TER MATH!"

(Insert Theme Song)

"Hello, and welcome back to Total Drama Ashtermath!" Ashton greeted.

"Dude, could you PLEASE stop calling it that?" Nick asked from the stands.

"Let me think- no. So, let's start with a quick summary of the season so far," Ashton said.

"First, the crew arrived at the film lot, where Chris tasked them with finding three items. Floyd, James, and Collin ended up winning that challenge. During the next War of the Worlds themed challenge, the team captains were decided: Shann, Scarlet, and James. And… I was voted off, but you know, haha, no biggie. During the next challenge, Scarlet tried to sabotage Cameron, and nearly succeeded in taking him out of the game- but unfortunately, that nerd is still there. The challenge after that, Mary was sent home for screwing her team over. She missed out on one million dollars just to play a videogame! During the next Rocky Horror Picture Show challenge, something interesting happened: Joey was brought back into the game! And in the episode after THAT, Scarlet managed to rig an electrical pulse that would take Izabela out of the game. Sadly for Scarlet, it was Hula who managed to get shocked, and is now the first person to be medically eliminated this season."

"Seriously, who's idea was it to replace Geoff with Ashton?" Ellen asked.

"And now, let's interview Mary!" Ashton said, ignoring the comment.

Mary appeared on stage, using crutches to walk.

"So, Mary, how does it feel to be eliminated?" Ashton asked.

"Meh," Mary said, "at least I Still have my Pokemon games."

"Uh huh," Ashton murmured, "you do realize how many games a million dollars could buy?"

"I never thought of that," Mary pouted.

"Right," Ashton said, "so, tell me about your attack on Greyson. What was going on in your head?"

"He was about to ruin my only chances at catching a double-triple rare pokemon!" Mary exclaimed, "What was I supposed to do?"

"Don't know, don't care," Ashton smirked, "but I think we should move on to our first event of the night. Interns!"

Ashton clapped his hands, and the spotlight shined on a pool that had been set up. Next to the pool was a treadmill.

Mary also noticed something else- her 3DS was dangling above the pool, attached to a piece of thin rope.

"MY DS!" Mary shrieked.

"Yup," Ashton smirked, "here's how this event works. You get on the treadmill, and keep running on it for ten minutes. Every thirty seconds the treadmill will get faster. If you stay on 'til the end, you get your DS back. If not, well, say goodbye."

"You wouldn't!" Mary exclaimed.

"Trust me," Lola said, "he would."

"But I was hit by a car!" Mary told him, "I have to use crutches just to WALK!"

"Well, that's not MY problem," Ashton smirked, "now get on the treadmill or we'll just drop your DS now."

Mary groaned, then took her place on the treadmill.

"Ready?" Ashton asked.

"Not really-" Mary began.

"GO!" Ashton shouted.

The treadmill began moving slowly, and Mary was able to keep up easily.

"Boring," Ashton yawned, then made a motion with his hands.

Just then, the treadmill quickened in pace, and Mary had more difficulty keeping up.

"Come on," Ashton whined, "just fall, already!"

However, Mary managed to reach the five minute mark with no problem.

"Don't worry, DS," Mary panted, "I won't ever let anything happen to you."

Suddenly, a baseball flew by Mary's face.

"What the-" she began.

Ashton smirked, and held up a baseball launcher.

"What, think I'd really make it THAT easy for you?" he taunted.

Ashton then fired another baseball at Mary, just missing her.

"Damnit," he hissed.

The treadmill quickened, and Mary was now at what seemed like a full sprint- if that was even possible on crutches.

Ashton scowled, aimed the baseball launcher, and fired.

This time, the ball rocketed to the side of Mary, and hit her crutch out from under her. Mary fell face first, and then slid off the treadmill.

"Well, that was," Ashton laughed, "but it looks like you lose. DROP THE DS!"

"NOOO!" Mary screamed, and lunged towards the pool. As the DS dropped, Mary held out her hands. Sadly for her, the DS just skimmed the tips of her fingers before falling in the water.

"M-M-M-My-" Mary began, "MY DS!"

"Sucks to be you," Ashton shrugged.

Mary turned towards Ashton, let out a shriek, and then lunged.

Ashton was thrown to the ground, then bombarded with punches and slashes.

"STOP!" he shouted, "SECURITY!"

No one came to Ashton's aid.

"Uh, looks like this is the end of our first aftermath!" Ashton said, struggling to get Mary off of him , "so uh, tune in next time to- AGH!"

(A/N: I know, I know, hella short. On the Brightside, I'm still doing the 2x2 update- it just got bumped up a date. Let me explain why.

See, someone on this site explained to me that Monday was actually talk like a pirate day. I figured the only thing that could make a 2x2 update more awesome was to put it on a fake holiday- I mean, come on! How many holidays do you know that celebrate PIRATES, the manliest of all men? Except for the ones in Somalia, those guys just scare me. We're talking about the swash-buckling, "ARRR!" kind of pirates! I had no other choice but to bump it up a day! I'm sure you'll understand. Also, the TDH wiki is out. I'll provide the link in a minute, but let me explain something. For right now, I'm only going to add the main pages, a small description, and that's it- for now. Over the course of the week, I'll be making edits and updates- the good news? You guys get to do the same! If you make a wiki-spaces account, you can join the TDH wiki, and add information and make edits. I'm not sure, but I think I have to approve your request to join- so hurry up and send them! Here's the link:

.com/

Anyway, I'm gonna get started on the next chapter. Laters.)


	8. Episode 7

"Last time on Total Drama Cinematic Showdown:

In our Avatar themed movie challenge, some people had more luck than others. The High Risers, for example, finally managed a win. Hula, on the other hand, received a bit of a nasty shock, and was given instant medical elimination. The thing is, Scarlet was targeting Izabela- and something tells me that girl won't stop until our favorite artist is out of the game. So, join in for another brand new episode of:

TOTAL!

DRAMA!

CINEMATIC SHOWDOWN!"

(Theme Song)

The campers were all eating their breakfast when Blaineley waltzed in to the Crafts and Services tent.

"Hello, campers!" she cheered.

"You seem awfully happy today," Cameron commented.

"That's because I am," Blaineley told them, "but you all better finish eating so you're ready for your challenge."

Everyone looked around at each other, feeling quite strange. Blaineley was encouraging them to prepare for their challenge? AND was in a cheerful mood? Something was up.

"If you don't mind me asking," Cameron began, "what IS the challenge?"

"My favorite movie ever," Blaineley said, "well, not because of the movie itself, but because it was the first big break I got for a story on Celebrity man hunt."

"Damnit," Floyd hissed, "that probably means some stupid teen movie where the lead actor is some kid who has no natural talent, but sold his soul to make it big- but his career went nowhere anyway, I bet."

"The challenge is-" Blaineley beamed, "HIGHSCHOOL MUSICAL!"

Everyone groaned.

"What did I tell you?" Floyd said, "I totally called that one!"

"Today's challenge will be easy," Blaineley said, "each team will be assigned a song to sing- instead of a song from the movie, you can pick which song you want to sing!"

Instead of being downright miserable, the crew now looked hopeful.

"Oh!" James said, "Can I pick the song?"

"NO!" Cameron and Naima both shouted.

"After you all take your turns singing," Blaineley continued, "the team who performed the worst will be eliminated from the challenge, and the two remaining teams will send someone forward to perform by themselves."

"I guess it'll be me," Cameron said, "no offense, but I'm the best singer here."

"None taken," Joey shrugged, "if I had to sing for my own life, I'd totally be dead right now."

"But I'M a good singer!" James whined.

"No," Cameron told him, "really, you're not."

"Don't worry guys," Shann told her team, "I'm sure we'll be able to pick up the win again."

"Alright," Blaineley said, "follow me to the set, and we'll get you all set up."

"Honestly," Floyd said, "I really think I'm going to quit this season. I just can't take anymore singing."

"You can't quit!" James told Floyd, "Then our trio will be broken up!"

"Trio?" Floyd asked.

"You know," James told him, "you, me, and Joey. We're all best friends! Joey and I would be devastated if you left!"

"James," Floyd sighed, "you know I hate you, right?"

"That's not what the slash fans say," Blaineley smirked.

"WHAT?"Floyd demanded.

Cameron burst out into laughter.

"Oh, don't worry, honey," Blaineley smirked to Cameron, "Camton (Ashton/Cameron) is pretty popular too."

Cameron stopped laughing.

"I think I'm gonna throw up," he moaned.

Once they were at the set, Blaineley ordered the High Risers to take the stage.

"Alright," the host said, "tell Jess which song you guys pick and begin!"

Jesse walked over to Shann, who whispered in his ear.

"Oh, alright," Jesse smiled, then disappeared.

A moment later, the music to "Let it Be" by the Beatles started playing.

CONFESSIONAL: Shann

I saw an episode of Celebrity Manhunt once, and I seem to recall Blaineley mentioning she was a fan of the Beatles- I figured if we did one of their songs, we would have a better chance at winning.

(End Confessional)

_When I find myself in times of trouble  
>Mother Mary comes to me<br>Speaking words of wisdom, let it be_

_And in my hour of darkness  
>She is standing right in front of me<br>Speaking words of wisdom, let it be_

_Let it be, let it be  
>Let it be, let it be<br>Whisper words of wisdom  
>Let it be<em>

_And when the brokenhearted people  
>Living in the world agree<br>There will be an answer, let it be_

_For though they may be parted  
>There is still a chance that they will see<br>There will be an answer, let it be_

_Let it be, let it be  
>Let it be, let it be<br>Yeah, there will be an answer let it be_

The music stopped, and Blaineley smiled.

"Not bad," she said, "I'll give it a seven of ten. Team me, your next."

" I know what to do!" Madeline said, then spoke with Jesse.

After a minute, the music to "Hungry Like the Wolf" began playing.

"Oh, god damn it, why did you have to pick this song?" Floyd demanded.

"Because last season you beat Cameron at the talent contest by singing this!" Madeline explained.

Floyd shrugged, then everyone began singing.

After that was done, Blaineley gave them a six out of ten, and the Party Crashers were up next.

Since they couldn't agree on a song to sing, they had to go with the Total Drama theme song.

"Ugh!" Blaineley said, "why did you let James sing? YOU LOSE! Get off of my set!"

"Nice going, James," Cameron snapped.

"What?" James asked, "What did I do?"

"Alright," Blaineley smiled, "as for you two teams, pick the person who will represent you in the final part of the challenge."

"Anyone want to volunteer?" Shann asked.

"I guess I will," Reagan said, "what song should I sing?"

"Oh, Blaineley likes Bon Jovi!"Greyson said, "You should sing "Bad Medicine!"

"Well, okay," Regan agreed, "if Blaineley likes that song, I mean."

CONFESSIONAL: Greyson

"Okay, maybe Blaineley doesn't like that song, but I do."

(End Confessional)

Regan got on stage, then explained to Jesse what song she was singing. A moment later the song started.

_Your love is like bad medicine  
>Bad medicine is what I need<br>Shake it up just like bad medicine  
>There ain't no doctor that can cure my disease<br>Bad medicine_

_I ain't got a fever got a permanent disease  
>And it'll take more than a doctor to prescribe a remedy<br>And I got lots of money but it isn't what I need  
>Gonna take more than a shot to get this poison outta me<br>And I got all the symptoms, count 'em 1, 2, 3_

_First you need  
>(That's what you get for falling in love)<br>Then you bleed  
>(You get a little and it's never enough)<br>On your knees  
>(That's what you get for falling in love)<br>And now this boy's addicted 'cause your kiss is the drug_

_Your love is like bad medicine  
>Bad medicine is what I need<br>Shake it up just like bad medicine  
>There ain't no doctor that can cure my disease<br>Bad, bad medicine_

"I LOVE that song!" Blaineley exclaimed, "Except, you didn't put much… flair… into it. Still, nine out of ten."

CONFESSIONAL: Greyson

"Wow. Lucky guess."

(End Confessional)

"Team Me, you're up next!" Blaineley called.

"Great," Izabela said, "they got a nine out of ten. No one here can sing THAT well."

"What about Floyd?" Scarlet asked, "He can sing better than anyone here!"

"LEAST of all Floyd," Izabela scowled, "we may as well forfeit."

"Izabela's right," Floyd agreed, "I hate singing."

"C'mon, dude," Terry said, "you can't just quit like that."

"Sing!" Madeline agreed.

"Give it a rest, guys," Izabela sighed, "I'll go tell Blaineley we forfeit."

CONFESSIONAL: Floyd

Izabela hasn't been acting like herself, lately. But this challenge got me thinking. I remembered this one time me and Izabela were together, right as we were leaving Playas de Losers after season one. A song came on the radio, and we listened to it together. Then we kiss- anyway, back to my thinking. I thought Izabela might be feeling jealous of all the attention Scarlet's been giving me- I thought if I sang that song, she might realize how much I still care for her.

(blinks)

Wow, did I really just say that? IF that wasn't the most stupid, cliché speech you've ever heard, then I don't know what is.

(End Confessional)

"Wait," Floyd said, "I'll do it. Just give me a minute to get changed."

"Alright!" his teammates cheered, except Izabela.

"whatever," she said, "just make it quick."

Floyd ran past Blaineley and over to Jesse. Floyd whispered something to the intern, who nodded.

A moment later, the lights went out.

A single spotlight appeared over the stage, revealing Floyd, who was wearing sunglasses that were shaped like stars and a glittery suit.

"Um, would someone explain why Floyd's dressed up like Elton John?" TJ asked.

Just then, music started playing, and Floyd began to sing Crocodile Rock.

_I remember when rock was young  
>Me and Suzie had so much fun<br>holding hands and skimming stones  
>Had an old gold Chevy and a place of my own<br>But the biggest kick I ever got  
>was doing a thing called the Crocodile Rock<br>While the other kids were Rocking Round the Clock  
>we were hopping and bopping to the Crocodile Rock<em>

Izabela blinked, and stared at Floyd in shock.

I didn't think he remembered, she thought to herself.

_Well Croc Rocking is something shocking  
>when your feet just can't keep still<br>I never knew me a better time and I guess I never will  
>Oh Lawdy mama those Friday nights<br>when Suzie wore her dresses tight  
>and the Crocodile Rocking was out of sight<em>

_But the years went by and the rock just died  
>Suzie went and left us for some foreign guy<br>Long nights crying by the record machine  
>dreaming of my Chevy and my old blue jeans<br>But they'll never kill the thrills we got  
>burning up to the Crocodile Rock<br>Learning fast as the weeks went past  
>we really thought the Crocodile Rock would last<em>

_Well Croc Rocking is something shocking  
>when your feet just can't keep still<br>I never knew me a better time and I guess I never will  
>Oh Lawdy mama those Friday nights<br>when Suzie wore her dresses tight  
>and the Croc Rocking was out of sight<em>

_La la la la la la_

_I remember when rock was young  
>Me and Suzie had so much fun<br>holding hands and skimming stones  
>Had an old gold Chevy and a place of my own<br>But the biggest kick I ever got  
>was doing a thing called the Crocodile Rock<br>While the other kids were Rocking Round the Clock  
>we were hopping and bopping to the Crocodile Rock<em>

_Well Crocodile Rocking is something shocking  
>when your feet just can't keep still<br>I never knew me a better time and I guess I never will  
>Oh Lawdy mama those Friday nights<br>when Suzie wore her dresses tight  
>and the Croc Rocking was out of sight<em>

Floyd finished singing, and everyone cheered.

CONFESSIONAL: Izabela

Wow- I guess I've just been really jealous… Aw man, I feel so bad about how I've been acting- I just hope Floyd understands.

(End Confessional)

"Well," Blaineley said, "your singing was easily a ten out of ten."

Everyone on team Blaineley cheered.

"BUT," Blaineley continued, "that ridiculous outfit of yours just dropped you about six points. SO, the High Risers win!'"

The High risers all cheered, then headed off towards the gold trailer.

"Great," Terry groaned, storming off, "we lost."

Madeline and Scarlet followed after Terry.

Izabela walked over to Floyd and smiled.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," Floyd smiled back.

"Look," she told him, "I'm really sorry about how I've been acting lately- I've just had some stuff on my mind, is all."

"It's alright," Floyd told her, "I mean, come on. Everyone acts like a bit of an asshole sometimes."

Izabela smiled at Floyd,, and then the two kissed.

All of a sudden, they heard a- CLICK!- behind them.

They turned, and saw Blaineley had taken a photo.

"An exclusive photo for celebrity manhunt," she explained, "you can, um, continue."

Izabela rolled her eyes, then headed off to the trailers.

"Nice," Floyd said to Blainley, "thanks for ruining things for me."

"No problem," Blainley told him, "oh, wait, how about I get a picture of you alone?"

Somehow, with perfect timing, Floyd was able to flip Blainley the finger right as the photo was taken.

"HEY!" Blaineley shouted, "you can't do that to me! I'm famous-"

"And that wraps it all up for today, folks," Chris smirked, "who will go home next challenge? How will Scarlet react when she sees the picture of Floyd and Izabela? And trust me, she will- I can't pass up an opportunity for that kind of drama. Tune in next time for an all new:

TOTAL!

DRAMA!

CINEMATIC SHOWDOWN!"

(A/N: Yes, I know that was cheesey. That was pretty much the point. I was being ironic, Or was I? I'm not sure anymore, it's too late to tell. By the way, Wikispaces just went down for maintenance, so I won't be able to work on it anymore this morning- maybe later today, though. Well, see for the next double update!)


	9. Episode 8

"Welcome," Chris Mclean smiled, "to our holiday edition of Total Drama Cinematic Showdown! What holiday, you ask? Well, talk like a pirate day, of course! YARRR! We've got an awesome pirate themed challenge set up for the cast, and a whole bucket full of drama! So, get ready for an all new episode of:

TOTAL!

DRAMA!

CINEMATIC SHOWDOWN!"

(Insert Piratey Theme Song here)

Everyone was eating lunch in the mess hall when Chris bursted in, wearing a pirate outfit.

"Ahoy, mateys!" Chris called, "YAR! Are ye landlubbers ready for today's swash-bucklin' pirate adventure?"

"Chris, you really need to lay off the cough syrup," Joey told the host, "I'm really starting to worry about you."

"Yar?" Chris asked, "Anyways, why don't you follow me to your next challenge?"

Chris led the contestants to a set which contained three ships set up in an Olympic sized swimming pool.

"Alright," Chris smiled, "here's how this works. For the first part of the challenge, we'll have some swash-buckling pirate sword fights, just like in the movie Pirates of The Caribbean. You'll send two people up from your team, and they'll each duel a member of another team. If you win, you score a point. Whoever has the most points earns an advantage in the next part of the challenge. If there's a tie in the amount of points you all get, then there will be another duel to determine who gets the advantage. Any questions?"

As usual, Joey and James raised their hands.

"Alright," Chris smiled, "decided who's going to represent your team."

For Team Blaineley, Madeline and Floyd were chosen to represent. James and Joey were chosen to represent for the Party Crashers, and Greyson and TJ represented the High Risers.

"Okay," Chris said, "Floyd will duel Joey, Madeline will duel TJ, and Greyson will duel James. So, we'll have Floyd and Joey go first. You'll notice a platform set up over there- the one with two toy light sabers on it. So go get set up, guys. Whoever knocks their opponent off the platform wins."

Floyd and Joey took their places on the platform.

"Ready?" Chris asked, "GO!"

"I can't fight Floyd," Joey told Chris, "he's my friend!"

Floyd shrugged, then swung his light saber, knocking Joey off his platform.

"Floyd scores a point!" Chris announced.

Izabela, Scarlet, and Terry all cheered.

"Next up, we'll have James and Greyson," Chris announced.

James and Greyson took their places.

"GO!" Chris shouted.

Before James could make a move, Greyson easily knocked him off the platform.

"That's not fair!" James groaned, "I wasn't ready!"

"I kinda don't care," Chris shrugged, "the High Risers earn a point. Madeline and TJ, it's only you guys left. Take your places."

Madeline and TJ go on their platforms.

"Alright," Chris smiled, "Get ready… get set… and… GO!"

Madeline swung at TJ, who sidestepped out of the way. TJ then managed to hit Madeline. Madeline almost fell off the platform, but she managed to catch herself before she fell. Madeline then tried to hit TJ, who again side stepped. TJ took one more swing at Madeline. This time, Madeline was not lucky enough to catch herself before she fell off the platform.

"TJ wins the advantage for her team!" Chris announced.

The High Risers all cheered.

"Righto," Chris said, "now, let's get to the second part of your challenge. Each team gets their own ship- your objective is to sink the all of the other ships. The last team standing wins."

As everyone got on their ships, Chris motioned for Scarlet.

"Hey Scarlet," he began, "could you go get my hair gel? It's in the make-up confessional. I'd get it myself, but I'm busy hosting and all that."

"Alright," Scarlet shrugged, "I don't see why not."

Scarlet got inside of the confessional, and saw Chris' hair gel.

"Lazy bastard," she muttered under her breath. But when she picked up the hair gel, she noticed a picture under it."

"I wonder…" she muttered, picking up the picture.

Scarlet got a good look at the image, then gasped.

CONFESSIONAL: Scarlet

Izabela… is… dead.

(End Confessional)

Scarlet returned to the set, and handed Chris his hair gel.

"Thanks," Chris smirked.

"Don't mention it," Scarlet hissed.

Once Scarlet got on her ship, she approached Terry.

"Listen," she said, "I need your help with something."

"Alright," Chris announced, "as you may have noticed, each ship has a cannon, and multiple cannonballs. You can use these to try and sink your opponent's ship. The first boat to sink has to make someone…. WALK THE PLANK! Which is pretty much the same thing as a regular elimination, except its more badass. Since the High Risers won the first part of the challenge, their cannon is much more powerful than everyone else's. So, get ready, and START CANNONBALL-ING!"

"C'mon, guys!" Naima said, "We have to win this challenge!"

"Yeah," Cameron agreed, "if we lose, it's one of you two that's going home."

Of course, he was referring to James and Joey.

"What did we do?" Joey asked.

"You lost the first part of the challenge for us," Cameron explained.

Collin put a cannonball in the cannon, and aimed it at the High Risers.

"We better take them out first," Collin shrugged.

"Yeah," Cameron agreed, "especially since they have that special cannon and all."

A moment later, and their cannonball fired.

The cannonball struck the High Riser's boat just above the surface of the water.

Water started to flow into the hole, and soon enough the boat would begin to sink.

"Great!" Greyson groaned, "We're sinking!"

"If we can get one of the boats out first, we'll still be safe," Shann assured him, "just try not to give up!"

"Yee-haw!" TJ cheered, launching a cannon ball at the Party Crashers.

Meanwhile, at team Blaineley's boat, Terry called Izabela over.

"Could you check out the inside of the cannon?" Terry asked Izabela, "It's all jammed up, and I can't figure out why."

"Well," Izabela said, eyeing him suspiciously, "alright."

Izabela leaned in and looked at the inside of the cannon.

Just then Scarlet came up from behind Izabela and shoved her in the cannon, then ran off while giving Terry the thumbs up.

Terry pressed the launch button, and Izabela was fired out of the cannon, screaming.

Izabela flew straight into the High Risers boat, and a huge hole was created.

"What the heck was that?" Reagan asked, alarmed.

"That was WAY too big to be a cannonball!" TJ agreed.

"GUYS!" Shann shouted, "We're sinking faster than before!"

IT was true; the boat was three fourths of the way underwater.

"Just keep launching cannonballs at the Party Crashers!" TJ suggested, "Maybe we can sink them before we're sunk!"

Fortunately, Chris had seen what had happened to Izabela.

"Stop the challenge!" he shouted.

"Why?" Naima asked, "what's wrong?"

Chris had the High Risers sail over to him (except they were now almost entirely sunk. Chris had an intern dive underwater, and swim inside of the High Risers ship. A moment later, the intern returned, except he was carrying Izabela.

"Izabela!" Floyd shouted, alarmed, "What the hell happened?"

"Looks like she was launched out of a cannon," Chris explained, "take her to the infirmary- but it looks to me like she has a few broken bones. As of now, Izabela is officially out of the game unless medical diagnosis can prove otherwise."

"What?" Floyd gasped, "Wh- who the hell would launch her out of a cannon?"

"I saw the whole thing," Terry admitted sadly, "Izabela was about to fire at the High Risers, but the cannon jammed up. She walked over to see what was wrong. She must have slipped, fallen in, and then gotten launched."

"Why the hell should I believe that?" Floyd demanded, "this is coming from the guy who used Alex and TJ last season!"

"Well, she's unconscious," Chris told them all, "so it looks like we won't find out any time soon."

"So, since there's been a medical elimination, is the challenge over?" Naima asked.

"Oh no," Chris snapped, "I'm NOT being cheated of watching someone walk the plank."

While everyone had been talking, the High Risers boat had finished sinking.

"Speaking of, looks like the High Risers are sending someone to walk down the plank. But we still have two teams left- let's finish up the challenge, people."

The two remaining teams got back on their boats, and started firing at each other.

CONFESSIONAL: Floyd

Terry, you son of a- I KNOW you had something to do with this! I didn't see anything, but I can just tell- Madeline wouldn't have done it, so that leaves you and- oh, god damn it.

(End Confessional)

"Hey Floyd," Scarlet greeted, "sorry about Izabela."

"Um, yeah," Floyd replied, "I'm sure she'll get better."

"Well, if you need someone to talk to, the offer is open," she smiled, walking away.

CONFESSIONAL: Floyd

Okay, so right now my question is this: just how dangerous is Scarlet?

(End Confessional)

"alright!" Cameron cheered, "we don't have to send anyone home!"

"Yeah," Naima agreed, "but we still want to win the challenge, don't we?"

As if on cue, a cannonball smacked into the side of their ship, which began to sink at an pretty quick pace.

"Uh oh," Cameron groaned.

Another ball landed in the side of the ship. A few moments later, the S.S. Party Crasher was sunk.

"Team Hostess that no one cares about wins!" Chris announced, "High Risers, your time has come to vote someone off again."

Instead of going to the regular stage for the elimination ceremony, Chris just used Team Blaineley's ship.

"Alright," Chris said, "whoever doesn't get a gilded Chris award tonight is out of the game, with no chance of returning. The awards go to Reagan and Shann."

That left TJ and Greyson.

"Well," Chris said, "I honestly have no idea why either of you would be going home- I guess it was more of a 'well, I have to pick someone' kind of vote. Last award goes to…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"…TJ!"

"Sorry Greyson," TJ sighed.

"Whatever," Greyson shrugged, "it's alright. I'm glad to be off of this show."

Meanwhile, back at the golden trailer, Floyd approached Madeline.

"Listen," he told her, "I think Terry and Scarlet might have formed an alliance. One of us is probably going to be targeted next."

"What makes you say that?" Madeline asked.

Floyd looked around, saw Terry and Scarlet were out of sight, and then turned to Madeline.

"I think Scarlet and Terry tricked Izabela somehow, then launched her out of the cannon. I'm starting to get a bad feeling- two medical eliminations in a short period of time. Something tells me there's going to be a few more medical eliminations before the season is over."

"You don't think-" Madeline began.

"I don't know," Floyd shrugged, "just stay on your toes."

"Well, that wraps up another episode," Chris announced, "what will the next challenge have in store for everyone? Who will be sent home next? Will Floyd and Madeline manage to thwart Scarlet and Terry? Find out on next time on:

TOTAL!

DRAMA!

CINEMATIC SHOWDOWN!"

(A/N: Well, what do you think? I was a little hesitant to have two eliminations in one chapter, but I figured it'll work out. Also, I'd like to point something out: there haven't been ANY South Park references in the past two chapters! =D Go me!)


	10. Episode 9

"Last time on Total Drama Cinematic Showdown:

It was talk like a pirate day, YAR! We had a Pirates of the Caribbean challenge, and LOT'S of drama. After Scarlet realized Floyd and Izabela weren't going to break up after all, the Saboteur took matters into her own hands. Later on, Izabela's journey was cut short by a launch out of a cannon. But I wasn't going to let that stop someone from walking the plank, oh no- the challenge went on, and it ended up being the High Risers on the chopping block. At the end of the night, it was Greyson who was sent home. What will happen this episode? Find out on todays:

TOTAL!

DRAMA!

CINEMATIC SHOWDOWN!"

(Theme Song)

"It won't work, Madeline," Floyd told her.

"Why not?" The athlete asked.

"We can't just VOTE Scarlet out of here- it's not that easy. We need to get rid of Terry first. That'll mean we'll have to try to not lose until the merge, if that's possible," Floyd explained.

"I don't understand why we can't just throw a challenge and vote for her," Madeline sighed.

"Right," Floyd said, "say we did throw a challenge. There's four members on our team, meaning Terry would have to vote for Scarlet. And besides, Scarlet would just arrange a little 'accident' for you or Terry, and that would probably cancel the elimination ceremony."

"Me or Terry?" Madeline asked, "Why not you?"

"I don't know," Floyd shrugged, "I think if Scarlet wanted me gone, I'd be gone by now."

Madeline and Floyd had been talking behind the craft tent- of course, Scarlet had tailed them and had been listening in.

CONFESSIONAL: Scarlet

Scarlet: Great. Floyd knows. Babe, you're making it hard for me to take you to the final two with me. I'll just have to take out Madeline the next chance I get.

Joey: Take out Madeline? Wait, you mean you're-

Scarlet: HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE?

Joey: Um, laters!

(End Confessional)

Floyd was walking back to the trailer when he saw Joey walking by.

"Hey," Floyd greeted.

"Hey," Joey sighed.

"Not that I care, but you sound upset," Floyd told Joey.

"It's Scarlet," Joey frowned, "see, I kind of have a crush on her, but I think she's a lesbian."

"Um, what?" Floyd asked.

"Yeah," Joey nodded, "she was talking about how she needed to 'take out' Madeline."

Floyd's jaw dropped.

"I know, right?" Joey sighed, "I mean, I didn't hear all of it, because Scarlet saw me in the confessional and kicked me out. Oh well- see you later."

CONFESSIONAL: Floyd

How- how the hell does she know? And if Scarlet saw Joey spying on her in the confessional- that means Joey or Madeline is next!

(End Confessional)

"Hey Jesse," Scarlet greeted, entering the cast trailer, "can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure thing," the intern smiled, "what is it?"

"Alright guys," Blaineley smiled, "today, our challenge is based off of one of the Godzilla movies. I have no idea which specific one, since there was like twenty, but needless to say it is Godzilla. You'll all be in the city set, and the object of the challenge is to find the green flag we have hidden somewhere. Whoever finds the flag first wins the reward for their team."

"Is that all?" TJ asked.

"No," Blaineley smirked, "remember, it IS a Godzilla movie. Do you know how many innocent bystanders died in that movie? No, Godzilla will be able to stomp you, set you aflame, and whatever else the robot was programmed to do. Now, follow me to the set, and we'll begin the challenge."

The crew was lead to the middle of the set, and Blaineley smiled at them.

"I'll give you, hm, a two minute head start," the hostess smirked.

"That's nowhere NEAR enough!" Shann gasped.

"Do I look like a care?" Blaineley asked, "Anyway, you better get going. The intern Jesse will explain the reward to the winning team- I have to go for my daily pedicure. Have fun!"

"C'mon Naima," Cameron smiled, "let's go win this thing."

"Alright," Naima agreed, "let's go."

"Let's do this thing!" James cheered! "Right, Joey? Let's go!"

"Okay," Joey smiled, and began walking with James.

"Wait!" Floyd shouted, "You guys better come with me!"

"Why?" James asked, "You usually never want to hang out with us!"

"I just, uh," Floyd stammered, "I just think it would be better if we were in a group, is all."

"Well," James considered, "okay!"

CONFESSIONAL: James

Poor Floyd- he probably feels lonely now that Izabela is gone.

(End Confessional)

CONFESSIONAL: Floyd

I can't just let Scarlet knock off Joey like that! I have to keep a good eye on those two- Madeline as well, I guess.

(End Confessional)

"Hey, Madeline," Floyd said, "where's Scarlet?"

"I dunno," Madeline answered, "Actually, I haven't seen her all day.

"Then you better come, too," Floyd told her.

Madeline raised an eyebrow, but nonetheless tagged along with Floyd and the others.

Meanwhile, Shann was watching the four intently.

"I wonder what Floyd's up to," she murmured.

"Oh, it's probably nothing," TJ told her friend.

"Maybe he's trying to make an alliance," Shann persisted.

"Oh, come on,"" TJ sighed, "what's your issue with Floyd, anyway? I'm sure he's just trying to help them out."

"Madeline, maybe," Shann agreed, "but Joey and James? They're on completely different teams!"

"Just ease up," Reagan told her, "we should be focusing on winning right now."

"You're right," Shann sighed, "let's go."

Terry had gone off on his own, but instead of looking for the green flag, he was looking for Scarlet.

"Damnit," he muttered, "what the hell is she doing?"

"Thanks again, Jesse," Scarlet smiled.

"No problem," Jesse sighed, "but can I PLEASE have the controller back?"

"But I've always wanted to control a giant robot!" scarlet moaned, clutching the controller.

"Well," Jesse sighed, "alright. But only for a LITTLE while."

CONFESSIONAL: Scarlet

I managed to persuade Jesse to let me control the Godzilla robot for this challenge. Now all that's left is to find Joey and Madeline, literally crush them both, and then lead Floyd to the green flag so we can win the challenge.

(End Confessional)

Cameron and Naima were walking down the street, when the heard something move from behind them.

"What was that?" Naima asked.

"Probably nothing," Cameron told her.

Then a clear crash was heard from behind them, and the two spun around.

"Don't tell me that was nothing," Naima panicked, "it came from that alleyway over there."

Cameron gulped, then began to approach the alley.

Collin ran out from the alley, looking panicked.

"Oh," Cameron laughed, "it's just Collin."

"Run!" Collin told them.

"Why?" Cameron asked, "What's-"

Just then, the Godzilla robot lunged out from behind a building, and let out a roar.

"Oh," Cameron said, "I guess that's !"

Then the three ran as fast as they could away from the robot.

Meanwhile, Joey, James, Floyd and Madeline wee also trying to find the flag.

"Where IS it?" Madeline groaned.

"Dunno," Joey replied, "but we better be on the lookout for that robot."

"You mean THAT robot?" James asked, pointing into the distance.

Joey squinted, and saw James was pointing at an approaching Godzilla-bot.

"Yep," Joey told him, "that'd be the one."

"Sweet," James grinned, "I wish I had a robot like that."

Just then, Cameron, Naima and Collin ran by.

"Hey dudes!" James called, "what's up?"

"ROBOT!" Cameron shouted back.

"Yeah, I kinda see that!" James shouted back.

"Why the hell aren't we running?" Floyd demanded.

"Good question," Madeline replied, "but we should probably start."

Moments later, Joey and friends had joined up with Cameron's group.

"I'm surprised we haven't seen that robot yet," TJ muttered.

"What, do you really WANT to?" Reagan asked.

"Well…" TJ thought.

"Guys!" Shann announced, "The flag!"

Sure enough, a green flag was just a few dozen feet away. The three girls ran up to it, and Shann grabbed a hold of it.

"WE won!" she shouted.

The High Risers all cheered, excited with their comeback.

"Okay Scarlet," Jesse said, "the challenge is over, the High Risers won… I need the controller back."

Scarlet ignored Jesse, with a sinister grin spreading across her face.

"Scarlet?" Jesse asked.

Meanwhile, the Godzilla robot had Cameron, Collin, Naima and the rest cornered.

"Oh no," Cameron groaned, "we're dead!"

Just then, the robot turned to Joey, and raised its foot.

"Look out!" Floyd called pulling Joey out of the way.

The robot's foot landed, missing its target completely. A snarl formed on it's face, and it let out a roar.

"Thanks Floyd!" Joey said, "You totally saved my-"

Suddenly, the robot let out a burst of flame.

"Out of the way!" Collin shouted, "It's not going to leave!"

"Oh no," Naima groaned.

"We're trapped!" Cameron shouted.

Floyd managed to shove Madeline aside just as the robot launched a kick towards the athlete.

"Damnit Floyd," Scarlet muttered from the control room, "just let me do what needs to be done."

The robot swung its foot, but instead of hitting Joey or Madeline, it hit James, who went flying.

"JAMES!" Joey shouted.

"Oh, shit," Floyd muttered, "it's going to pick us off one by one!"

CONFESSIONAL: Floyd

I know Scarlet's behind this, somehow. Hope your happy- seven medical eliminations in one challenge. One way ticket to the final five.

(End Confessional)

The robot let out a huge roar, and everyone cowered.

"It's been nice competing with you guys," Madeline groaned.

"same here," Collin agreed.

"I never thought it would end THIS way," Cameron whimpered, "Mom, if you ever see this, sue this show for everything they've got!"

But before the robot could do anything, sparks began flying from it, and it collapsed.

"What the hell?" Floyd asked.

Just then, Blaineley came out from behind Godzilla, wearing a bathrobe.

"I don't care if its part of a challenge," she hissed, "NO ONE disturbs my pedicures. NO ONE!"

"BLAINELEY!" everyone cheered.

Joey rushed over, then gave Blaineley a hug.

"I… love… you…" he told her.

"Yes, yes, I know," she said, pushing him off, "Well, whatever. The challenge is over, so let's all meet back at the trailers."

"No!" Scarlet groaned from the control room, "NOOOO! That was PERFECT!"

"Okay," Jesse said to Scarlet, "sorry, but I'm not sure I want to help you out anymore."

"GAHHH!" Scarlet shrieked.

"Good job, High Risers," Blaineley announced, "you guys win today's reward- a day at the spa!"

The High Risers all cheered, as a limousine pulled up, and took them away.

"Well, that's another episode of Total Drama Cinematic Showdown" Blaineley said to the camera, "tune in next time for a surprise that's sure to shock you. Keep an eye out for the next all new episode of:

TOTAL!

DRAMA!

CINEMATIC SHOWDOWN!"

(A/N: Hope you liked that chapter. I'm not sure when the next episode will be out, because I've reached a huge slump- I have no idea who should go home next. I've narrowed the field down to two people- issue is, I had HUGE roles planned for them in the future. And no, I can't just pick someone else- one of them has to go home for the storyline to evolve. You'll see what I mean, I guess. So, until next time, Hades out!)


	11. Episode 10

"Ohhh no, they say he's got to go, go, go Godzilla! Last time on Total Drama Cinematic Showdown:  
>We had a visit from everyone's favorite dragon-dinosaur thing. Scarlet persuaded Jesse to let her control the Godzilla-bot and seven contestants were put in peril. Even though the High Risers won, Scarlet still went after everyone, although Floyd was able to save Joey and Madeline from her attack. In the end, it was Blaineley who ended up saving everyone, though it was for her own reasons. What huge surprise do I have in store this time? Who will go home? Find out on an all new:<br>TOTAL!  
>DRAMA!<br>CINEMATIC SHOWDOWN!"  
>(Theme Song Here)<p>

CONFESSIONAL: Floyd  
>That was way too close last time. I really thought I was going to die. I know Scarlet had something to do with it- otherwise why would the robot have targeted Joey and Madeline specifically?<br>(End Confessional)

The contestants were all eating lunch in the mess hall when Chris walked in, smiling. 

Hey guys," the host smirked, "guess what?"  
>"Chris, can't you just let us eat in peace for once?" Cameron asked.<br>"Uh, no." Chris told him, "And you'll all want to hear my announcement, it's pretty important stuff."  
>"Well?" Reagan asked, "What is it?"<br>"We have another contestant entering the game," Chris smiled, "please welcome…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
>"…Nah, I'm just yankin' your chain."<br>Everyone shot Chris a dirty look, then went back to eating.  
>"However," Chris said, smiling again, "as of now, the teams are officially dissolved."<br>"WHAT?" almost everyone exclaimed at once.  
>"Yep," Chris smiled, "there wasn't enough team drama going on. Plus, this'll add the need for alliances, and therefore tension."<br>"Then can we at least have the day off?" Reagan sighed.  
>"Let me think about that," Chris mused, "um, no. No you can't. In fact, I have a special challenge planned for today."<br>"What is it?" Madeline asked.  
>"I'll give you a hint," Chris smiled, "PUT THE LOTION IN THE BASKET!"<br>Everyone blinked, then stared at Chris.  
>"PRECIOUS!" Chris said, grabbing Floyd by the shirt collar, "DON'T HURT MY DOG!"<br>"Christ, calm down you freaking lunatic!" Floyd exclaimed.  
>"Did NO one understand those references?" Chris asked.<br>Everyone shook their heads.  
>"SILENCE OF THE LAMBS!" Chris groaned, "The correct answer was Silence of the Lambs!"<br>"Ohh," James said, "yeah, I get it now. What's Silence of the Lambs?"  
>"Whatever," Chris grumbled, "The winner will get to see the movie later. Right now, all you need to worry about is your challenge, which is simple- catch a killer! Multiple former contestants from the original series will be arriving back at the film lot. Somewhere in the film lot, we have a building set up- in that building, the serial killer has taken Courtney hostage, and he's keeping her there. The first person to rescue Courtney wins immunity for tonight."<br>"Rescue Courtney?" Cameron said, "Why the heck would anyone want to do that?"  
>"Because immunity is on the line," Chris told him, "and plus, if you just leave her there, she'll probably find a way to sue you guys. Take it from me, if there's one thing you never want to deal with, it's Courtney's lawyers. Now, in the movie, the FBI consulted serial killer Hannibal Lecter for advice on the case. So, if you guys want, you can consult one of the former contestants for help- he's locked up in a super secret room. If you want to see him, Chef will take you there." <p>

"But how else would we find out who's the killer?" TJ asked. 

"Good question," Chris smiled, "if you ask the others who have arrived here, they each have a clue that they can give you. But be careful- if you're not on your guard, the killer will be able to capture you, and you'll be the one who has to be rescued."

"Alright," Madeline smiled, "shouldn't be too hard. When does the challenge start?"

"Let me see," Chris thought, "how about… now!"

"Surely you can't be serious!" Cameron exclaimed.

"I am serious, and don't call me Shirley," Chris smiled, "but don't worry, that movie challenge will be in a little while. Well, what are you guys waiting for? Go catch a killer!"

The contestants all spread out, and began with the challenge- except for Scarlet and Terry.

"Listen," Scarlet whispered, "there's only two of us, and Floyd knows about our alliance, I'm sure of it."

"Oh, great," Terry groaned.

"It's not over yet," Scarlet sighed, "we just need to make sure one of us wins immunity tonight- preferably me. Then, you use your powers of manipulation to get everyone to vote for someone else."

"Why do YOU need immunity so badly?" Terry demanded, "Why not ME?"

"Because," Scarlet snapped, "if I don't have immunity, Floyd will make sure I go home. Your not as big of a priority."

"What, can you see inside Floyd's head or something?" Terry asked.

Scarlet just shrugged, then walked off.

"I think the killer is Ezekiel," Cameron told Naima, "I mean, after season three and all. It would be so much like Chris to type-cast the poor guy."

"I don't know," Naima shrugged, "we better make sure of it. How about we interview a few people first?"

"Good point," Cameron agreed, "better safe than sorry."

In the meantime, Shann , TJ and Reagan (the three decided to stick together) were interviewing Cody.

"Can you give us any names?" Shann asked.

"Not allowed," Cody told them, "sorry."

"Appearance?" TJ asked.

"No," Cody told her again, "I only have this clue that Chris wrote down for me."

With that, Cody held up a slip of paper, which Reagan grabbed.

"It says, 'you go to hell. You go to hell and you die.' What the hell kind of clue is that?" Reagan demanded.

"I dunno," Cody told her, "maybe if you get some other clues, you'll figure it all out."

"Well, thanks anyway, Cody," Shann sighed, "I'm sure we'll figure it out eventually."

Floyd had decided to go straight to Chef, and ask to see the consultant.

"Whatever," Chef said, "right this way."

Chef lead Floyd past the trailers, to an area Floyd wasn't sure he recognized.

"In there," Chef told him, "he's locked up and everything, no need to worry."

"Right," Floyd told him, "because I was sooo worried about that."

Floyd walked down the hall, until at last he came to the cell where the consultant was.

"Oh, you have to be kidding me," Floyd moaned.

"Hola, bromigo," Alejandro greeted, "how's your day going?"

"Cut the shit, AL," Floyd threatened, "just tell me what I need to know."

"Ah, yes," Alejandro smiled, "but what DO you need to know? Just about the challenge, or something more?"

"Something more?" Floyd asked, "Quit the games, Alejandro. I have no idea what you mean-"

"Oh, but I think you do," AL smiled, "you're lost and on your own in this game. I notice Izabela isn't with you. How is she?"

"Fine," Floyd growled.

"Really?" Alejandro mused, "That's not what I last heard."

Floyd's eyes narrowed, and he glared at Alejandro from across the room.

"Admit it, Floyd. You're scared. You don't know what to do, and you're scared. Last season, you were facing an incredibly dangerous opponent, but you had your friends. Now you're alone, and you have to go up against someone more deadly than I."

Floyd just continued to glare at Alejandro, not saying anything.

"Well?" Alejandro asked, "I'm right, then?"

"No," Floyd smirked, "Madeline already told me she's on my side. And whether I like it or not, Joey and James will be, too."

Alejandro let out a laugh.

"HA! Maybe for now, but for how much longer? You cannot protect them forever. Even now, Scarlet is somewhere around the set- maybe, as we speak, there's another medical elimination in process. Face it, bromigo. You're nothing without Izabela. It's like Blaineley said- you're just 'the boyfriend', and you always will be."

Joey and James walked in front of the Craft tent, and looked at each other.

"Okay, what've we got?" James asked.

"Um, Bridgette gave us a stick, and Trent gave us a pair of glasses."

"Right," James smiled, "so that narrows it down to… Actually, I have no idea who that narrows it down to."

"Same here," Joey shrugged.

Just then, a figure approached them from behind the tent.

"Hey!" Joey exclaimed, "Look! It's-"

Cameron and Naima were walking around the trailer, as confused as ever.

"A tape of Barnaby Jones?" Naima asked, "Tell me again why Geoff would give you that?"

"I have no clue," Cameron groaned, "we're totally lost- we have no idea who the culprit could be!"

"What about that guy over there?" Naima asked.

"What guy?"

"The one in the trench coa-

Minutes later, Cameron and Naima found themselves at the bottom of a pit with Joey, James, and Courtney.

"Well, looks like we all lost our chance at immunity," Cameron sighed.

"Oh well," Joey smiled, "at least we have each other!"

"I'd rather have a million dollars," Cameron muttered, rolling his eyes.

Madeline was walking to the trailers just in time to meet up with Floyd.

"Hey!" she greeted, "How's it going?"

"I quit," Floyd told her.

"Wait, what?" She asked.

"I said, 'I quit'. I'm done here. Game over. No mas. Done."

Floyd walked into the boy's trailer, then grabbed his suitcase.

"Woah woah, what's going on?" TJ asked.

She, Reagan and Shann just arrived at the scene.

"I dunno," Madeline shrugged, "Floyd told me he's quitting the game."

"WHAT?" TJ exclaimed.

"Something's not right, here," Reagan murmured, "but we better get back to finding clues."

"Shouldn't one of us try to talk to him?" TJ asked.

"Don't bother," Floyd snapped, now appearing, "I can't wait to get out of here. Just leave me be, got that?"

"Come on," TJ told him, "you did so well last season! If anyone here could win, it would be you!"

"I don't want the money anymore," Floyd sighed, "I just… I want to go home. Okay? I said it. I want to go home- I can't do this anymore."

The girl's all looked at Floyd in surprise. Floyd gave one last sigh, then he turned and began walking away.

TJ and Madeline both wanted to say something- but when it came down to it, there wasn't anything to say.

Without a word, the four girls turned and left.

"Thanks," Collin said to Duncan, smiling.

"Whatever," Duncan shrugged, "just take the clue and go."

What Duncan handed Collin was a brown paper bag. Eagerly, Collin opened it, and pulled out what was inside.

"Woah," Collin said, "no- no way… that means the killer… it can't be-"

Scarlet and Terry watched their four targets come into sight.

"Shann, Reagan, TJ, and Madeline," Terry smirked, "not bad. Four people In one go. You sure this trap will work?"

"Of course I'm sure," Scarlet smiled, "after this, all that's left is to win immunity- just for insurance."

"Are you sure Chris won't be mad at you for destroying the crafts and services tent?" Terry asked, "I mean, the explosion should do a fair amount of damage-"

"Just shut up and let me do my work," Scarlet hissed.

"Whatever," Terry shrugged.

As the four girls came closer, Terry and Scarlet ran as quickly as they could, and hid behind a nearby trailer- Jesse's trailer, actually.

"Hand me the detonator," Scarlet smiled.

Terry smirked, then did as commanded.

Scarlet looked at the detonator- just a simple remote with one green button on it. Simple, but it would serve its purpose.

"Wait for it," Scarlet whispered, "wait for it…"

Scarlet watched as the four girls stepped directly in front of the tent.

Scarlet smiled to herself, then pressed the button.

(A/N: DUHN… DUHN…. DUHN! Two-parter alert! This actually has nothing to do with my slump, I just felt like screwing with you guys a little. What will happen with Floyd leaving the game? Who is the killer? Has Scarlet lost her mind? Find out next time on:

TOTAL!

DRAMA!

CINEMATIC SHOWDOWN!

You hate me right now, don't you? :P)


	12. Episode 11

(And now, the exciting conclusion to the previous episode of TDCS!)

The four girls heard the explosion before they felt it- or maybe it was the other way around. Frankly, it sucked either way.

"Dude," Terry gasped.

"What," Scarlet laughed, "thought I was joking?"

"I didn't think you were that nuts!" Terry exclaimed.

"Whatever," Scarlet shrugged, "that's four down, five to go."

"Five?" Terry asked, "There's six others we have to deal with!"

"Not Floyd," Scarlet said, "He's coming to the final three with us."

"Oh no," Terry laughed, "there's no way we're letting him come with us. If he does, you'll just drop me to take him to the finals with you."

"So?" Scarlet asked, "Third place is better than what you'll get if you keep questioning me."

"Is that a threat?" Terry demanded.

"It is what it is," Scarlet shrugged, "but we have no time for bickering. Let's go win this thing."

Collin was heading towards the trailers, when he spotted Floyd walking towards the Lame-o-suine.

"Floyd!" Collin shouted, "You have to see what I found!"

Collin rushed over to Floyd, and pulled out a purple shirt.

"Look!" He said, "This means the killer wore a purple shirt!"

"I don't care," Floyd told him, "I just want to get out of here."

"Wait, what?" Collin asked.

"I quit the game," Floyd told him, walking away, "I'm getting out of this dump and kissing Total Drama goodbye."

"You're… quitting?" Collin asked.

"Yeah, do I have to say it in French or something?" Floyd asked.

"Why would you quit?" Collin asked.

"Because," Floyd said, "I was talking to Alejandro, and he said some stuff. The problem was, it's all true. Last time I did so well because I had Izabela- I guess I grew dependant on her. The only other friends I have in this game are Joey and James- and I don't think they'll last too long either."

"What makes you say that?" Collin asked.

"Nothing," Floyd grumbled, "it doesn't matter."

"But if you care about Izabela so much, don't you realize she'd want you to continue on?" Collin asked.

"Yeah," Floyd nodded, "you know what? You're right. Izabela would want me to carry on. And you know what else?"

"What?" Collin asked.

"I don't care," Floyd told him, "screw Chris, screw Izabela, screw this show. Yeah, you know what? SCREW YOU GUYS, I'M GOING HOME!"

Before Floyd got inside the limousine, he shouted to Collin, "AND NO ONE IN TDI WORE A PURPLE SHIRT!"

"Wait," Collin muttered, "so that means… what?"

Floyd got into the back of the lame-o-suine.

"Take me to the nearest airport," Floyd told the driver, "or bus stop. I couldn't care less at this point."

After a minute of driving, the lame-o-suine pulled over.

"Why are we stopping?" Floyd demanded.

There was no answer from the driver.

"Hello?" Floyd asked.

Still no answer.

"Hey, jackass!" Floyd shouted, "I'm talking to you!"

When there was still no answer, Floyd got out of the car, and walked over to the driver's door, which he yanked open.

"Alright," he said, "you better have a damn good explanation for- what the hell?"

There was no one in the driver's seat.

"Oh, goddamnit," he groaned, "thanks, Chris. You couldn't just let me leave, could you?"

CONFESSIONAL: Chris

Um, no. No I couldn't.

(End Confessional)

Floyd was about to turn around, but before he could a cloth was pressed over his mouth, and he fell unconscious.

"Oh my god," Madeline groaned.

The athlete's vision was blurry, and her head was ringing, but she managed to force herself into a sitting position.

"Guys?" she groaned, "What happened?"

"Madeline?" TJ asked, "That you?"

"Yeah," Madeline replied, "what-"

"I dunno," TJ groaned, "something exploded…. Shann and Reagan are both unconscious."

"Oh no," Madeline groaned, "are they okay?"

"Hard to tell," TJ replied, "too much smoke, I can't see that much."

"What do we do?" Madeline asked.

"Get them to the infirmary," TJ replied, "it's the only thing we CAN do. You grab Reagan, I'll get Shann."

After a few minutes, TJ and Madeline both began to carry Shann and Reagan away from the site of the explosion.

"Wait," Madeline said, "where IS the infirmary?"

Meanwhile, Floyd, Courtney, Joey, James, Cameron and Naima were all stuck at the bottom of the hole.

"Great," Floyd groaned, "I'm still here."

"Yeah," Joey asked, "why wouldn't you be?"

"Nevermind," Floyd sighed.

"This sucks," Cameron groaned, "if we had just gotten to Ezekiel like I had said, we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"Oh, whatever," Naima replied, "the killer isn't Ezekiel!"

"Says you!" Cameron replied.

Cameron and Naima began arguing fiercely, while Joey started playing with the stick Bridgette had given him.

"Joey, don't play with the clues!" James said, "What if you break it!"

"Whatever, mom," Joey sighed.

"Wait a second," Floyd said, "that stick was a clue?"

"Yuh-huh," Joey nodded, "Bridgette gave it to us."

"A stick," Floyd muttered, "and a purple shirt… Oh my god. I know who the killer is."

"They'll be alright," Chef told TJ and Madeline, "a little banged up, is all."

"Thanks Chef," TJ smiled, "I was really worried."

"Whatever," Chef replied, "just go back to your challenge."

"C'mon," TJ said to Madeline once they were outside of the infirmary, "we can still win this!"

"You're right," Madeline smiled, "we just have to hurry and get more clues!"

The two took off running, in search of former contestants.

Scarlet and Terry watched from behind a nearby building.

"NO!" Scarlet hissed, "That is NOT how this is supposed to go!"

"Chill," Terry told her.

"Don't you tell ME to chill!" Scarlet snapped, "I'll-"

"Ssh!" Terry hushed, "Here comes Collin!"

Sure enough, Collin walked by the two.

"Hey Collin," Terry smiled.

Collin just nodded at Terry, then turned and walked away.

"Phew," Terry sighed, "THAT was close. You could have blown our cover."

"Oh, go die in a hole," Scarlet told him.

"!" Floyd shouted, "We all know it's you! WE have something that might interest you!"

"Floyd, what the heck are you doing?" James said, panicked, "Don't bring the killer back!"

"He's not a real killer," Courtney told him.

"So what?" James said, "He's old and creepy!"

Just then, stuck his head over the hole, and looked down at everyone.

"What do you want?" he asked.

Floyd snatched the stick from Joey.

"Mr. Twig!" Garrison exclaimed.

"Let us go, and we'll give him back," Courtney called up.

Garrison then threw down a bucket that was attached to a rope.

"Put him in the bucket!" Garrison shouted.

"Let us out first!" Cameron told him.

"Don't you hurt my twig!" Garrison screamed.

"What?" Floyd asked, "No, we really just want to get out of here, dude."

(A/N: It's really weird writing an impression of Garrison doing an impression of Buffalo Bill from SOTL. Just saying.)

"I'll tell you what," Floyd said, "I'll come up WITH the twig, alright? Courtney, too."

"Fine," Mr. Garrison replied, "just don't pull any funny business."

Floyd stepped into the bucket, grabbing a hold of Courtney, (again, FanFICTION), and MR. Garrison hoisted them up.

"Now give me back Mr. Twig!" Garrison exclaimed.

"Fetch," Floyd smiled, throwing Mr. Twig into the hole.

"MR. TWIG!" Garrison shouted, jumping into the hole.

"Now then," Floyd smiled, "I've got a challenge to win!"

CONFESSIONAL: Chris

Yeah, there's the thing about winning challenges. Even if you're really pissed off, you'll forget all about it once you get a glimpse of victory.

(End Confessional)

Floyd led Courtney over to Chris' private trailer, and he knocked on the door.

"Chris!" he shouted, "I won!"

"Good job, Floyd," Chris smiled, opening the door, "you have immunity, which means you're contractually OBLIGED to stay here for another challenge."

"Yeah, I know," Floyd smiled, "that- wait, no. No- no, no- NOOOOOOOO!"

"Alright guys," Chris said at the elimination ceremony, "we had a few shockers here today. Not many, but a few. Ellen and Reagan are still in the infirmary- Chef informed me that he'll need another couple of days to make sure, but it looks like they may have broken a few bones, and may have to leave the competition. As of now, however, they, along with Floyd, are safe. Cameron, Naima, TJ, and Madeline, you are all also safe. Collin, you are also here for another challenge. Terry and Scarlet, you guys also have immunity."

Only Joey and James remained.

"Well well," Chris mused, "this should be interesting. Looks like the dynamic duo has been split up! The final award of the night goes to…

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"…James! Joey, time to take the walk of shame!"

"Sorry, dude," James sighed.

"IT's alright," Joey shrugged, "I still have a million dollars. I don't need any more money. Try to win this season so we can have the biggest party ever, alright dude?"

"You know it," James smiled, "I'll have a party every night here in your honor, bro. Have fun wherever this season's losers go."

A while after the elimination ceremony, TJ and Madeline approached Floyd.

"So, you decided to stay?" TJ Asked.

"No," Floyd sighed, "Chris did. He made me read the contract- if I do leave, he's allowed to sue me for a quarter million dollars. I figure I'll take my chances here."

"Good to hear!" Madeline smiled, "I'm sure it won't be all bad!"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," Floyd told her, "but I've got a gold trailer reserved for me."

"Oh, okay," TJ said, "you go have fun, then."

Floyd went to leave, but then turned back.

"Hey, you guys wanna watch a movie with me?" he asked.

TJ and Madeline looked at Floyd, smiling.

"Alright!" They agreed.

"Well, there's that," Chris smiled, "tune in next time to see if Reagan and Ellen are still in the game! And what other huge twist do we have in store? Find out next time on:

TOTAL!

DRAMA!

CINEMATIC SHOWDOWN!"

(A/N: Not sure how I feel about this chapter. It's kind of hard to focus, since I got a huge migraine in the middle of writing this. Oh well- make sure you read the next chapter, which will be an aftermath! I didn't leave as big of a cliff-hanger as I would have liked, but I figure two contestants on the line is enough. Well, whatever. I think you'll like the next episode, it looks… promising. See you all next time, goodnight!)


	13. Aftermath 2

"Welcome, to Total Drama Aftermath!" Ashton announced, "We've got a few surprises for you tonight, but first, we'll be conducting interviews with Izabela, Greyson, and Joey. For those of you too stupid to figure out the pattern, aftermaths occur after every three eliminations instead of the usual six episodes. Also, a few rumors from the producers about upcoming seasons, including info on the third season that was just given the green light. In fact, we'll get an exclusive interview with the Total Drama team, including Hades, Chris, Blaineley, and a few interns. So, stay tuned for an all new aftermath!"

(Theme Song)

"Alright guys!" Ashton greeted, "First up, we have our interview with Izabela!"

Izabela walked on stage, and everyone in the crowd cheered.

"So Izabela," Ashton asked, "as one of the most popular female contestants on the show, how does it feel to be eliminated so early?"

"Honestly?" Izabela asked, "I don't care all that much. I made it to the finals last season. Me getting eliminated early just means other people who didn't shine as much last time can get more screen time."

"Bull shit," Ashton coughed, "anyway, what do you think about the Star Wars movies?"

"Why, are those coming up as challenges or something?" Izabela asked.

"I don't know," Ashton replied, "maybe. I was just asking because I was thinking about renting the movies later. Whatever. So, everyone's dying to know, what's your take on the cannon incident?"

"I'm going to kill Terry," Izabela growled, "but I can't do it from here. If I could maybe get back in the game, I could make sure Terry was blown out of the water."

"Maybe you'll get the chance," Ashton shrugged, "well, it's been nice talking with you. Next up, we have Greyson."

Izabela went to the sidelines, and Greyson came to take her place.

"Hey Greyson," Ashton smiled, "how's it feel to be eliminated so early again?"

"I'm glad to be off that show," Greyson shuddered, "with all the medical eliminations and insane challenges, it was only a matter of time before I was killed, or something."

"Right," Ashton nodded, "who would you say stands the best chance of winning this season?"

"Hm," Greyson thought, "hard to tell right now. I'd put my money on TJ or Shann. TJ because we've seen how well she performs in challenges and Shann is a great leader. She does well in challenges too."

"Who do you think the next to go will be?" Ashton asked.

"Uh," Greyson thought, "Cameron or James. Cameron is at a physical disadvantage compared to everyone else, and let's face it, James isn't really… well, James is James."

"You got that right," Ashton agreed, "another question: is there anyone who's been eliminated so far that you think should still be in the game?"

"Izabela and Hula," Greyson said, "with their medical eliminations. I thought Chris would let them back in the game or something, but apparently not. Although , Izabela being gone gives someone a chance to shine, like she said herself."

"Seriously, does no one have any hostile feelings about getting eliminated?" Ashton growled, "I sure as hell do! I refuse to believe everyone is all like, 'oh well, it gives someone else a chance.' Either you're all liars, or you've all turned into-sigh. Calm down Ashton. Righto. Well then, what was your favorite challenge to compete in?"

"Maybe the avatar challenge," Greyson smiled, "it was our first major victory as a team. That, and it was kind of cool. Like a big videogame. Okay, it was pretty fun, is what I'm saying."

"Right," Ashton nodded, "nice talking to you, Greyson. Next up, the winner of season one, Joey!"

Joey appeared, and the crowd burst into applause.

"Welcome, Joey!" Ashton said, "You were the fan favorite AND winner of last season. How do you feel about being eliminated so early?"

"Well," Joey said, "I do have a million dollars, so-"

"Wow Joey, you really feel that angry?" Ashton asked, "You DID win last time."

"What?" Joey asked, "No, I was saying I have nothing to be mad about-"

"Calm down!" Ashton told him, "no need to get all hostile."

Joey sat there, looking incredibly confused.

"Well, as the most experienced player, who do you think has the best shot at winning?" Ashton asked.

"Actually," Joey said, "I'm still trying to figure out how I won last season."

"So is everyone else," Ashton nodded, "okay, who do you WANT to win this season?"

"James," Joey said, "or maybe Scarlet."

Everyone gasped.

"What?" Joey asked.

"You really want Scarlet to win?" Ashton asked.

"Uh, duh," Joey told him, "she's like, the hottest girl on the entire show!"

"You probably haven't seen the reruns yet," Ashton shrugged, "whatever. What was your favorite challenge to compete in?"

"Hm," Joey thought, "I guess the pirate challenge. Pirates are like, I don't know, the pimps of the sea."

"I'm not even sure what that could mean," Ashton sighed, "but anyway, it's been a pleasure to have you on the show. Next up, we have Hades, Blaineley, Chris and Jesse live via webcam!"

The audience cheered as the huge screen lit up, revealing said people.

"Hey guys," Chris greeted, "happy to see me, I guess."

"You know it," Ashton smiled, "so, what's the future of TDH look like?"

"Well," Blaineley smiled, "it looks like-"

"Hell no," Hades cut her off, "my show, my interview."

"Whatever," Blaineley scowled.

"Well," Hades began, "the third season has already been confirmed, and most of the kinks are being worked out as we speak. The location is currently being decided, and-"

"I get to decide the location!" Chris told Hades, "That's what you told me!"

"Yeah yeah," Hades sighed, "Chris is picking the location. It's not going to be in Canada, but most likely some sort of tropical island somewhere. We're also going to be using-"

"Survivor rules!" Blaineley smiled, "Which means-"

"Which mean shut the hell up!" Hades snapped, "I'm trying to talk! We'll be using survivor rules. Basically, this means we'll have various idols that can be found across camp and used. So far, we have the immunity idol, power idol, and fist idol. You should all know what the immunity idol does. The power idol-"

"The power idol," Chris said, "gives the team an edge during challenges-"

"SHUT UP!" Hades shouted, "The power idol gives a team a special advantage during challenges. The fist idol-"

Blaineley opened her mouth, but Hades cut her off.

"If either of you attention-whores cut me off again, I'll have both of you fired. Well, I can't have Chris fired, but Blaineley I can have dismissed without lifting my finger. Got it?"

The two hosts nodded.

"Thank you," Hades sighed, "now, the fist idol adds an additional vote to a selected player at the elimination ceremony. The working title for the season is TD: Power of the Idol."

"Sounds great," Ashton smirked, "I assume I'll be in it?"

"Nope," Hades told him, "season three is all new competitors."

"Oh," Ashton scowled, "I guess that's okay, then…"

"Yeah, well we have to go," Hades said, "we're setting things up for the next challenge. Later guys."

"Bye," Ashton said, as the webcam turned off.

"Well," he continued, "time for our main event of the night. Will all of the former contestants of this season please come forward?"

Joey, Hula, Mary, Greyson, and Izabela all stepped forward.

"Alright guys," Ashton smiled, "good news. A former contestant will be allowed back into the game. All you have to do is survive the longest in tonight's event."

"What's the event?" Greyson asked.

"Simple," Ashton answered, "I take this tazer right here in my pocket. I'll be shooting at all of you guys- your job is to not get caught. I'll also randomly ask trivia questions to you. If you fail to answer a question, you'll also be eliminated."

"So if we get tazed, we're eliminated, and if we get a question wrong, we're eliminated?" Hula asked.

"That's right," Ashton smiled, "the contestant who does not get eliminated by any means is back in the game. So spread out, and let's start this thing!"

Everyone backed away from Ashton, who pulled the tazer out of his pocket.

"Alright," Ashton said, "Joey, what state does Tom Cruise live in?"

"Um," Joey said, "denial?"

"WRONG!" Ashton shouted, as he fired his tazer.

The tazer hit Mary, who was then electrocuted.

"Mary and Joey are out," Ashton said, "Now, Izabela, what was the name of Duncan's tarantula?"

"Scruffy, right?" Izabela answered.

"Yep," Ashton answered, as he tazered Hula.

"That just leaves Greyson and Izabela," Ashton announced.

Ashton then fired a shot at Izabela, but she managed to dodge it.

"Okay Greyson," Ashton smirked, "answer this question. If Pinocchio says his nose is about to grow, what would happen?"

"Um," Greyson began, "w…what?"

"Wrong!" Ashton cheered, "the correct answer was, Pinocchio's head would implode."

"I'm back in the game!" Izabela cheered, "I'll be able to take down Terry and-"

But Izabela was cut off when she was hit with the tazer.

"Sorry, but you're wrong too," Ashton smiled, "I'M back in the game."

"Woah, what?" Greyson asked.

"The rules were, the only former contestant to not get tazed or answer a trivia question incorrectly is allowed back in the game," Ashton smiled, "last time I checked, I'M a former contestant."

"Yup," Greyson sighed, "shoulda seen that coming."

"Well, that's it for tonight's aftermath," Ashton smirked, "I gotta go get packed. Later, losers!"

With that, Ashton strode triumphantly off of the set.

(A/N: Well, what do ya think? Surprising enough? I might publish another chapter tonight, but I might go to bed. I actually function better if I get like, four hours of sleep, so staying up might be better anyway. I just realized how much you guys must have learned about me in my author's notes… and now I feel kind of awkward. Laters!)


	14. Episode 12

"Last time on TDCS:

Things were shaken up quite a bit in our first two-parter! Floyd tried to leave the game, which I put a stop to, and Scarlet nearly killed four other female contestants. Speaking of Scarlet, she and Terry weren't getting along all that great. Naima and Cameron got into an argument, and it turned out Mr. Garrison was our killer. And during the aftermath, Ashton weaseled his way back in the game. This means that Ashton has an opportunity to redeem himself, and will no longer have to live with last place. What will this episode have in store for everyone? Find out on an all new:

TOTAL!

DRAMA!

CINEMATIC SHOWDOWN!"

(Theme Song)

The contestants all woke up to the sound of a limo pulling in near the trailers.

"Guess what, guys?" A voice called, "I'm back!"

Gradually, everyone began to wake up and walk outside, where none other than Ashton was waiting for them.

CONFESSIONAL: Floyd

Son of a bitch- not only do I HAVE to compete in this game, but now Ashton's back too?

(End Confessional)

CONFESSIONAL: Terry

Oh no- no no no. I have enough to put up with already! Now pretty boy's back? After watching the reruns last season, I know he's the reason I got sent home. Sigh- whatever. He'll only be around for one more episode. Actually, maybe I'll get Scarlet to take him out for me.

(End Confessional)

CONFESSIONAL: Cameron

I must have done something pretty bad to deserve Ashton coming back.

(End Confessional)

"So guys," Ashton smiled, "miss me?"

"GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I KICK YOUR ASS!" Floyd, Terry and Cameron shouted at once.

The three then looked at each other.

"You guys wait your turn," Terry said, cracking his knuckles, "I wanna go at him first."

"Woah guys, no fighting," Blaineley told them now arriving at the scene, "we have to start with today's challenge. In case it wasn't obvious, Ashton is now back in the game."

(A/N: It's also kind of weird to write about a character, stop writing about them, then write about them again. It's just kinda…. Whatever.)

"Why couldn't have Joey come back?" James asked.

"Because Joey answered the trivia question wrong," Blaineley said.

"Trivia question?" James muttered.

"Yes," Blaineley said, "he said Tom Cruise was living in denial."

"But Tom Cruise IS living in denial," James persisted.

"Alright, let's just stop while we're ahead," Blaineley snapped, "otherwise he'll probably sue us."

"Can we just get to the challenge or whatever?" Madeline asked.

"Okay," Blaineley agreed, "but first, I'm obliged to announce that while Shann and Reagan are still in the game, they will NOT be able to compete today."

"All they alright?" TJ asked.

"Just a bit beat up is all," Blaineley told them, "but that's neither here nor there. Now, can anyone tell me what today's movie challenge is?"

"No," Cameron groaned, "you and chris always ask us this, when we have no way to tell."

"Just guess," Blaineley told him.

"Fine," Cameron said, rolling his eyes, "I don't know, Dracula?"

"Actually," Blaineley said, "that's correct."

"Wow, I'm good," Cameron smiled.

"Alright guys," Blaineley said, "let me tell you how this works. Even though teams have dissolved, I'll be splitting you guys into two groups. Vampires, and Humans. If you're a vampire, your challenge is to catch the humans. Humans, you kill the vampires."

"Wait , we have to KILL the vampires?" James said, "That can't be legal!"

"Not literally," Blaineley said, "it's fake. You know, for the challenge. I'll split you into teams first. Ashton, since you did win the challenge on the Aftermath, you do get certain perks. For example, on challenges like this, you get to pick which side you'd like to play for. Human, or vampire?"

"Vampire, obviously," Ashton scoffed, "in the movies, the hot guys always play the vampires."

"Righto," Blaineley nodded, "so, the vampires will be Ashton, TJ, Madeline, Naima, and Scarlet. The humans are Cameron, Floyd, James, Terry, and Collin."

"Why are all the girl's vampires?" Cameron asked.

"I'm not a girl!" Ashton shouted.

"Could've fooled me," Cameron grumbled.

"Okay," Blaineley continued, "here's how this all works. If you're a human, Chef will give you your own steak, which you will use to fight the vampires. If you manage to slap a vampire using your steak, that vampire will be eliminated from the challenge. Vampires will be getting plastic fangs, which you will use to bite the humans. If a human get's bitten, he is also eliminated from the challenge. The last players standing will earn the reward for tonight. Humans, head over to the crafts and services table, where Chef will give you what you need for the challenge."

"Crafts and services table?" Cameron asked.

"Well, the tent did kind of blow up. So, we'll just be using a plain old table now. Vampires, I'll take you to the make-up confessional, where I'll give you your fangs and make you look vampire-y."

The guys made their way over to the crafts and services table, where Chef had put out a plate with steaks on it.

"Wait, we have to use steak?" Cameron asked.

"Duh," James said, "steaks kill vampires."

"No, stakes do," Cameron persisted.

"Exactly," James said, "steaks kill-"

"No," Cameron said, "I'm talking about a stake. Blaineley was talking about a steak."

"WHAT IS THE WORLD COMING TO?" James shouted.

"Whatever," Terry sighed, "let's get this over with. I'm pretty sure we can handle a bunch of girl's with minimal problems."

"Yeah!" James cheered, "GO MEN!"

"Whatever, sexists." Cameron muttered, taking his steak.

"Floyd, can I talk to you?" Terry asked.

"What do you want?" Floyd snapped.

"I really need to talk to you, is all," Terry explained.

"Fine," Floyd said, "but make it quick. I intend to win this challenge."

Terry and Floyd walked behind the golden trailers, and Terry sighed.

"Look," Terry began, "I need your help, and I know you could use mine. Scarlet is getting out of control- we need to take her out while we can. Every day the window of opportunity get's smaller and smaller."

"And this is coming from the guy who launched my girlfriend out of a cannon," Floyd scoffed.

"Yeah, I know, I know," Terry told him, "it was a dick move on my part. But we need to work together, at least until Scarlet and Ashton are out of the game."

"Well," Floyd sighed, "you might be right. But as soon as we get them out, I'm coming for you. Understand?"

"Yeah, whatever," Terry muttered, "let's just do what we need to now then worry about each other."

Collin watched Terry and Floyd emerge from behind the trailer, and he raised an eyebrow.

CONFESSIONAL: Collin

Last challenge, Floyd predicted James Or Joey would go home, and now he's talking with Terry…

(End Confessional)

"Alright guys," Blaineley announced over the intercom, "START YOUR CHALLENGE!"

"Okay," TJ said to the rest of the vampires, "how are we gonna do this?"

"Spread out," Scarlet said, "we should travel in packs, and then jump each person individually. How about TJ, Madeline, and Naima, then I'll go with Ashton. That work?"

"Alright!" TJ agreed, "C'mon, guys!"

TJ, Madeline, and Naima walked off, and Scarlet smiled at Ashton.

"Well," she smirked, "I think we have a few things to discuss."

"Over there!" Madeline said, "It's James! But who's going to bite him?"

"Not me," Naima said.

"Erm, I'll pass," TJ muttered.

"Fine," Madeline groaned, "I'll do it myself."

Madeline crept up next to James, and grabbed his shoulder.

"EEEE!" He shrieked.

James turned around without thinking, and swung his steak, hitting Madeline in the face.

"Ohh, sorry," he groaned.

"I'm out" Madeline sighed.

TJ and Naima looked at each other, then ran at James.

"AGH!" James screamed, throwing his steak into the air. The steak managed to hit Naima, but TJ managed to avoid it.

"Aw man," Naima groaned.

James took off running, and TJ followed after him.

Scarlet and Ashton had finished talking.

"Well," Ashton grinned, "seems to me like an offer I can't refuse. Taking Floyd to the final three, though? Hm."

"Oh please," Scarlet muttered, "it'll be fine. Give me a challenge or two, and I'll be able to help Floyd see the light. Are you in the alliance or what?"

"Alright," Ashton agreed, "but it's just us two- unless you already have an alliance with someone else?"

"Nope," Scarlet said quickly, "but we'll need more people. Obviously Reagan will do what you say- maybe she'll be able to convince TJ or Madeline to vote with us."

"How are you sure Reagan will do what I say?" Ashton asked.

"She has a crush on you," Scarlet shrugged, "as another girl, I can just kind of tell."

"oh," Ashton asked, "does she mention me a lot?"

"My , someone's curious," Scarlet smiled, "she only mentioned you twice. It was the way she mentioned you, though. Whatever, we better finish this challenge. I really want that reward."

Just then, a steak flew across the air and hit Ashton in the face.

"OW!" he shouted.

"Boy, that felt good," Cameron grinned.

Scarlet glared at Cameron, then began to walk towards him.

"Um guys?" Cameron called "HELP?"  
>Luckily, Collin was nearby, and he hit Scarlet with his steak.<p>

"C'mon," Collin said to Cameron, "there can't be many people left."

"GET BACK HERE!" TJ shouted as she chased after James.

"NO!" he shouted, "YOU'RE A VAMPIRE! STAY BACK!"

Floyd and Terry, who were nearby, heard the noise.

"James," Floyd groaned, "why am I not surprised?"

"Let's just go take out TJ," Terry said.

Floyd an Terry followed the source of the noise, until they saw James and TJ running towards them.

Floyd pulled his arm back, and threw his steak at TJ.

"The challenge is over!" Blaineley announced via intercom, "the humans win! Come back to the trailers for your reward!"

Back at the trailers, Blaineley approached the boys.

"Alright," she said, "since none of you were eliminated, you all earn the reward. You get a trip to a nearby haunted house as a reward!"

"SWEET!" James cheered, "WE GET A PARTY!"

"That's not at all what I said," Blaineley told him.

"Oh," James muttered, "whatever."

"There you have it," Blaineley announced, "tune in next time to TDCS to see what else we have in store!"

(A/N: Yeah, I know it wasn't my best. This is really just a filler chapter. Say what you will, but every story on here has one. At least let me live with the illusion that I'm right about that. Well, Imma take a quick break to do STUFF, then I'll start on the next chapter. Wait, why did I capitalize STUFF?)


	15. Episode 13

"Last time on Total Drama Cinematic Showdown:

Ashton arrived back at the set, there was something about a really lame vampire battle, and two new alliances were formed. This episode will pack another huge shocker, and an awesome challenge. Mostly because I was the one who thought of it. So, get ready for an awesome new episode of:

TOTAL!

DRAMA!

CINEMATIC SHOWDOWN!"

(Theme Song)

"I'm glad you're back, Ashton," Reagan smiled, "being sent home that early sucks, huh?"

"Yeah," Ashton nodded, "but you know? I think you and I could make it to the finals together. I don't know- I trust you."

"Wait, are you asking me for an alliance?"

"What?" Ashton asked, "No, of course not! Well, maybe. I mean, if you wanted to."

"Of course," Reagan smiled.

"Thank you," Ashton smiled, "but, with my experience from the final ten last year, I think we'll need more members."

"Do you have anyone in mind?" Reagan asked.

"Hm," Ashton thought, "James and Madeline, maybe."

"Alright," Reagan said, "why don't we go ask them now?"

"NO!" Ashton shouted, "I mean, uh, no. I don't think they like me very much- I was wondering if maybe you could say it was YOUR alliance, and later on we would tell them."

"Why?" Reagan asked.

"Like I said," Ashton smiled, "I'm not sure they like me very much. Well? Are you in or what?"

"Well," Reagan thought.

Ashton glared at her.

"Okay," she sighed, "I guess."

CONFESSIONAL: Ashton

Here's MY plan: Once I get Floyd, Terry, and ESPECIALLY Cameron eliminated, I'll have Scarlet eliminated too. That way, I'll still hopefully have an alliance of four, and there'll only be four players left. That'll be where the challenge comes in, but of course I'll be able to pull it off. I mean, I'm Ashton, for fracks sake.

(End Confessional)

CONFESSIONAL: Scarlet

What an idiot. I already know his plan- eliminate me once Cameron, Terry and Floyd are gone. I'm not stupid. If he thinks his alliance with Reagan is going to advance him much further, he's wrong. Oh yeah, I know about his secret alliance too. Ashton, you under estimate me. And you talk really loud.

(End Confessional)

"Hey TJ," Shann greeted, "did I miss anything while I was out?"

"Not really," TJ shrugged, "Ashton came back."

"Wasn't that the guy who got voted off first?" Shann asked.

CONFESSIONAL: Shann

Okay, okay, I don't know who Ashton is. In my defense, we were on opposite teams last season, and I didn't make it to the merge.

(End Confessional)

"Yeah," TJ nodded, "the jerk who threatened Lola with a snake last season. I hope we can vote him off when we get the chance."

"Agreed," Shann smiled.

"Okay, listen Terry," Floyd muttered, "don't talk to me again after this. Not during the day, at least. You need to make sure Scarlet trusts you. Find out her big plan, then we'll put a hole or two in it, and vote her out."

"Got it," Terry nodded, "I'll see you at the next challenge. And Floyd?"

"Yeah?"

"I WILL beat you after we take care of Scarlet."

"Whatever makes the tears stop," Floyd yawned.

"Alright guys," Chris announced once it was time for the challenge, "can-"

"No, we aren't going to play your stupid guessing game," Cameron snapped.

"Actually, I was going to ask if anyone could spot me five dollars," Chris shrugged.

"What do you need five dollars for?" Floyd asked, "Don't you have your own money?"

"I spent the last of the budget on hair gel," Chris said, "and I really want taco bell right now."

"Can we get to the challenge?" Madeline asked.

"Oh right," Chris said, "the challenge, yes. Today, your challenge is based off the movie raiders off the lost ark. You'll have to infiltrate an underground cavern, steal an ancient Mayan relic, and bring it back up here to me. The first person to do so wins immunity for tonight. Follow me, I'll take you to the temple, or cave, or whatever."

Chris led the crew to a large hole in the ground.

"I thought you said we were going to a temple," Naima pointed out.

"It's in that hole," Chris told them, "now you guys have fun getting that relic. I have a burrito supreme to obtain. LATERS!"

The contestants all stood around the hole, looking at each other nervously.

"Who wants to go first?" Cameron asked.

No one volunteered.

"How about this," Floyd said.

Floyd grabbed James, and pushed him into the hole below.

"GAHHHHH-" James screamed, until after a while he stopped.

"Anything down there?" Shann called.

"No," James called back, "just some kind of door."

Upon hearing it was safe, the contestants began to jump down the hole one by one.

Once everyone was in the hole, Ashton rushed over to the door, yanked it open, and ran through.

"AFTER HIM!" Cameron shouted.

"Cam, could you just let it go?" Naima sighed, "I mean, he's a jerk, but you don't need to carry on about it."

"Yes I do!" Cameron persisted, "He got me eliminated last season!"

"He got lots of people eliminated," Naima muttered, "can you please be quiet and do the challenge?"

"YOU be quiet!" Cameron snapped.

"No, YOU be quiet!"

The two continued arguing, and took no notice that everyone had already left them.

Soon, the crew came to a part of the tunnel with two intersections.

"Which way do we go?" TJ asked.

"Um, left?" Shann asked.

TJ shrugged, and the two girls took the left.

After a moment, Madeline followed after them.

"I'll take the left too," Scarlet shrugged.

Scarlet looked at Ashton, then jerked her head to the right tunnel.

"I'll take the right," the pretty boy smirked, "who's with me?"

"I'll take the right, too," Reagan smiled.

"Right, I guess," James shrugged.

"Left," Floyd said, watching Scarlet walk away.

Terry shrugged, and walked through the right tunnel. Collin followed suit and took the left path.

CONFESSIONAL: Floyd

I needed to keep an eye on Scarlet. I just hoped it wouldn't backfire on me somehow.

(End Confessional)

After a while of walking, everyone in the right tunnel came to a wooden bridge. The only way to continue on was to cross it.

"I'm not going on that thing," Terry said, and turned around.

"I'll go first," James shrugged, "can't be all bad. Right guys?"

"I dunno," Collin said, "be careful."

Slowly, James began to cross the bridge.

"See?" he smirked, "nothing at all-"

All of a sudden, the bridge spontaneously combusted.

"What the-" James shouted.

James turned and ran back to the start of the bridge.

"I'm not crossing a flaming bridge," he panted.

"He's right," Reagan agreed, "we'll have to turn around completely."

Meanwhile, in the left tunnel, Floyd was catching up to Scarlet.

Scarlet was about to take off running, but stopped when she saw TJ, Shann and Madeline standing in a row.

"What's the matter?" Scarlet asked.

TJ pointed in front of where they were standing- there was another hole in the ground. Except this one had a huge, robot snake in it. Dangling above the pit was a sturdy looking piece of rope.

"What do we do?" Shann asked.

Withouht thinking, Scarlet grabbed the rope, and swung across to the other side of the pit.

"Later," she called.

"Damn it," Floyd groaned, now arriving at the scene, "who the hell designs these challenges?"

"A very disturbed person, no doubt," Madeline replied.

"I dunno 'bout you guys," TJ said, grabbing the rope, "but I'm swinging!"

Unfortunately, TJ was not as lucky as Scarlet, and she fell in the snake pit.

"Uh oh," she groaned, as the robo-snake made its way towards her.

"Don't worry!" Shann called, "We'll help you!"

Shann and Madeline both jumped into the snake pit with TJ.

"Wait, what was your plan to help me?" TJ asked.

"I don't know," Shann shrugged, "I was kind of caught in the moment. Thinking back, I probably shouldn't have jumped down here."

"You got that right," Madeline agreed.

"Idiots," Floyd mumbled.

Floyd managed to swing to the other side without complications, while TJ, Shann and Madeline battled the robot snake.

Terry finally reached the snake pit, and looked down below to see the girl's nearly being crushed to death by a metallic cobra.

"I don't even want to know," Terry mumbled.

"Aren't you going to help?" TJ asked.

"Sorry," Terry called, "kind of preoccupied-"

But Terry slipped when he tried to grab the rope, and he fell in the pit anyway.

"Wait a second," Ashton said at the intersection, "if we just wait here, we can take the idol from whoever has it when they pass through!"

"Yeah!" Reagan agreed.

"I dunno," James shrugged, "isn't that cheating?"

"Of course not," Ashton said, "when you tackle someone in baseball, is that considered cheating?"

"Yes," James nodded, "that would most definitely be considered cheating."

"No WONDER why I got kicked out of every baseball team I tried out for," Ashton gasped, "I finally get it now!"

Floyd chased Scarlet down the pathway, until they at last reached a huge oval room.

In the middle of the room was a table, with a golden tiki sitting on it.

"Sorry Scarlet," Floyd smirked, "but I can't let you take that."

"Same here," Scarlet smiled.

The two glared at each other, then ran for the table.

Scarlet was the first to grab it, but as soon as she did, a big CLUNK sound was heard.

"Um, what was that?" Floyd asked.

The two looked up just in time to see a huge boulder coming straight for them from across the room.

"RUN!" Scarlet shouted.

The two ran back through the passage ways, forgetting about the challenge entirely.

When they came to the pit, Scarlet grabbed the rope and swung across, while Floyd tried to make the jump on his own.

He barely managed to grab on to the edge of pit, and he pulled himself up quickly. Scarlet, however, was already far ahead.

"Here they come!" Ashton cried, "CHAR- nevermind, its Scarlet."

Scarlet ran past Ashton, looking panicked.

"She seemed in a hurry," James shrugged, "wonder what that was about."

Floyd then came running out of the tunnel too, not even acknowledging the presence of anyone else.

"Okay, I need to know what's going on," Ashton growled, walking in front of the tunnel.

Sadly for him, the boulder flew out, and ran the pretty boy over.

"Ow," he groaned.

"You okay, dude?" James asked.

"ASHTON!" Reagan cried, "Are you-"

"DO I LOOK OKAY?" Ashton shouted.

"NO," Cameron said, "see, your problem is that you're too apathetic about these kinds of things-"

"Oh, I'M Apathetic? Cameron, you've been acting like a total jerk!" Naima cried.

"Oh, really?" Cameron asked.

"Yes!" Naima shouted.

"It's not my fault you're an over-sensitive-"

"You just called me apathetic!" Naima shouted, "Make up your mind!"

"I've made up my mind about our relationship," Cameron shouted, "You know what, I'm done!"

"Yeah, so am I!"

The two continued yelling even after Scarlet, Floyd, and the boulder passed by.

Chris waited outside of the hole, eating his burrito happily.

Suddenly, Scarlet popped out, holding the relic.

"Looks like Scarlet wins immunity!" Chris cheered.

"I won?" Scarlet grinned.

"Shit," Floyd groaned, as he too emerged from the hole.

"Yep," Chris nodded, "could you two gather everyone else?"

"NO!" The two shouted at once.

"I'm not going back in there," Floyd muttered.

"Whatever," Chris shrugged, "JESSE!"

A little before the elimination ceremony, Ashton approached Reagan,

"Alright," he smirked, "here's who you tell James and Madeline to vote for."

"Okay guys," Chris smiled, "the names I call are the people who have been declared safe, and may remain here until at least the next ceremony. First award goes to Scarlet, obviously. Next goes to TJ, Madeline, and Shann. Floyd and Collin, you guys are also safe. James, dude, you're here for another week as well. Ashton, Reagan, you're safe for now. And…. Terry."

Only Naima and Cameron were left without awards.

"Last award goes to…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"…ME! For being such a good host!" Chris declared.

"Wait," Cameron said, "then who goes home?"

"Both of you," Chris smiled, "we can only have a certain number of episodes this season, so we needed a double elimination here to make sure we don't go over the quota. Nameron-"

"We aren't Nameron anymore," Naima scoffed.

A few of the girl's gasped, while Chris just shrugged.

"Whatever," he said, "anyway, your chariot awaits."

CONFESSIONAL: Ashton

YES! TOO GOOD TO BE TRUE! WOO!

(End Confessional)

CONFESSIONAL: Scarlet

That little bitch- I told him to vote for Terry! He WILL regret this. Mark my words, he will.

(End Confessional)

"Well, that wraps up today's episode!" Chris smiled, "join us next time for an all new:

TOTAL!

DRAMA!

CINEMATIC SHOWDOWN!"

(A/N: I'm not kidding about using a double elimination to keep the episode number down. Unless something happens, there's going to be 35 of them. Thirty. Freaking. Five. That's including aftermaths. And I might have more, if there's an aftermath. Well, let me know what you thought. By the way, I'm planning to work on the TDH wiki this weekend. I sorta forgot about it, I've been busy. So, I was wondering about your opinions on a few thinks. I'm going to have a bit of basic infro for each character- name, age, fears, etc. For a bit of fun, I was going to put a good theme song for each of the characters. That's where you come in- what song would suit who? I've gotten Mary's figured out- the original Pokémon theme. Well, let me know what you think. Laters!)


	16. Episode 14

"Last time on Total Drama Cinematic Showdown:

The crew was faced with a Raiders of the Lost Ark challenge. Some fared better than others, Cameron and Naima, for example, argued the entire time! Floyd tried to prevent Scarlet from winning immunity, but in the end, she did. Ashton managed to get Reagan and a few others to vote with him, and Nameron was broken up and sent home. Scarlet wasn't too happy about it, though- is Ashton next to go? Who will win today's reward? Find out on an all new:

TOTAL!

DRAMA!  
>CINEMATIC SHOWDOWN!"<p>

(Theme Song)

"Ashton!" Reagan cheered, rushing over to him, "good news! Madeline AND James officially agreed to be in an alliance with me! That means we have four people now!"

"That's great," Ashton smiled, "we'll both be in the finals for sure!"

Unbeknownst to them, Scarlet was eavesdropping nearby.

CONFESSIONAL: Scarlet

Ashton, Ashton, Ashton. I'm so disappointed. I can't let you get away with trying to cross me like that. No, I can't, can I? I'm going to give you a warning during today's challenge- your first and ONLY warning. Let's see how much of an alliance you have after this, huh?

(end confessional)

"Alright gang," Blaineley smiled, "c-"

"For the last time, no one's going to guess!" Terry snapped.

"Fine!" Blaineley snapped, "Whatever! Today's challenge is based off of the classic movie, Scarface."

"Nice," Floyd smirked.

"Since we can't mention drugs on this show," Blaineley said, "you know, this being a T rated fanfic and all, your challenge will be to smuggle a crate of Coca-cola from one end of the lot to the other. Whoever manages to perform this task will win the reward tonight. Any number of you could win- heck, you could all win. But there will be plenty of guards waiting to steal your soda from you all across the film lot. If you're soda is stolen by a guard, you are out of the challenge. In addition, you will all be given paintball guns, which you can use to attack and sabotage each other. Any questions? No? Good. Now, if you'll follow me, I'll give each of you a crate of Coca cola."

About half an hour later, the players were scattered around the film lot, each with their own paintball gun and crate.

"Alright," Blaineley announced over intercom, "remember, if you are arrested by one of the guards, you're out of the challenge. You have two hours to complete your assignment. Get going!"

"Okay," Terry sighed to himself, "there's always an easy way to do something- I just need to figure out the easy way for this."

As if on cue, Chef appeared next to Terry.

"Hold it right there," Chef ordered, "let me see what's in the crate."

"Um," Terry said, "no."

"Alrighty then," Chef sighed, "we'll do this the hard way."

Moments later, Terry found himself in a building set up like a prison.

"Sorry kid, you're under arrest," Chef announced.

"On what grounds?" Terry demanded.

"You were smuggling forty ki's of Coca cola," Chef said, "that's about twenty to life."

"This is absurd," Terry hissed.

"Yup," chef agreed, "but it's all a part of the challenge. Well, I gotta go catch everyone else. Later."

"Okay," Madeline said to James and Reagan, "what if I take each of our crates one by one? That way, since I'm the fastest, I'll have the least amount of trouble."

"You sure?" Reagan asked.

"Yeah," Madeline smiled, "I should be fine. I'll start with mine first- you guys should hide out here."

"Alright," James smiled, "we'll wait here for you. Good luck!"

Madeline smiled at the two, lifted up her crate, and began running.

Floyd sat alone, crouched behind a building.

CONFESSIONAL: Floyd

I'm starting to worry. I haven't heard from Madeline, who was supposed to help me with Scarlet, in a while. She must have gotten swayed by some third party and forgotten about her. I'd go to James for help, but he would just blab to everyone else and blow my cover. With Ashton back in the game, I'm a little nervous- especially since he's been talking to Reagan a lot. So I'll take out Scarlet or Ashton first, depending on who's available. After they're gone, Terry is out, and then Reagan. That leaves me back in the final six, I think. I guess it'll have to be Madeline, TJ, and Shann after that. Then I'll have to get rid of Collin, leaving James with me in the finals. If I'm going against James, I'll have no competition.

(End Confessional)

"Hey Floyd," a voice called.

Floyd spun around to see Ashton smirking.

"What do YOU want?" Floyd asked.

"I just wanted to make a peace offering," Ashton shrugged, "I thought about it, and I realized you and I could work better together than if we just tried to get each other out. Join me, and I guarantee you a spot in the final five."

Floyd flipped Ashton the bird, then turned back around.

"HEY!" Ashton shouted, "You'll- you'll be sorry for that!"

"Whatever," Floyd yawned.

"I'm serious," Ashton hissed, "this is MY season, Floyd. I WILL win, mark my words. THIS time, I know your weaknesses. I know you got me eliminated last time, so I looked into all of your history. I know how to beat you."

"Right," Floyd said, "well then, tell me ONE thing you found out when you allegedly looked into my history."

Ashton looked around the film lot quickly.

"Um," he said, "you… you dated Izabela."

"Wow," Floyd gasped, "how could you possibly know? It was only broadcasted on national television! Uh oh, I should just forfeit the game now!"

"Yeah," Ashton smiled, "exactly. Well, I'll be seeing you, Floyd. And don't forget what I know."

Ashton trotted away triumphantly.

"Freaking idiot," Floyd sighed.

TJ and Shann walked across the film lot, glancing around suspiciously.

"We should be careful," Shann murmured, "a win here would really help us."

"Relax," TJ smiled, "it's only a reward challenge. It won't be too bad if we lose."

"I know," Shann sighed, "but if we both got the reward tonight, it might be really nice."

"That's true, I guess," TJ agreed.

"Hold it right there!" Chef shouted.

The two girls turned, and saw Chef approaching in the distance.

"Uh oh," Shann groaned.

Without a word, TJ lifted up her paintball gun, and fired at Chef.

"Agh!" Chef shouted, dropping to the ground.

"TJ!" Shann exclaimed.

"Well," TJ shrugged, "it IS only Chef."

Collin crept around the film lot, holding up his paintball gun. His hopes were to at least finish the challenge without getting caught.

CONFESSIONAL: Collin

Honestly, I'm a little surprised I made it to the top ten.

(End Confessional)

He crept between two buildings in the city set- he was barely able to make out what looked like a finish line in the distance. It was most likely the end of the challenge- that, or a set-up.

Collin crept towards the finish line cautiously, with his crate behind him. He kept his gun raised as he made his way over. Finally, seeing nothing wrong, Collin turned to go back and grab his container- only to see that it was already gone.

CONFESSIONAL: Scarlet

I know it's only a reward, but I still want to win.

(End Confessional)

Madeline, too, saw the finish line a few dozen feet away.

"Now I just have to bring everyone else's here," she mumbled aloud.

Suddenly, she was hit in the side several times by paintballs, and she fell to the ground.

"What are those paintballs made of?" she groaned.

CONFESSIONAL: Scarlet

Well, I didn't want to take Madeline out of the game completely just yet. I don't think Chris would be happy if there were too many medical eliminations in one episode. That was just to shake Ashton up a bit.

(End Confessional)

Speaking of Ashton, he was walking around the film lot, when he heard groaning coming from an alleyway. He peered in, and saw James laying on his back, with blood on the front of the shirt.

"Oh my god," Ashton gasped, "dude, James, your bleed-"

Then Ashton saw the red paintball shells lying on the ground.

"Oh," he muttered.

"Ashton," a voice hissed, "over here."

Ashton turned, and saw Scarlet motioning to him from behind the guy's trailer.

"What is it?" Ashton asked, running over to his alliance member.

"I just wanted to have a chat with you, is all," Scarlet sighed.

"Oh yeah?" Ashton asked, "What about?"

"About our ALLIANCE," Scarlet growled.

The way she said alliance made Ashton twitch just a little.

"What about it?" the pretty boy asked.

Scarlet pointed up in the air, where Ashton saw a helicopter flying by.

"I may have forgot to give you your warning," Scarlet sighed, "the warning about how things work around here. And that's my bad. But listen close, because I'll only say this once: never try to screw me, Ashton. Don't you EVER try to screw me."

Ashton gulped, and looked back at the helicopter. He squinted his eyes, and realized he could make out two shapes in the door of the helicopter.

"Here," Scarlet said, handing Ashton a pair of binoculars.

Ashton put the binoculars to his eyes, and saw that it was Reagan and some female intern on the helicopter. The female intern waved at Ashton, then shoved Reagan off.

"Reagan was the ringleader of a three way alliance," Scarlet sighed, "which I'll pretend you had nothing to do with."

"DUDE!" Ashton shouted, "She could die!"

"Relax, relax," Scarlet told him, "I calculated that fall. The most that could happen is a few broken bones, maybe a concussion. The point is, I needed to know I could trust you- that was the only way I could do it. So, are you with me, or would you like to end up the same way?"

"I'm with you," Ashton said quickly, "whatever you need, just say the word."

"Good," Scarlet smiled, "glad we could reach this agreement."

"The finish line!" TJ cheered.

Shann and TJ crossed the line, where Blaineley was waiting.

"Congratulations," the hostess announced, "you two have won today's-"

Blaineley's phone began to ring, and she sighed.

"Hold on," she told them.

The picked up her phone.

"Hello?" she answered, "Oh, I see. Well, alright. I'll let everyone know. Thanks, Billy."

Blaineley hung up her phone and put it back in her pocket.

"What's the matter?" Shann asked.

"Nothing much," Blaineley said, "Reagan's leg's were both broken, so she had to be taken out of the game."

"Nothing much?" Shann asked astounded, "That's incredibly serious!"

"Whatever," Blaineley said, "do you want your reward or not?"

After TJ and Shann had left for their reward (a private screening of Scarface) Blaineley approached the remaining contestants.

"Nine of you left," the hostess said, "as some of you know, Reagan was forced to leave here tonight. I'm going to warn you- whatever you might think of the challenges so far, they're only going to get harder. Cliché as it might sound- you ain't seen nothing yet. Well, that wraps up another episode of TDCS- tune in next time to find out who else won't win a million dollars!"

"Dude, who are you talking to?" James asked.

(A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while- I've been soooo busy. I hope you liked it! I'm also very proud that I got to recreate one of my favorite Scarface scenes. Well, I'll try to update soon. Laters!)


	17. Aftermath 3

"Ladies and gentleman," a voice boomed in the aftermath studio, "welcome to Total Drama Aftermath, with your new host… Jooooooooeeeeeey!"

Joey walked into the aftermath studio, and everyone began cheering.

"Hey guys!" Joey greeted, "Since Ashton is back in the game, I'll be taking over as the host of the Aftermath!"

The crowd cheered louder, and even a few of the former contestants joined in.

"We've got quite show tonight," Joey smiled, "We have the usual interviews with the most recent people to be voted out. In addition, we have a special couples counseling segment with Cameron and Naima! We'll also give out a little more info on the future of TDH, and finally, have the rundown of the series so far- we've reached about the halfway point, people. So, stick around for an all new:

TOTAL!

DRAMA!

AFTERMATH!"

(Theme Song)

"Welcome back!" Joey greeted, "TO start things off for tonight, we have our first interview with Cameron!"

Cameron walked on stage, and took the seat across from Joey.

"Hey Cameron, how're you feeling tonight?"

"I'm okay," Cameron shrugged.

"Right," Joey nodded, "so why do you think you were voted off?"

"Ashton!" Cameron shouted at once, "He's always had it out for me- always!"

"Dude," Joey sighed, "what's with you and Ashton, anyway?"

"He's a total jerk," Cameron scowled.

"Yeah," Joey nodded, "everyone's a jerk sometimes. I try not to be judgmental- you never know what they're going through. And usually, people get what they deserve. I just take everything with a smile and walk away."

"Right," Cameron said, "but in the real world, you have to do something yourself."

"You're being extremely negative," Joey sighed, "well, who do you think stands the best chance of winning?"

Cameron thought hard for a while.

"TJ or Shann," he said at last, "well, no. They're both good at challenges- anyone with a brain would vote them out the first chance they got."

"Been good talking with you," Joey said, "and next up, we have Naima."

Cameron scowled and walked off as Naima took his place.

"Hey Naima!" Joey greeted, "'Sup?"

"Nothing," Naima replied.

"How would you describe your time here in comparison to TDE?" Joey asked.

"Well, at least I lasted a bit longer," Naima replied, "although it did seem a little more dangerous. There were all sorts of unexplained medical eliminations going around. Even if Cam and I hadn't been voted off, I might have been eliminated for a broken back, or something. Who knows? Especially with Reagan- I mean, who knows what happened there?"

"Very true," Joey agreed, "who are you rooting for to win?"

"Madeline," Naima said, "she's been trying really hard this season. She deserves the money."

"Well, it's been a good interview," Joey interrupted, "but we really do need to move on. We'll catch back up with you in a few minutes- but first, a quick interview with Reagan."

Reagan entered the studio, riding in a wheelchair. She Wheeled over to Joey, and smiled.

"Hey Joey," she greeted.

"Hi Reagan," Joey smiled, "how are the legs?"

"Broken," Reagan muttered.

"So, how do you feel about doing so well, only to be cut short by a medical elimination?" Joey asked.

"A bit annoyed, honestly," Reagan sighed, "who knows how far I could have gone?"

"And do you know exactly what caused your medical elimination?" Joey asked.

"I dunno," Reagan sighed, "I must have been drugged, or something. I can't remember a thing."

"Nice talking to you, Reagan," Joey said, "but next up, couples counseling! Cameron and Naima, come on down!"

Cameron and Naima walked back on to center stage, glaring at each other.

"Thanks for being here, guys," Joey smiled, "so, Naima, what do you think went wrong in your relationship?"

"I don't know," Naima said, "arguing? I don't think we were meant to last- I think if a couple can't survive one minor argument, they can't survive anything together."

"Oh, please," Cameron scoffed, "she could have fixed it if she wanted to."

"Ah, using the old 'she could have'," Joey mused, "likely meaning you're feeling some sort of mental insecurity at the moment. You could have fixed it too! Although, I'll agree with Naima- this wasn't a very good pair up. Geeks and hotties usually only last long in fan fictions. In real life, not so much."

Naima and Cameron both shrugged.

"Now, let me ask you a question," Joey said, "do either of you want to fix it?"

Both answered at the same time. Naima said, "no", while Cameron gave the affirmative. Everyone, including Naima, looked at Cameron in surprise.

"Well then, Cameron," Joey shrugged, "care to say anything to Naima?"

"Look," the geek sighed, "I know I've been a bit of a jerk lately. But come on, you know I'm not always like this- I've just been a little stressed, especially when Ashton came back. Playing a game with a million dollars on the line isn't easy."

"I know, Cameron," Naima said, offering a faint smile, "it's stressful for everyone."

"So, would you give it another chance?" Cameron asked hopefully.

"No," Naima sighed, "I'm sorry, Cam. We didn't think out our relationship much to begin with- we just jumped into it. And- I'm sorry, I can't do this."

With that, Naima ran off stage.

"Naima, wait!" Cameron called, chasing after her.

The studio fell silent.

"Okay then," Joey said, "that was… depressing. Now, for part two of the couples segment- Izabela, come on down!"

Izabela came to the stage, looking confused.

"I don't need any counseling," the artist protested, "my relationship is fine!"

"I don't know about that," Joey shrugged, "I hate to be THAT GUY, but a pretty incriminating tape did get sent in."

"Wait, what?" Izabela asked, "Was the tape about… Floyd?"

"Sadly, yes," Joey said, "and I do feel the need to show it. Mainly because I'm getting paid to show it."

"He didn't cheat on me, did he?" Izabela demanded.

"I dunno, maybe," Joey shrugged, "if he did, we don't have a tape of that."

Izabela had an expression on her face that was a mixture of worry and anger.

"Well?" She demanded, "SHOW THE TAPE ALREADY!"

"Okay," Joey sighed, "I really don't want to do this, but- roll it."

TAPE:

(Camera fades in to Blaineley and Floyd standing by the Walk of Shame, both laughing)

Floyd: Are you kidding me? I feel great with Izabela gone! I finally realized today what I did wrong last season- I stuck by her and the rest of the idiots on the show. I think it's time I did things differently around here.

Blaineley: Different?

Floyd: Look at it this way. James and Madeline trust me. Terry trusts me. So does TJ. Together, that's five people, including me-with nine left, that's the majority of contestants.

Blaineley: So you'll use them to get further?

Floyd: No- that's my back up plan. When Izabela was medically eliminated, it didn't take long to figure out Scarlet did it. If she really has been causing these eliminations, she'd be the best person to team with. Besides, she already has a thing for me- if I manipulate her, I win the game.

Blaineley: (laughs) Looks like you already know what it means to be a true celebrity!

Floyd: But you know- it would be even better if I had a little… Inside help.

(End Video)

Izabela sat in silence, completely stunned.

"Yeah, I know," Joey nodded, "crazy, right?"

Izabela said nothing.

"Wait, wait," Lola said, "but Floyd's a nice guy! He helped me out with Ashton last season!"

"He did make an alliance with Alejandro," Ellen pointed out.

"That WAS fake," Lola replied, "come on, is anyone really buying that video? It WAS really blurry."

"That's because you're not wearing your glasses," Alex pointed out.

"I'm pretty sure the video is real," Joey shrugged, "but I think the big question is- does anyone really CARE if Floyd manipulates Scarlet? That's just karma!"

"Didn't you say earlier on-" Ellen began.

"You should never play around with a girl's heart," Izabela said flatly.

Everyone watched as she got up, and walked out of the studio.

"Well then," Joey said, smiling again, "here on webcam to discuss the future of the TDH industry, Hades!"

The webcam turned on, and Hades was seen sitting in front of the Halloween mansion.

"Hey Hades!" Joey called, "What's going on?"

"Filming," Hades yawned, "we're all going over to the film lot in a bit- I'm taking the six contestants there for the next challenge."

"For those of you who don't know," Joey explained, "he's talking about Total Drama Halloween. Before you start the challenge, what do oyu have to say about the series?"

"Well," Hades shrugged, "I've decided on five season at minimum. I've already discussed season three- the season after that will have much less people and be shorter. You know, take a break from the insanely long seasons. The fifth season will be taking the best players from the previous seasons and taking them around the world. After season five, I really have no clue. I might stop there, I might keep going."

"Will the contestants of TD Halloween compete in the fifIth season?"

"Um," Hades thought, "I've been thinking about that. I don't really consider it a season, but it might be good to include them. I'll probably put up a poll later about whether Halloween should be considered a real season. I mean, it IS eight episodes. They do have to face equally dangerous challenges, but… not as many, so it isn't as hard. It'll be a pretty tough decision."

"Good points," Joey nodded, "and-"

"Look, I gotta go," Hades interrupted, "I'll catch you later."

Before Joey could say another word, the webcam turned off.

"Well, there you have it folks," Joey smiled, "but before we go, I'll give the season rundown.

It's been a long, bumpy road for our competitors, and it's only going to get worse. You've all watched as their numbers went from Seventeen to nine. From Ashton and Mary's elimination, to Hula being the first medical elimination of the game in a trap rigged by Scarlet. Tensions raised, tempers flared, and relationships were broken. Izabela received a brutal medical leave, and Greyson was voted out early again. Then, um… I lost. But I have a million dollars- whatever, screw you. After that, Cameron and Naima were both sent home, and that brings us to Reagan, our most recent medical elimination. One epically awesome season. But there can only be one winner.

Who will it be?

The Backstabber?

The Saboteur?

The Silent One?

The Athlete?

The Partyboy?

The Prettyboy?

The Loner?

The Country Girl?

The Free spirit?

Yes, it's the halfway point. One winner. One million dollars. Tune in next time to see who loses out on:

TOTAL!

DRAMA!

CINEMATIC SHOWDOWN!

(A/N: What do you think? A great Aftermath, or the greatest aftermath ever? I'll try to update both of my current stories today. But I was serious about Total Drama Halloween- do you guys think I should count it as a real season, or what? I consider it a sub-season- but that's just me. Let me know what you think. Later guys!)


	18. Episode 18

CONFESSIONAL: Floyd

I was hoping it wouldn't have to come to lying and manipulation, but I can't see any other way to beat Scarlet. Every other competitor here aside from her and I are total idiots. You know how the old saying goes- if you can't beat them, join them. And then stab them in the back repeatedly.

(End Confessional)

"Okay cast," Chris smiled, "welcome back. I know we've had a semi-long break, but the show will go on, baby!"

"Wait," James asked, "when did we leave?"

"Uh," Chris groaned, "whatever, screw you. I wasn't supposed to break the fourth wall, alright?"

"You freakin' me out, bro," James said.

"Indeed," Chris agreed, "now, can we please move on to the challenge?"

"Yeah," Madeline smirked, "let's get this thing started!"

"Now," Chris said, "I have good and bad news for you. While today's challenge IS elimination, it's also a reward. The bad news is that there will be no more non-elimination challenges."

"What?" Terry demanded, "Why the heck not?"

"Because someone here tried to cut a deal with the hostess," Chris said, "but, since we didn't just want to eliminate that person, we decided to eliminate Blaineley. That way, everyone's happy! Now, as for the challenge, we'll being doing the Avengers movie. It hasn't come out yet, but I've seen most of it, so I know how it goes."

(A/N: I've seen thirty minutes of footage that may or may not be used for the actual movie. Don't ask.)

"Now," Chris said, "we'll split you into groups of heroes and villains, then we'll do the first part of the challenge. It's a reward that will last even after this challenge is over, AND it'll bring drama, and therefore ratings! It's a double-whammy! Now, the heroes are:

James as Iron Man,

TJ as Spider Woman,

Collin as Captain America,

Shann as Ms. Marvel,

And Madeline as Thor, since she's the new Eva."

"I AM NOT!" Madeline protested.

"Whatever, new Eva," Chris shrugged, "the villains are:

Ashton as Red Skull,

Terry as Venom,

Scarlet as Kim Kardashian,

And Floyd as the Shocker."

"Please tell me you don't have to wear costumes," Terry groaned.

"You don't," Chris shrugged, "but the costumes do come with some knick-knacks to help you with the challenge, so I'd recommend it. Now, for the reward, pick a number between one and fifty six thousand."

TJ ended up being the closest with thirty eight thousand, five hundred and sixty eight.

"Now TJ," Chris said, "for your reward, you win your very own… sidekick!"

Everyone turned, and saw Izabela walk over to Chris.

"Hey TJ," she greeted, "guess I'll be working with you."

"That's my reward?" TJ cheered, "Woo!"

"Here's how it'll work," Chris said, "TJ, Izabela will work with you for the rest of the season, until she's eliminated."

"You mean she's a contestant again?" Shann asked. 

"No," Chris told her, "just TJ's sidekick. If TJ happens to get the most votes at any given elimination ceremony, Izabela will take the fall instead."

"And what if," Scarlet interrupted, "hypothetically speaking, some horrible medical tragedy were to befall Izabela?"

CONFESSIONAL: Scarlet

And trust me, it will.

(End Confessional)

CONFESSIONAL: James

You know, I think it's great Scarlet cares that much about Izabela to ask questions like that. Good looking out for your friends, right?

(End Confessional)

"Well," Chris, "then she would just come back when she was ready again."

CONFESSIONAL: Scarlet

GAHHHHHHHHHHH-

(End Confessional)

"So, go into the changing rooms, and get into your appropriate outfits," Chris instructed, "remember, each has its own power. Some will be easier to figure out than others, but it'll have to do with the character you are. Now get going!"

When everyone was in the changing room, Izabela grabbed Floyd and yanked him outside.

"I need to talk to you," she growled.

"About what?" He asked. 

"Joey showed us an interesting video last aftermath," Izabela hissed, "one that showed you talking to Blaineley."

"That's it?" Floyd smirked, "What, you going to march up to Scarlet and tell her my plans?"

"No," Izabela said, "I'm going to ask you to reconsider it. You're not a bad person, Floyd, don't go that route."

"Thanks, mom," Floyd said, rolling his eyes, "listen, I can do what I want. As far as I'm concerned, I can use any means necessary to take Scarlet down. Did you forget about the cannon incident?"

"So what?" Izabela asked, "You're doing this for me, is that it?"

"No," Floyd smiled, "I'm doing it for me. I'm not going to justify my actions by saying I'm going after her because she eliminated you. I'm going after her because she got in my way. Sooner or later, had you not been eliminated that day, you would have entered my sights."

Izabela's jaw dropped- but she still couldn't say anything.

"I'm not a bad guy," Floyd continued, "but I'm not good, either. Some people, like me, just want to do what's right for them. Does that make them evil?"

Before Izabela could answer, Floyd stormed back into the changing room.

Before too long, the campers were standing in front of Chris in their outfits.

"Okay," Chris said, "the challenge is simple- a free for all super battle! It'll be heroes versus villains! The last team standing wins immunity. Any questions?"

"So, what exactly is my power?" Scarlet asked.

"Uh, you're Kim Kardashian," Chris said.

"Yeah, okay, I get that," Scarlet said, "but what's my power?"

"Well, Kim Kardashian is considered good looking by many, but in reality she has no soul," Chris said, "so… nothing."

Scarlet's face turned red, but she stopped herself from saying anything.

"Now," Chris said, "I'll bring each team to a starting point in the city set, and we'll go from there. Heroes, you guys first- follow me."

After Chris had the two teams spread out, (each of the teams were on top of a building on either side of the city) he announced the start of the challenge over the intercom.

"GO!" Chris shouted, "We've wasted enough of our thirty minutes!"

"Okay," Shann said to the rest of the heroes, "I think we need a game plan for this challenge."

"I have one," Izabela smiled, "How about Collin goes after Ashton, Shann can go after Terry, TJ and I will go after Floyd, and James can try to get Scarlet out."

"I am Iron man!" James cheered, trying to imitate the Black Sabbath song.

"That's nice," Izabela continued, "Well, what do you say Shann?"

"Why do you want to go after Floyd?" Shann asked, raising an eyebrow.

"To make sure he doesn't get hurt or anything," Izabela said quickly, "he IS my boyfriend."

"Alright," Shann agreed, "sounds good. Well guys, you heard her. Move out!"

"Just scour the city and get anyone you can find out," Floyd instructed, "we'll win this no problems."

"What about Scarlet?" Ashton asked, "She doesn't have any powers!"

"I'll stick with her," Floyd said, winking at Terry, "I'll guard her. If we stay up here, I can shock people from above."

"Shock people?" Ashton asked.

"Hence the name, 'Shocker', Idiot," Floyd scoffed, "so you guys can roll out."

Ashton and Terry nodded, then made their way to the streets below.

CONFESSIONAL: Terry

Looks like Floyd has something planned for Scarlet. Now If only I didn't have to wear this stupid suit-

(End Confessional)

The first thing to happen was for James to run into Terry. 

"Stop, villain!" James shouted, "I'm Iron man, and I'll… hit you with mah lazuhs!"

Terry rolled his eyes, pulled his arm back, and punched James in the face. The party boy fell over, unconscious.

"Idiot," Terry scoffed, but when he turned, he saw Shann waiting for him.

"Great," he groaned.

"Sorry Terry," Shann smiled, "think of this as payback for last season-"

But before Shann could move, Terry used his suit to launch a ball of black goo at her. Shann got tangled in the goo, and found she couldn't move no matter what she did.

CONFESSIONAL: Terry

Actually, I quite like this suit.

(End Confessional)

"Looks like Shann and James are out!" Chris announced over the intercom, "Only three heroes left!"

Next up, Collin ran into Ashton- but was easily able to overpower him.

"OWW!" Ashton said, "Not the face! I give up!"

"Ashton's out!" chris said over the intercom.

"Idiot," Collin muttered under his breath.

The next thin Collin knew however, he was tangled up in a mess of black goo.

"What the hell is this?" Collin demanded.

"Sorry," Terry smirked, "all a part of the game."

"Only TJ and Izabela left for the heroes!" Chris announced.

Meanwhile, Floyd and Scarlet were still waiting on the roof.

"So Floyd," Scarlet asked, "Why did you stay here with me?"

"Isn't that what a good teammate would do?" Floyd asked.

"I don't know," Scarlet said, "I just didn't think you liked me that much."

"Of course I like you," Floyd said, smiling faintly, "who wouldn't like the prettiest competitor on the show?"

"I, uh," Scarlet stammered.

Floyd just stood there, smiling. Suddenly, TJ and Izabela stormed onto the roof.

"Gotcha!" TJ cheered, "Prepare to-"

Floyd cut her off, launching an energy bolt at her. Izabela managed to shove TJ out of the way, and then go after Floyd herself.

"Floyd," Izabela hissed, "stop this while you can. Please. IF not for me, than do it for you."

In the meantime, Scarlet and TJ were wrestling each other.

"A little help here, Izabela!" TJ called.

"Please?" Izabela asked.

Floyd thought a moment.

"You're right," he sighed, "I'm sorry, Izabela. I don't know what came over me. I'm so, so sorry."

"It's alright," she smiled.

Floyd held out his arms, smiling. But when he pulled Izabela in for a hug, he whispered, "I really am sorry." With that, he grabbed Izabela, and flung her over the side of the roof, sending her plummeting to the ground below. Then Floyd turned, took aim, and launched a bolt of electicity at TJ- this time, however, it hit its target.

"THE VILLAINS WIN!" Chris announced over the intercom, "Looks like we'll be seeing the four heroes at the elimination ceremony!"

"Okay guys," Chris announced, "it's you four on the chopping block. The first three awards go to Shann, Madeline and James."

James and Shann got their awards, and smiled.

"It's between Collin and TJ," Chris smiled, "or, rather, Izabela and Collin. The last award goes to…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Collin. TJ, since Izabela was your sidekick, she's taking the hit for you."

"Sorry girl," TJ sighed, "it's been nice to see you again."

Izabela was wearing a body cast, so no one could hear what she said in response.

"Well, looks like there's still nine people left in this game," Chris commented, "tune in to see what happens next time on:

TOTAL!

DRAMA!

CINEMATIC SHOWDOWN!"

(A/N: No, I'm not dead. I actually got grounded pretty bad for getting a C on my science exam. I'm still grounded, really, so I had to sneak on while my aunt was out, write this chapter in a hurry, and post it. It took me a little while to do it, but with some help, I found out how to hack on to my aunt's laptop even though she has it password protected. SO that means I'll be able to do nightly updates if I'm not too busy. For a chapter that was written in half an hour, I actually kind of like it, at least the Flozabela- if you can call it that- moments. Have Floyd and Izabela broken up? Who'll go home next time? What plot is Floyd working on? Speaking of Floyd, with his new turn to the dark side, but three other antagonists in the game, who does the official role of season villain go to? Find out next time on TDCS! Here's a better question, why did I have that in the author's note instead of having Chris say it? Whatever, I'm gonna go make a sandwich- laters.)


	19. Interlude Part I

Floyd was getting dressed and about to head out of the trailer when Collin approached him.

"Hey," Floyd yawned, not looking up, "'sup?"

"You don't seem all too upset about Izabela leaving right after she arrived," Collin said.

"What's there to be upset about?" Floyd asked, "She had her time last season, making it all the way to the final two. You can't expect to be in the finals every time."

"Not what I meant," Collin sighed.

"Oh?" Floyd asked, "And what DID you mean?"

"There were four of you on the roof when Izabela was pushed off," Collin said, "TJ-"

"Woah woah, PUSHED?" Floyd asked, "Why are we jumping to that conclusion?"

"TJ," Collin continued, "Scarlet, Izabela herself, and you."

Floyd turned around, and glared at Collin. The two sized each other up for a moment, and Floyd smirked.

"I'll tell you what," Floyd said, "I'm a lot of things, but I'm not a liar. Yeah, I did it. You think I wanted to?"

"Of course I do," Collin said, "doesn't the antagonist enjoy doing what they do?"

"The antag- so what now, I'm the new Alejandro?" Floyd asked.

"You had no problems helping him last season," Collin pointed out.

"Of course I told him I would help him," Floyd snapped, "otherwise the target would have been on my back- and he got rid of me anyway. Now let me tell you something- I'm not the villain here. Apparently everyone here except me is too stupid or too caught up in their own ego to see who the real threat is."

"And who's the real threat then, huh?" Collin asked, "I'd say a guy who pushes his ex-girlfriend off a building would qualify-"

"First of all," Floyd interrupted, "I knew what I was doing. I've seen Shann jump off of buildings in the city set before, the freaking lunatic- I knew Izabela wouldn't be seriously hurt."

"She was in a body cast!" Collin shouted.

"OF COURSE SHE WAS!" Floyd shouted back, "That's what Chris does, he over exaggerates and warps things for ratings! The MOST she really has is a twisted ankle, or something!"

"Then tell me who the real villain is here," Collin said, "if you're telling the truth, I can help you. You don't need to resort to this kind of thing-"

"Oh, thanks," Floyd yawned, "what are you, my dad?"

"A dad? No," Collin said, "I wouldn't know what that was like, considering mine was killed when I was little. IF you want to make a family comparison, think of me as a brother-"

"Don't you EVER mention brothers around me, alright?" Floyd shouted, "Oh wow, you're dad died, don't bitch to me! At least he loved you, Collin! You don't know what it's like to have a dad, but I don't know what it's like to have a family! You know what it's like, moving to a new state every six weeks because you're dead-beat excuse for a Father can't hold down a job? Or what it's like for your own Brother to lock you in a box with no food or water for a week? You're crying to the wrong cowboy. If you want to talk about problems, see a goddamn shrink. Now if you have a valid point to make, make it RIGHT NOW. I'm out of patience, Collin, and about three seconds away from flying off the handle. Let me ask you something- if you know that I'd throw my own girlfriend off a cliff, what do you think I would do to someone I've talked to a total of twice?"

Collin and Floyd continued staring at each other. Collin opened his mouth, but was interrupted when TJ and Madeline burst into the trailer.

"Are you guys alright?" Madeline asked.

"We heard… shouting," TJ continued.

"Yeah," Collin said, not taking his eyes off Floyd, "we're good."

TJ and Madeline looked at each other, then retreated from the trailer.

After a few moments, Floyd continued.

"Now let me ask you something," Floyd said, "how many medical eliminations have we had this season?"

Collin thought a moment.

"Uh- at least three or four, I can't remember," Collin said.

"Yeah," Floyd said, "another question. You think that's a coincidence?"

"No," Collin said, "at least not until you asked me that."

(A/N: Figured we could use a tension-breaker.)

"Exactly," Floyd said, "because they weren't. Every medical elimination was a target- not Hula, though. That was a mistake, which was corrected quickly."

"Who was the real target?"

"Think carefully," Floyd said, "who was the next medical elimination?"

"Iz- Izabela," Collin said at once, "that- was you then too?"

"Holy- NO, idiot! It took me a little while to put the pieces together myself, so I'll try to give you a little while to do the same. Now, think carefully, because I'm going to give you a big hint. Reagan was the most recent person to become medically eliminated. What does she have in common with Ashton?"

"Uh," Collin thought, "they're a pretty popular fanon-"

"Canon," Floyd corrected, "but that's neither here nor there. Now, what other girl's does Ashton talk to beside Reagan?"

"Scarlet," Collin said, "in fact, you'd think they were in an alliance or something- oh, crap."

"Ding ding ding, get that man a generic carnival prize," Floyd yawned, "now, if Ashton and Scarlet were in an alliance, right, but Ashton was dating Reagan-?"

"Ashton must have made a secret alliance with Reagan," Collin thought, "Scarlet must have seen it coming, so she arranged an accident-"

"Bingo," Floyd said, "Scarlet is who I'm-we're- after."

"Then why Izabela?" Collin asked, "Why did Scarlet get her eliminated?"

"Well," Floyd said, "I do believe Scarlet may have a slight crush on me. Which I plan to use to my advantage. I'm going to manipulate Scarlet into getting rid of all of her usable assets, and then hit her while she's weak."

"Why don't you just vote her off?" Collin asked.

"Because," Floyd said, "Scarlet would see it coming. IF she felt she was in any danger of being eliminated, she would arrange for someone to be sent home on a stretcher. Chris would cancel the elimination, and Scarlet would traipse away like nothing happened."

"You think Chris would let her get away with- never mind, of course he would," Collin sighed.

"Exactly," Floyd said, "and besides…. I want her to hurt, Collin. I've never felt that way about anyone except my brother before, but I want her to hurt bad- there aren't many people who I consider evil, but she falls on that list. She's willing to lie and physically cripple her opponents to get what she wants. She put Izabela in a hospital just to get closer to her goddamn CRUSH. I want her to look back at these episodes and see my plans begin to formulate. She'll wish she could go back in time and tell herself not to be stupid, tell herself to do things differently- but she can't. She'll be left with nothing but regrets, and self-pity."

"Okay, so what, this is revenge?" Collin asked.

"It's more than that," Floyd said, "I want…. To see… her broken. I want to break her and make her cry, because that's what she deserves- but people like her never get what they deserve. No, someone good looking and rich like her can just do what they want. IF they get in trouble, they just wink and flirt, or wave a few dollar bills around. I'm going to BREAK her, Collin. But not physically- making her a medical elimination, while that would be the definition of poetic justice, is too good for her."

With that, Floyd went over to the door of the trailer.

"Floyd," Collin called.

Floyd turned around, and impatient look on his face.

"I want to help you," Collin said.

"No," Floyd said, "you don't. Don't be like me. Don't be like my brother."

With that, left the trailer, slamming the door behind him.

(A/N: And that, dear readers, is the start of a trilogy- perhaps quintilogy- of character dialogues. And this is also the shortest, though its probably the most intense. Not the most heartfelt, that's probably the next one- TJ, Shann, and Madeline- but I definitely wanted you to feel uncomfortable while reading that. Like, you know when you're reading or watching TV, and your favorite character is about to make a dumbass move and ruin his perfect relationship, or whatever? And you're all like, "NOOOOO, DON'T DO IT! LOVE OF GOD, DON'T DO IT!" That was my goal here. My goal for these four chapters is, basically, a middle of the season interlude to show you what the characters are thinking more in depth. I also wanted to take a break from my crappy joking and whatever and do something more serious- while you guys might laugh at my writings, I sure as hell don't- I'm tired of it, and wanted to change the pace- hence last episode Flozabela possible break up. Don't worry, I promise you that you'll learn the future with those two. I kind of regret doing it, because, believe it or not, a lot of people who don't have an OC in this story still read it, and a lot of the non-participants are Flozabela fans. Which is weird, I thought Nameron would be the popular couple. Guess not. But I'm glad it wasn't, in a way, because isn't every romantic comedy nowadays about geek/hottie? Anyway. Also, I was excited to throw a little foreshadowing in here. You'll notice Floyd kept mentioning his brother. Well, not sure when, but you'll get to meet him. I feel pretty badass, but I managed to convince the creator of Floyd to create his brother, because I'm already planning out seasons three and four, and I needed an antagonist. Needless to say, the guy he came up with is a real bastard. Like, imagine if Scarlet and Alejandro had a baby. This guys is eight times worse. Why am I giving you so many spoilers? I might as well just tell you the winner here. Except I haven't decided the winner yet. I decided the final two, but not the winner. I guess, maybe, you guys will vote for the winner at the end of the season. Maybe not. Whatever. I'm tired, and running on Xyience energy drinks. Have you tried Xenergy/Xycience or whatever? They're actually really good! =D Except I'm really, really hyper right now, so I'm just typing and typing and typing. Well, I'm going to go watch South Park. I saved up enough money to buy season 1-9, so yeah! =D Yay, South Park! Anyway, um… I'll try to post the next dialogue tomorrow or Sunday. So, yeah. Author's note over!)


	20. Interlude Part II

The eight contestants looked on as Ashton was wheeled to the lame-o-suine on a stretcher.

"I told him to stay away from the giant robot of doom, didn't I?" Chris demanded, "DIDN'T I?"

"Yeah," James nodded, "you totally did."

"THANK YOU!" Chris exclaimed, "Now uh, I should probably drill you on what to see if the legal team gets here…"

About an hour later, Chris announced the contestants would be taking a break from the challenge.

"I'll give you all two hours," Chris said, "because now we need a new robot."

"So we won't have an elimination tonight, right?" Scarlet asked, "Since Ashton is out by some sort of freak accident that I definitely had nothing to do with."

"Of course we'll be having an elimination tonight," Chris laughed, "we've had enough chapters already, and then Hades wanted to add this whole four-part thing which sets us back even more. Then there's the three chapter finale-"

"Uh, Chris, what are you talking about?" Shann asked.

"Oh, nothing," Chris shrugged, "just breaking the fourth wall a little. Now, you kids go have some fun!"

The eight contestants shrugged, then walked off.

Shann was sitting on the roof of one of the buildings in the city set when she heard footsteps behind her.

"Hey guys," Shann sighed, "what's up?"

"Nothing much," TJ shrugged, "me and Madeline saw 'ya up here, we thought we might say hi."

"Well, hi," Shann said, forcing a smile.

"You okay?" Madeline asked, "You seem a little… off."

"Well," Shann said, "to tell you the truth… no. I'm not really sure I want to be a part of this whole reality-show thing anymore."

"What?" TJ gasped, "Why not?"

"Think about it," Shann shrugged, "think about everyone who gets used and tossed aside so someone else can make money off of it. Can you imagine what that must do to them?"

"Aw heck," TJ sighed, "well, yeah, I thought about it myself too."

"I haven't," Madeline said, "I mean, I'm not one of those people. I got this far by playing the game, not manipulation."

"Manipulation IS the game," Shann insisted, "we're just as bad as everyone else is for supporting shows like this."

"No we're not," TJ assured her friend, "sure, these kind of TV shows can be a little messed up at times. But WE ARE the good guys- we play without manipulation or lying. Sure, the producers do make money off of people getting swindled, but I mean, they aren't the ones doing the swindling. They don't promote the behavior or glorify it, and neither do we."

At this, Shann let out a sigh.

"C'mon, what is this really about?" TJ asked, "I've known you long enough to be able to tell when you're lying."

"You got me there," Shann frowned, "I don't know really… I guess… I guess I'm just scared, is all. Last season I didn't make it to the merge- I didn't have much experience coming into this season. You, Joey, Floyd, Izabela, Ashton, Cameron… you guys had the most experience. It should have stood to reason you would make it the furthest. But out of the six people I just listed, only three of the remained in the game when today started. As of two hours ago, only two of those people were left."

"Well," TJ agreed, "I'll admit, I have the most experience here out of anyone left."

"But how much longer are you going to be here?" Shann asked, sounding slightly fearful, "I mean, this game has been nothing but shock lately. We've had all of these medical eliminations, and I'm starting to think it isn't just a coincidence…"

"How do you mean?" Madeline asked.

"How many medical eliminations have we had now?" Shann asked, "First Hula, then Izabela, then Reagan, and now Ashton. That's four altogether, and who knows how many more?"

"Are you saying someone's doing this on purpose?" Madeline gasped.

"I don't know what I'm saying," Shann sighed.

"Look," TJ said, sitting down next to her friend, "just know this. Maybe it isn't a string of accidents- maybe someone is behind all of it. But it doesn't matter- we all have each other, right? No matter what happens, we'll help each other through."

"I wish Izabela was here," Shann smiled, "out of the three of us, she was the craziest. She'd be after whoever was behind this, ready to put them on the stake."

"Yeah," TJ smiled, "but it's just us three now."

TJ sat down next to her friend. Madeline, feeling the odd one out, left the two alone and went back to the girl's trailer.

"You know Shann?" TJ said, "I think one of us will win this year. I really do."

"What makes you say that?" Shann asked.

Well, TJ thought, that was a complete lie. What I REALLY think is that we're all going to picked off one by one.

Yes, even the farm girl had sensed something was amiss. IT happened shortly after Joey had been voted off. TJ recalled Floyd had been acting strange that day, and it took a lot for him to lose his cool. TJ didn't think about it much then, but over the course of a few weeks, a terrible feeling had begun to grow in the pit of her stomach. What Shann said earlier about what happened to people on shows like Total Drama and Survivor had, for whatever reason, sent TJ mentally on edge. IT was as if somehow Shann had pulled a lever and put everything in perspective for TJ. The problem was, she couldn't tell WHAT was put into perspective.

"I don't know," TJ muttered.

"What?" Shann asked.

"Uh," TJ said quickly, "I don't know what gives me that feeling. Sometimes you just know. You know?"

"Yeah," Shann chuckled, "I know."

For the rest of the afternoon, the two sat in silence, admiring the view from that rooftop. Something was very wrong at the film lot. But at that moment, everything was calm. Both girls were familiar with the expression, "The Calm Before the Storm". And, subconsciously, the two decided to enjoy it for the last few peaceful hours of the day.

(A/N: That was… really girly. And weird. For me. Again, one of the purposes of this whole "look into the mind" series is for me to learn as a writer. Oh, I know Madeline didn't get much of a part in this one- don't worry, she has a good talk with Terry of all people next chapter. Oh, and one more thing. For season three, I decided to do it this way. I'll be accepting 10 or 12 new contestants, and bring two old contestants back as coaches. So, I have a poll up on my profile with various coaching pairs. PLEASE, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, vote on that poll for who'd you like to see as the coaches next season. I'll let you vote for two options, because I know you would vote for whatever option has your character in it. And don't say, "That's not true! I totally wouldn't-" LIES. And besides, you can just submit another character next season anyway. The rest of the season will go by pretty quick, after I finish the other two parts of this series. After these four chapters, we'll have seven competitors left. The finale WILL be a three-parter. It'll be a three-person challenge, with one person getting eliminated during the first part of the finale, and then… well, you'll see. I have something awesome planned. There won't be any more double eliminations- I figure you guys didn't enjoy them as much as I did. Seriously, a word of advice to anyone who wants to write an OC story: NEVER make every other challenge a reward. You'll kick yourself for it later. Well, I'm off to bed. I'll try to update later today or tomorrow. I know I said that last weekend, but I live with my aunt, whose beyond unfair when it comes to anything. Example: I told my aunt I was going to spend the day at my friend Alexa's, right? She said it would be fine. I come home, and I'm grounded for spending the day at her house. I probably didn't need to tell you that, but this is just so if I'm late with an update, you'll understand why. Well, hope to update soon. Laters!) .


	21. Interlude Part III

Madeline trudged back to the girl's trailers, and let out a sigh.

"What's the matter with you?" A voice called.

Madeline spun around, and saw Terry was leaning on the boys trailer, eyeing her curiously.

"Like you care," Madeline scoffed.

"You're right," Terry said, "I don't. But if you're looking for someone to listen to you, it looks like I'm the best you'll get."

"Oh please," Madeline said, "I don't need to talk to anyone. I just need to rest up a bit before the next challenge."

"Suit yourself," Terry shrugged, "if you really think a nap will make everything go away, be my guest."

Madeline paused for a moment.

"And what, exactly, do I want to make go away?" She asked Terry.

"Oh come on," Terry laughed, "it's easy to recognize when someone is as lonely as you are."

"I'm not lonely," Madeline insisted.

"Complete crap," Terry told her, "you and I both know that you aren't really a part of Shann and TJ's trio. You could never replace their friend, Izabela."

Terry spat out the name Izabela like he was spitting out poison- it was easy to see he still held animosity towards her- perhaps he blamed her for his elimination in the first season.

"Yeah, whatever," Madeline said, forcing a smirk, "you tell yourself that."

"I'm not telling myself," Terry sighed, "I'm telling you."

"What's your deal?" Madeline demanded, "Even if I was feeling a bit lonely, why would you care?"

"How many times do I have to say it?" Terry asked, "I don't care about YOUR problems. I have some of my own to deal with."

"Like what?" Madeline asked.

"What, isn't it obvious?" Terry asked, "I'm a failed reality-show villain. I didn't even make it to the merge last season. Somehow, I've made it this far, but I've no means to make it any farther."

"Of course you don't," Madeline told him, "no one trusts you. And with good reason."

"Don't you think I know that?" Terry asked, "I should have considered the fact that there would have been a second season. I could have planned this a bit better. But here I am- a pawn in someone else's chess game."

"Uh huh," Madeline said, "who's chess game, exactly?"

"Oh, come on!" Terry laughed, "Is everyone really too stupid to figure it out?"

"Figure what out?" Madeline demanded, "What am I supposed to- you know what, never mind. You're just trying to screw with my head, aren't you?"

"Tell yourself that," Terry nodded, "that's probably an easier possibility to understand."

"Okay, Riddler," Madeline scoffed, "what are you trying to say?"

"What I'm saying," Terry sighed, "is simple. Some one here at camp is firmly in control of the game. She's gotten everyone in a good position of trust-"

"You mean Scarlet?" Madeline asked, "Oh, CRAP! I completely forgot about her! Floyd told me-"

"How do you just FORGET about someone like that?" Terry asked.

"I don't know," Madeline said, "I just sort of did. Oh no, she even made it to the merge- oh god, I had a chance to stop her too!"

"Exactly," Terry said, "because, deep down in every person lies core instinct. And do you know what that instinct says? Look out for number one. I think, deep down, you didn't want to get involved because you didn't want to be a target."

"That's not it!" Madeline cried.

"Oh really?" Terry yawned, "I think it is."

"No matter what it was," Madeline said, "I can still fix it. If I vote out Scarlet after today's challenge, it'll make up for it. Right?"

"No," Terry said, "and I'm sure all of her victims would agree."

Madeline shook her head.

"Whatever," the female athlete said, "I'm going to find Floyd, and set things right."

With that, Madeline stormed off, leaving Terry by himself.

"Idiot," Terry sighed, "she would have lasted longer if she just kept her head down."

Minutes later, Madeline had found Floyd sitting by himself near the entrance of the lot.

"Floyd!" Madeline exclaimed.

"What?" Floyd asked.

"Listen, I'm sorry I haven't helped you with Scarlet," Madeline said, "but we have to make sure she doesn't win the immunity challenge tonight. Then we can vote her out-"

"Vote out Scarlet?" Floyd asked, "Oh no, I forgot to tell you. She isn't behind the medical eliminations after all."

"Wha- what?" Madeline asked, "But-"

"I know what I told you," Floyd said , "I was convinced it was the truth. I suppose I was just upset Izabela was sent home. But Scarlet really wasn't behind any of the medical eliminations- they were all accidents."

"Oh," Madeline sighed, "okay- wait, not okay! Terry just told me that Scarlet-"

"Of course that's what he told you," Floyd said, "it's Terry. A known liar and cheater. Did you really believe anything he told you?"

"I… guess not," Madeline sighed, "well, thanks for letting me know. I guess we could always vote out Terry tonight, right?"

"Right," Floyd nodded, "well, I'm gonna go get something to eat. See you later."

"Later," Madeline called as Floyd left.

Scarlet and Floyd met inside of the make-up confessional.

"I held up my part of the bargain," Scarlet said, "now hold up yours. Terry is still going home, right?"

"Right," Floyd said, "and then we take care of Madeline. She's on to you- I managed to throw her off."

"Well, that needs to be taken care of," Scarlet said, "along with Shann and TJ too, right?"

"Right," Floyd said, "we'll take care of them in good time."

"In time?" Scarlet asked, "I can wipe them all out NOW."

"But you're not going to," Floyd said, "if we're doing this, we're doing it my way. I might want them gone- but I don't want them hurt."

"Whatever," Scarlet sighed.

"ATTENTION CAST!" Chris announced over the intercom, "TIME TO RESUME TODAY'S CHALLENGE!"

(A/N: Okay, I'm not very fond of this chapter. I just couldn't think of anything else. I know what I'm doing next chapter, though- hopefully I'll post it later. Again, don't forget to take the poll on my profile. Quick update: it's a three-way tie between TJ and Shann, Floyd and Izabela, and Joey and Scarlet. IF you have any other suggestions, I'll be happy to add them to the poll. I'll update soon as I can- until then, laters!)


	22. Interlude Part IV or Maybe VI

"Eight campers," Chris smiled, "seven awards. Your entire day has been leading up to this moment- the moment of truth. One of you will take the lame-o-suine out of here. The other seven will continue on. Yes folks, it's this moment that your entire lives have prepared you for-"

"Will you get on with it already?" Terry demanded, "You're acting like this is the season finale. Just give me my award and hurry this up."

"Fine," Chris scoffed, "First award goes to… James. Collin, Floyd, Scarlet, Shann, and TJ, are all safe as well."

Only Madeline and Terry were left.

"Well," Chris smiled, "interesting choice of votes this time around. The final award goes to…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

FLASHBACK:

"Well?" Terry asked Floyd.

"I told her we were voting you out tonight," Floyd replied, "after this elimination, the heat is going to be on me. I hope you know that."

"Relax," Terry assured him, "it'll play out in the end. You talk with Collin and James, tell them to vote for Madeline. Then make sure TJ and Shann vote for someone that isn't me. That way, the votes will be split up enough so that Madeline gets the majority anyway. If Scarlet brings the heat on you, tell her you think I'm working with Collin and James. Not technically a lie, right?"

"Technically, no," Floyd smiled.

"I don't see why we don't just vote off Scarlet now," Terry said, "saves us the trouble later."

"Because that wouldn't be good enough for her," Floyd told Terry, "I don't want to go on another long-winded confession about why I want it this way-"

"It's alright," Terry said, "I get it. Just voting her out wouldn't be good enough, you need to push her over the edge. Well, I'm just the person to help you do that."

"Yeah," Floyd agreed, "well, I'm gonna go take a shower. I always like to look my best when I'm masterminding a plot."

Floyd turned to leave.

"Oh, and Floyd?" Terry called, "Thank you. For not stabbing me in the back, I mean. I didn't give you any chances last season. I'm surprised you didn't betray me here and now."

"Yeah," Floyd nodded, "so am I."

END FLASHBACK

"And the final award goes to Terry!" Chris announced.

"WHAT?" Madeline and Scarlet shouted at the same time.

"Yeah, looks like I'm still here," Terry smirked, "sorry girls."

"Whatever," Madeline said, "I hate this stupid show, anyway! I'm glad to be off it!"

With that, Madeline stormed off.

CONFESSIONAL: Terry

You might be wondering what's going on, so I'll help explain it. When Floyd made an alliance with me a while back, I was nearly positive he would betray me- especially after I caught him badmouthing me to Madeline today. Interesting thing though- after he finished talking to her, he found me, and explained he needed a favor from me. Basically, all I had to do was ACT like I was manipulating people to send home Madeline. That would put Scarlet on edge a little. Our goal here isn't to put me in control of the game- it's to make it look like I am. If Scarlet feels like she isn't in control, she'll start to lose focus, enabling us to take her apart brick by brick. Scarlet is the type of person who relies on the knowledge that SHE controls everything. Take away that knowledge, and she has virtually nothing left. You might have one more question- like why I'm helping Floyd. It's simple. Because he isn't just giving me the illusion that I'm in control. He really is giving me control. And when he brings me to the final three with him, I won't just stab him in the back- I'm going to rip him apart. I haven't forgotten last season, Floyd. I was the laughing stock of my family. I was brought up, taught by my father how life works- by lying and cheating. The mockery, the disappointment- I won't ever forget it, Floyd, and neither will you.

(End)

"Seven are left," Chris announced, "and we're only a few episodes away from the finale. Things are about to heat up- the competition is really going to sky rocket! So, tune in next time to:

TOTAL!

DRAMA!

CINEMATIC SHOWDOWN!"

(A/N: Okay, this was more of a chapter meant for foreshadowing than anything else. But now that I've gotten the four-part interlude out of the way, we'll go back to the actual challenges! The next chapter will be up as soon as I can manage!)


	23. Episode 19

"What the hell was that?" Scarlet demanded, "You told me Terry was going home tonight!"

"I thought he was too!" Floyd insisted, "He must have gotten to the other contestants first, somehow!"

It was midnight, and the two were talking by the make-up confessional.

"Oh come on," Scarlet scoffed, "who would listen to Terry? Do you really think ANYONE would trust him after last season?"

"I don't know," Floyd shrugged, "maybe James, Collin, or even… TJ."

"TJ?" Scarlet asked.

"TJ has helped Terry before," Floyd responded, "what's to stop her from doing it again?"

"And what's to stop you from knifing me in the back?" Scarlet asked.

Floyd blinked.

"Um, what?" Floyd asked.

"Why did you want to make an alliance with me so sudden?" Scarlet asked.

"I uh-"

"You what?" Scarlet demanded, "I'm not stupid, Floyd."

"Oh, so what? Since my timing is a little late, that automatically makes me enemy number one?" Floyd asked.

"It doesn't add up, is what I'm saying," Scarlet hissed, "first you stop at nothing to try and thwart my plans. Then, you suddenly want to join up with me."

"Well, if you can't beat them, join them," Floyd reasoned, "and it helps that you're totally hot."

"Whatever," Scarlet said, blushing slightly, "you're… you're supposed to be the good guy on the show. Suddenly you advocate this sort of thing?"

"I'm not advocating sending everyone out on a stretcher," Floyd snapped, "I just think that we could make a good couple."

"You mean an alliance, right?" Scarlet asked.

"Take it however you want," Floyd smirked, "either way, I'm gonna go get some sleep."

"Wha- just like that, you're going to bed?" Scarlet asked, "It seems like you're dodging questions-"

"Yes, I'm going to bed," Floyd said, sticking his tongue out, "and no, you're not invited."

With that, the loner turned and left Scarlet to herself.

CONFESSIONAL: Scarlet

Well, that's great. I can't tell if Floyd's really one of my allies, but he's the best chance I have now that I got rid of Ashton. I know he wanted to get rid of Shann and TJ next, but I need to take safety precautions. If all of my allies are gone, so are his. I need to make sure if he is going to betray me, he doesn't have anyone by his side to help him. Sigh… even if he does want to betray me, he's still pretty damn hot.

(End)

CONFESSIONAL: Terry

After listening in on Floyd and Scarlet's talk, and then Scarlet's confessional, I think I know what I need to do. I need to help the two destroy each other so that I can take them both out at the same time. That means I need one good alliance member. Let's see, Shann and TJ are both out, so that leaves James or Collin. Scarlet is going to target one of them, no doubt. So I'll just wait until after tonight's elimination, assuming I last that long, and make my move from there.

(End)

CONFESSIONAL: Floyd

Izabela, if you're watching this, I'm sorry about what happened two episodes ago. Really, I am- even if you dump me, which you probably already have, I'll still make it up to you. Now, what else was I in here for? Damn it, I know I had something else to say that was all ominous and cool… uh… Whatever, I'm going to bed.

(End)

The next day, Chris had all of the contestants lined up by the trailers.

"Congratulations," Chris smiled, "seven of you left. The perfect number to recreate the movie Predators."

"Wait, you mean that one with all the aliens and stuff?" TJ asked.

"Exactamundo," Chris nodded, "today's challenge will be a fight for survival between the seven of you. You will be hunted down by aliens, and if you're lucky, you might get the chance to fight back. We have a jungle set ready for you guys to compete in. The last person standing will win immunity from tonight's elimination- the other six of you will be on the chopping block. We're two eliminations away from the final five, so I'm going to give you a warning. If you all don't squeeze as much drama as you possibly can out of each moment of your remaining time on this show, I will automatically eliminate you. Understand? Good. Now let's start the challenge!"

The host led the competitors to the jungle set.

"Okay crew," Chris said, "remember, last one standing wins. You guys get started- I'm gonna go get some taco yummies. Laters!"

"Seriously, who hired that guy?" Collin asked.

"Beats me," TJ shrugged, "c'mon gang, let's go."

"I'm with you," Shann smiled, following her friend into the forest.

"Scarlet?" Floyd asked, extending his hand.

"OH please," she said, swatting it away, "I can handle a couple of aliens."

"Fine," Floyd shrugged, "when you're out first, don't say I didn't warn you. James, Collin?"

"Okay," James smiled.

"Whatever," Collin shrugged.

Soon, it was only Terry left by himself.

"Oh, come on!" he groaned, then stormed off into the woods.

"Okay," Shann said, "TJ, do you think we should have a strategy for winning the game?"

"Hm?" TJ asked, "Oh, nah. I say the only strategy we need is to play the game and win immunity, right?"

"Well," Shann sighed, "yeah, I guess."

The two then heard rustling from a nearby tree.

"Hello?" TJ called.

"TJ!" Shann hissed, "It must be one of the aliens-"

"Nope, just us!" James greeted, stepping into view with Collin and Floyd.

"Oh," TJ laughed, "glad to see you guys. Run into any trouble on the way here?"

"No," James said, "not really. What about you guys?"

"Nothing on our end," TJ shrugged.

"Yeah," Shann muttered, "seems a little weird. You would think Chris would have sent SOMETHING after us."

Meanwhile, Terry was having a tough time navigating through the forest.

"Stupid forest," he muttered, "stupid Floyd, stupid Scarlet, stupid Chris-'

As soon as Terry said that, and alien jumped out, threw a sack over Terry, and then proceeded to hit him with a stick.

"OW!" Terry said, "I'm sorry Chris, I'm SORRY!"

"This just in, TERRY has been eliminated!" Chris announced over intercom.

Scarlet herself was eliminated moments later- leaving only James, Collin, TJ, Floyd, and Shann.

"Just us left," Collin commented.

"Relax," TJ smiled, "I'm sure nothing will come after all five of us at once-"

As if on cue, a huge alien leapt out of the bushes, grabbed Floyd, and then ran off.

"-or maybe something will," TJ finished.

"We better get out of here," Shann said, "come on guys."

The four ran through the jungle, trying not to trip over roots or rocks. Of course, it was only a matter of time until James did just that.

"You guys go on!" James shouted from the ground, "I'm not gonna make it! Gah… it's bad, but you can still make it…"

"James, you stubbed your toe and fell over," Shann sighed, "you're fine."

"Oh," James said, "I am?"

James got up to his feet, smiling.

"You know," he said, "I have a good feeling about this season. We're almost to the final five, and-"

"Uh, guys, where's Collin?" Shann asked.

"Oh, darn it!" TJ groaned, "Those aliens must have got him! We need to be more careful, you guys!"

"You're right," Shann nodded, "but two of us have to lose eventually. I mean, what should we do now?"

"Relax," James smiled, "besides, these things mostly come out at night. Mostly."

"Sorry James, wrong movie," TJ smiled.

"Oh," James frowned, "well, in that case, I suppose we're screw-"

Suddenly, a bolt of electricity hit James in the back, and he dropped to the ground. The two girls then found they were face to face with one of Chris' aliens, who was wielding some sort of laser gun.

"Uh, TJ?" Shann asked.

"Yes Shann?"

"We should probably run now."

"Agreed."

The two girls let out a yell, then took off into the woods.

The alien raised its gun, aimed, and fired. The bolt flew into TJ's back, who then dropped to the ground.

"TJ!" Shann gasped, "Are you o- wait a second, I won, didn't I?"

"Congratulations, Shann!" Chris announced, "You just earned a ticket to the final six! Although, I always thought it was weird that we have so many different "finals". You know what I mean? Final two, final three, final four, final five, final six… why don't we just call it the final two and leave it at that? I mean, we could keep going into the final twenty if we wanted to, because apparently the term final is rather vague when it comes to game shows like this one. Oh, sorry! Anyway, you guys get your butts back to camp, where we'll have the next elimination ceremony!"

When everyone was back at camp, Scarlet approached Shann and TJ.

"Hey guys, can I talk to you?" the saboteur asked.

"Okay guys," Chris said at the elimination ceremony, "the votes have been tallied. Of course, the first award goes to Shann. Also receiving awards tonight will be TJ, Floyd, Scarlet, and Terry."

Collin and James looked at each other nervously.

"The final award goes to…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"…Collin!"

"Sorry," Collin told James.

"It's okay," James smiled, "at least this way, Joey and I can PAR-TAY it up in the aftermath! I'll miss everyone here though. Shann, Floyd, TJ, Terry, Scarlet, Collin- stay cool, dudes!"

"Yes James, that's very touching," Chris sighed, "now off to the lame-o-suine with you."

"Dude," James smiled, "tonight, it's not the lame-o-suine. Tonight, it's the mirth mobile! Goodbye again guys- be excellent to each other!"

With that, James got into the newly dubbed mirth mobile and drove off.

"Well, that's that," Chris smirked, "finally. I was worried we wouldn't get rid of that guy. He was up all night partying- so hard to get my beauty sleep. Now guys, make sure you tune in for the next elimination- it's the most shocking yet!"

"How can you say that?" Floyd asked, "The next elimination hasn't happened yet."

"Exactly," Chris smiled, "unless I BROKE THE FOURTH WALL!"

"Will you quit it with that?" Shann asked, "You're starting to scare me."

"Uh, no," Chris smiled, "so, who will go home? Who will advance to the final five? Tune in next time to:

TOTAL!

DRAMA!

CINEMATIC SHOWDOWN!"

(A/N: OMG. Midnight chapter. I'm back. Especially with winter break coming up! ^.^ This story will definitely finish before 2012, although I'm not sure when Power of the Idol will begin. HOPEFULLY during Christmas break, but who knows? By the way, for all of you aftermath fans, I'm going to break the pattern. The next and final aftermath will occur in two eliminations, when the final four is revealed. Kind of like last season- so that way, it'll be about the eliminated competitors and an overview of the finalists. So this means I have about seven chapters left in total because of my awesome three part finale. Which I already have written. Because I'm awesome. But seriously, you guys will like it. In other news, I have officially decided to do seasons four and five. Season four will be more new contestants, and season five will take the top competitors from each season. We're looking at about four teams of five or so. It's gonna be pretty sweet. ^.^ Season three will be kind of short- I've decided to do 12 people. Season four will be average length, about the size of Total Dram Epic. Season Five, obviously, will be the biggest one yet. After that, the future of Total Drama Hades is uncertain. By that, I mean I'll probably keep going, because frankly, it's the best way to spend my time. That's the thing about writing, not only is it fun, but you definitely develop your skills and intelligence while doing it. I started to re-read TDE last night, and it's goddamn hilarious with all the mistakes I made. I'd like to think I don't make as many now, but there were a few that literally made me cry with laughter. If you go through the season, I'm sure you'll see what I mean. Anyway, I'm going to bed, since I sort of have school in the morning. By that I mean I have study hall, which I could just skip if I wanted to- seriously, the teacher told us she doesn't care if we go to class, because there's nothing to do in first period study hall anyway… And this is how you can tell I'm OFFICIALLY back, because I'm leaving another long-ass midnight author's note/ramble. I can't help it, they're so fun! Well, laters!)


	24. Episode 20

The six contestants ate their breakfast at the crafts and services tent, eyeing each other suspiciously, except for TJ, who ate her breakfast in blissful ignorance.

"Hey Shann," the farm girl said, "pass me the salt?"

Shann nodded, and passed it to TJ without looking at her.

"Man, it's good to be in the final six huh guys?" TJ asked between bites of food, "Especially for Shann and Terry, since you guys did so much better than last season. Oh, one more challenge, and you'll have a better standing than last season too, Floyd!"

Floyd, however, was too busy staring at Scarlet. The girl was trying to pick him apart mentally, spot any signs of a bluff or a lie- but he was simply gazing back with a slightly amused look on his face.

"Take a picture," the boy smiled, "it'll last longer, sweetheart."

Scarlet scoffed, then turned her head away.

"What do you think today's challenge will be?" TJ asked.

"Well, I'll tell you," Chris smiled, appearing out of nowhere, "it's pretty freaking awesome."

"Oh no," Terry said, "Anything you qualify as awesome is definitely going to end up with at least one of us in the hospital."

"Exactly," Chris smirked, "which is what makes it so awesome. So hurry up and follow me to my latest addition to the TD set!"

The six competitors followed Chris to, incredibly enough, a full size racing track that had been put up overnight.

"Today's challenge," the host announced, "is based off of the movie Talladega Nights. Or perhaps it was Cars. Maybe Speed Racer. Who knows? Better question, who cares? All that matters is that the six of you will be racing at life threatening speeds across this race track, competing to make the top three. Here's how it'll work- ten laps, six of you. If you wipe out, you'll be branded with a 'no-finish-' and automatically be put in the bottom three for today's challenge. Because tonight, THREE OF YOU WILL GO HOME!"

The contestants gasped.

"Nah, just jerking your chain," the host smiled, "but the bottom three competitors will be put on the chopping block, while the other three get to go enjoy a night at the movies. And, to make things interesting, only contestants in the bottom three can vote tonight. The winners get to see the elimination ceremony, but will take no part in it."

"Can we start the race already?" Floyd asked, "I want to win immunity as quick as possible."

"Looks like someone's a little eager to make it past the sixth place mark," Chris smiled, "but yes, we'll be starting the challenge as soon as you get your cars. Shann will be getting number one, Floyd is two, Terry is three, TJ is four, Scarlet is five, and Collin is six. So, get into your cars, and pull up to the starting line!"

"Wait a second, do any of us have our driving license?" Shann asked.

All of the contestants shrugged.

"I do!" TJ smiled, "Well, I mean, I get to drive the pick-up at home sometimes."

"I'm pretty sure that doesn't count," Collin said.

"Aw, it'll be fine!" TJ smiled, "I mean, I've only gotten into a few dozen or so accidents, what could go wrong?"

CONFESSIONAL: Shann

Remind me to never let TJ give me a ride.

(End)

CONFESSIONAL: Floyd

Is it me, or does the challenge seem a little more dangerous all of a sudden?

(End)

CONFESSIONAL: Terry

I can't wait to see this.

(End)

The contestants were all in their assigned vehicles, and had pulled up to the starting point.

Chris' voice came on the radio each contestant had in their car.

"Okay," he told them, "I want a good, clean race. And by that, I mean pull as many low-blows as possible. Like I said, we're doing ten laps, first three people to finish win immunity. The other three will have to go to the elimination ceremony. Now, on your marks…. Get set…. GO!"

The cars all sped off. Collin was the first to take the lead, with Shann behind him. Scarlet was in third place Floyd in fourth, Terry in fifth, and TJ in sixth.

"WOO-HOO!" TJ cheered, "I have absolutely no idea how to control this thing, but it's fun as heck!"

The first two laps concluded without incident. At this point, Shann had taken the lead, and Scarlet had come in second. Collin was in third, Floyd was still in fourth, and Terry had fallen to last place when TJ overtook him.

CONFESSIONAL: Terry

I couldn't go to that elimination ceremony! It wouldn't matter if Scarlet did, because Floyd's ego wouldn't allow him to just 'vote her off'. I, on the other hand, would be a target for being a good player last season.

(End)

When the contestants were finishing the third lap, however, Collin spun out of control, and the others sped ahead of him.

"Damnit!" he hissed, "I need to win this!"

Collin managed to regain control with minimal issue, although he had a hard time catching up with everyone else. He kept a good distance behind Terry, unable to close the gap no matter how hard he tried.

"Ha," Terry laughed, "let's see this loser overtake me now."

Meanwhile, in TJ's car, things weren't going as well as hoped.

"Um, Chris?" TJ asked, turning on the radio, "Do you know what all these red lights mean?"

"Nope," the host's voice answered back, "but try not to die, that'll be a little hard to sweep under the rug. I'd also like to remind at this time that you did sign your life away to Total Drama industries and all related brands. Thank you, and have a nice day."

With that, the radio went to static.

"Uh oh," TJ gulped.

Within minutes, the girl spun out of control. It wouldn't have been so bad, except since Terry was almost directly behind her, the boy's car collided into TJ's. TJ's car flew into the air, flipped three times, and landed on it's wheels.

"Whoops," TJ laughed, "well, better go back to racing."

With that, the farm girl sped off. Terry, on the other hand, was not so lucky- his head had smashed against the wheel during the collision, and he was rendered unconscious. Moments later, Collin passed him.

"Looks like Terry's out," Chris said over the radio, "but it seems like TJ is still in this. You've all got four laps down, let's keep this going!"

The contestants continued racing along the track, all a little more confident now that one of their competitors was out of the way. After the fifth lap was complete, Shann was in first, Scarlet in second, Floyd in third, TJ in fourth, and Collin in fifth.

"You know," Shann smiled, "this is kinda fun!"

Scarlet was about to take the lead, except Floyd pulled up and rammed her from the side.

"Whoops," he called, "sorry babe."

Scarlet looked at him and scowled.

She tried to pull up, but he managed to get in front of her and block her off.

CONFESSIONAL: Floyd

Stupid, stupid! I know I was supposed to be earning her trust, but it was just so hard not to mess with her a bit. Do you know how badly I wanted to take her out of the game right there? I totally could have, too!

(End)

Floyd sighed, moved to the side, and let Scarlet pass him. However, he managed to cut TJ off before she could get into third place.

"Sorry TJ," he smiled, "but I'm not going to risk immunity tonight."

TJ, predictably, was still having trouble.

"Okay," she said, "I'm pretty sure the steering wheel isn't supposed to come off like that, but okay. Maybe if I just- CHRIS! I need your help!"

"WHAT?" the host demanded over the radio, "I'm catching up on my tan!"

"The steering wheel came off," TJ explained.

"Well then, I dunno, staple it back on or something," Chris snapped.

Before TJ could respond, her car slammed into the barrier, and turned over.

Collin was going too fast, an d he flew by and slammed into her car- the next thing either of them knew, they were airbourne.

Incredibly, Collin managed to open up his car door, and jump out on to the pavement. He came out with nothing more than a few bruises. TJ, however, was still in her car when it landed on it's side.

"OHHH!" Chris shouted, "that's GOTTA hurt! But with this, it looks like the race is officially over, since both Collin and TJ are now out. So that means Shann, Floyd, and Scarlet all made it to the final five, and earned a movie tonight!"

Speaking of Shann, Floyd and Scarlet, the three pulled up to the road wreck.

"Oh my god, TJ, all you alright?" Shann gasped.

TJ pulled herself out of her car, smiling faintly.

"I'm… alright…" she groaned.

"Well, c'mon," Shann said to Floyd, "help me get her to the infirmary."

Hours later, the six competitors were at the award ceremony. Only TJ, now using crutches and an arm cast, Terry, and Collin, were sitting down though. Floyd, Scarlet and Shann were waiting by the walk of shame for their car to pick them up.

"Well," Chris smiled, "the votes have been cast, and the first person receiving an award tonight is Collin, leaving only Terry and TJ."

Terry looked at Collin and TJ nervously.

"Well," Chris said, "you've both had a good run this season, but the last award goes to…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"… Terry!"

"WHAT?" Shann demanded.

Terry smirked, and Collin just shrugged. While TJ was not visibly upset, Shann, (and even Floyd) looked infuriated.

"I'm sorry, TJ," Shann sighed, "I wish we could have gone to the finals together."

"Ah heck," TJ smiled, "I'll be okay. Knowing Chris, we'll probly' get to compete in another season sometime. Besides, I'd rather not compete on crutches, anyway."

"You're right," Shann sighed, giving her friend a hug, "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too," TJ smiled, "promise you'll win for me?"

Shann looked at TJ, debating over whether or not to agree. Finally, the farm girl's smile made Shann cave in.

"Alright," Shann sighed, "I promise."

"Good," TJ smiled, "see you later!"

With that, TJ got into the lame-o-suine and took off.

"Hope the car doesn't crash," Terry smirked.

Shann shot Terry a look that said, "Shut up or you're going to die in your sleep".

"Whatever," Terry shrugged, "I'm just saying."

Just then, a second car pulled up., and the three winners got in and took off.

"Well," Chris smiled, "the final five. We're nearing the end, and it's been a hell of a season already. Tune in next time to see who finally makes it to the final four in:

TOTAL!

DRAMA!

CINEMATIC SHOWDOWN!"

(A/N: Hm… I don't actually think I have anything to say… Well, I'll update soon, laters!)


	25. Episode 21

After the elimination ceremony, Terry approached Collin over by the trailers.

"Hey Collin," Terry greeted, "I was thinking. You know, you and I… we're the outcasts of the group. Floyd, Shann, Scarlet… they're not like us."

"Uh huh," Collin muttered, pretending he was listening.

"Just imagine what we could do together if we teamed up," Terry smiled, "we could win this game in a heartbeat."

"SO you're asking me for an alliance," Collin yawned.

"Exactly," Terry smiled.

"Well," Collin reasoned, "I'd love to, but I don't really plan on getting stabbed in the back this close to winning."

With that, Collin turned to leave.

"Whatever," Terry called after him ,"You're not as close as you think you are, Collin! Some people are comfortable with the misconception that the game cools off in the final five. The truth is Collin, it heats up. Beyond that, actually- it bursts into fire."

"Look, if you've got a point, make it," Collin said, "otherwise, we're done here."

"I'll give you one more chance," Terry sighed, "join me, or join the other losers."

"So you're resorting to threats now?" Collin asked.

"Facts," Terry corrected, "come on, we both know you won't last much longer alone. I can make it to the finals, and so can you if you work with me. We'll both go to the final two together, and have an honest fight for the million."

"Nothing's an honest fight when you have something to do with it," Collin snapped, "now, good day."

"You're making a grave mistake," Terry hissed.

"And I believe I said good day!" Collin snapped, leaving Terry alone.

"He'll regret that," Terry grumbled, "mark my words, he'll regret that."

Meanwhile, Shann, Floyd, and Scarlet were all at the movie theater.

"Now go out there and show them that it's not badminton," Chris McLean cried, "it's good minton- heck, it's GREAT minton!"

"Kill me now," Floyd groaned, "I can't take another second of this crappy-"

All of a sudden, one of the aliens from the Predators challenge barged into the room and aimed it's laser gun at Floyd.

"What I meant was," Floyd said hastily, "I'm definitely not good enough to bask in the glory that is the acting of Chris McLean."

"Damn straight," Chris' voice said out of nowhere.

With that, the alien retreated.

"Oh god," Floyd groaned, "I seriously thought I was going to die there."

"You probably were," Scarlet told him.

"When do we get to go back to the film lot?" Shann asked, "I just want to finish this season up as quick as possible."

"You have plenty of time before we go back to the film lot," Chris' voice announced, "in fact, after this, we're watching Beverley Hills Chihuahua!"

Floyd's eye twitched slightly.

"I have to go to the bathroom," he said, "be right back."

With that, he got up and left the two girl's in the theater.

Moments later, however, the two heard a man shout, "HEY! You can't be in here!" And then something crashing. The film immediately stopped, and a broken projector flew out of nowhere and on to the ground.

Floyd himself returned minutes later.

"I'm not a fan of that movie," he said nonchalantly.

Shann, who had been sitting right next to Floyd, moved over a few seats.

"Okay," Chris shouted, barging into the theater, "who wrecked my film projector?"

"Probably one of the interns," Scarlet said.

"Whatever," the host grumbled, "because of that, we can't watch anymore awesome movies from my DVD collection."

"You have Beverley Hills Chihuahua in your DVD collection?" Floyd laughed.

"Shut up!" Chris demanded, "It's a good movie!"

"No it isn't," Scarlet said.

"Is too!" Chris whined.

"Is not," the three competitors said at once.

"You know what? YOU guys aren't good movies!" Chris pouted, "We're all going back to the film lot, screw your rewards!"

The three cheered, then exited the theater.

"Teenagers these days," Chris sighed.

The next day, Chris had the final five lined up, and was explaining their challenge.

"Today," the host smiled, "we'll be doing a challenge based off of the popular movie, JAWS!"

"J- jaws?" Collin gasped.

Collin's face drained completely of color, and he nearly lost his balance and fell over.

"Dude, dick move!" Floyd yelled at Chris, "His dad was killed by a shark!"

"Exactly," Chris smiled, "good TV. Now, here's how the challenge works. I'll be taking you to a lake not too far from here. In the lake, we have a robot shark swimming around that's just dying to meet all of you. You'll be split into two groups, and each group will be given their own boat. All you have to do is make it across the lake first."

"That's it?" Terry smirked, "Just make it across the lake?"

"FIRST," Chris added, "and don't forget, there's a robot shark built just for the sole purpose of maiming you dead."

"We get it," Terry said, "let's just get on with this."

"Okay," the host smiled, "but don't say I didn't warn you."

A while later, everyone arrived at the lake, and Chris showed the teams to their boats.

"Okay," Chris said, "the teams will be Collin and Terry, and the other team will be Floyd, Shann, and Scarlet."

"Wait a second," Terry said, "you just put the losers and winners from last challenge on the same teams!"

"Yeah," Chris smiled, "who knows what happened last night? Maybe a secret alliance formed that you don't know about, Terry!"

CONFESSIONAL: Terry

Chris is bluffing. He's bluffing, right?

(End)

"So guys," Chris said, "get in your boats!"

Everyone did as instructed, except for Collin. He just stood in front of the boat, pale faced.

"Collin," Terry sighed, "come on, we don't want to lose this challenge."

Collin said nothing.

"Dude, if I go home because of this," Terry threatened, "you're dead!"

Still, Collin did nothing.

Terry groaned, grabbed Collin, and pulled him aboard.

"Okay," Chris said, "you can start, just be careful not to hurt the shark too bad. I paid a LOT of money for that thing."

The two boats started off.

"Okay," Shann said, "don't hurt the shark unless you have to- just try to get to the shore."

"Why not?" Scarlet asked, "We can just blow it up-"

"Chris will murder us if we try something like that," Floyd yawned.

"Fine," Scarlet sighed, "just sail the ship."

The three sailed on in silence for a while, and then Scarlet walked over to Floyd.

"Seriously," Scarlet asked, "can we blow SOMETHING up?"

"No," Floyd snapped, "we aren't blowing ANYTHING up."

"Fine," Scarlet sighed, "not blowing anything up. Got it."

"Good," Floyd said.

"PLEASE!" Scarlet groaned, "Just ONCE!"

"No, Scarlet!" Floyd snapped.

Scarlet grumbled something to herself, then slinked away.

Meanwhile, Collin was still in a dazed state, and Terry had given up trying to talk to him.

"I'm so boned," Terry grumbled, "if it comes down to us for immunity, I'll go home for sure even if Floyd doesn't vote for me. Scarlet and Shann undoubtedly will… then Collin will go on to the final four. Damn it! I gained Floyd's trust for nothing! I've been planning his downfall for so long, just to end like this-"

"Wait," Collin said, "YOU'RE going to take down Floyd?"

Terry spun around.

"You were listening to that?" Terry demanded, "You dirty rat! If you tell anyone, I swear I'll-"

Suddenly, the robot shark leapt out of the water, and smashed against their boat. Terry and Collin both fell to the ground.

"SHARK!" Collin shouted, cowering in fear.

"Then grab something and help me fight it off!" Terry shouted back, "We're winning this challenge, get it?"

Collin made no move to help Terry, and continued cowering.

"GOD DAMN IT!" Terry shouted, "I did NOT come this far with my elaborate badass plan just to lose because someone can't stand up to a fish!"

"Just shut up, alright?" Collin demanded, "You don't know what it's like-"

"Oh, don't give me one of those, 'blah blah blah, you don't know what it's like to be me' speeches, because I really don't care what it's like! What I DO know is that if MY dad was killed by a shark, I wouldn't just cower at the sight of one! I would get up, exact my revenge, and move on with my life!"

"Then why don't you move on and leave Floyd alone?" Collin asked.

"Because I haven't passed the exact revenge stage of my plan!" Terry shouted, "Now either get up and help my fight this stupid frigging fish, or sit there and get voted out tonight for being a freaking wimp!"

Collin sighed, and thought it over a moment

"Fine," he said, "let's do it."

Meanwhile, Shann, Floyd, and Scarlet noticed the shark attacking the other boat.

"Should we go after them?" Scarlet asked, "Maybe blow some stuff up?"

"No," Shann said, "what we need to do is pull ahead while they're distracted and take immunity."

"You guys are no fun," Scarlet pouted.

Meanwhile, Collin and Terry were formulating a plan. Terry had grabbed a few spare gas tanks for the boat, and handed them to Collin.

"Okay," Terry said, "I saw this in the real movie. Get the shark to bite one of these, and it'll explode. Then, due to plot convenience, the explosion will launch us all the way to the finish line."

"Are you sure?" Collin asked.

"Positive," Terry nodded, "now just hurry up and do it."

Collin took a deep breath, and waited for the shark to lunge at them again. As soon as he saw the over-sized fish leap out of the water, Collin tossed the gas tank into its mouth. The shark bit down, resulting in not only the shark being blown to bits, but the boat was also launched across the lake as well.

Miraculously, the boat actually DID land on the finish line.

"See?" Terry smirked, "Plot convenience."

"NO!" Shann groaned, "They beat us!"

The other team had pulled up, and were eyeing each other nervously, thinking who to send home.

However, Chris appeared, looking infuriated.

"MY SHARK!" he cried, "I paid a cool million for that thing- and you just decided to BLOW IT UP?"

"Sorry," Collin shrugged.

"No, I'M sorry," Chris snapped, "because YOU, New Sierra, ARE OUT OF THE GAME!"

"What?" Collin demanded, "But I-"

"Wah, wah, wah," Chris mocked, "march over to the walk of shame, boyo. On the brightside, at least we have the final four squared away. Shann, Floyd, Scarlet, and Terry."

"Fine," Collin said, "at least I made it this far. But before I go Floyd, listen to me. Terry is going to try and backstab you. He isn't on your side."

Floyd turned on Terry.

"WHAT?" Floyd demanded, "I trusted you, I helped you stay in the game-"

"Oh please," Terry smirked, "last time I checked, you were doing the same to Scarlet."

Now it was Scarlet's time to turn on Floyd.

"You were going to betray me?" Scarlet asked.

"You know what?" Floyd asked, "Yeah, I was. But before that, I wanted to watch you squirm- my ego is the only reason you're still here, otherwise you'd be gone right now."

Scarlet stared at Floyd, speechless.

"Bad move Terry," Floyd continued, "you are now officially on my shit list."

"That may be true, Floyd," Scarlet whispered, "but you're a target to me now, too. You've seen what I do to anyone who gets in my way."

"Oh, yeah, launch me out of a cannon like you did to Izabela, I'll wear a helmet," Floyd snapped, "throw me out of a helicopter, I'll bring a parachute. The bottom line, Scarlet, is even if you KILL me, I'll get up and keep coming after you."

"If this is about Izabela," Scarlet snapped, "I did it for you, Floyd. WE should be together, not you and her."

"This is starting to get a little creepy," Chris commented, "dramatic, but still really creepy."

"And did it ever occur to you," Floyd said, "that I could have actually been in love with her? Not a crush, like you're acting on, but actual love?"

Scarlet said nothing.

"It never occurred to me either," Floyd continued, "not until now. Not until after I ruined things with her- but that's how life works sometimes, right? You don't know what you got until it's gone. And Scarlet, by the end of this season, I'm going to make DAMN sure that everything you have is gone."

"No Floyd," Terry said, "you won't. I'll take you out before you get the chance. I've waited so long for this-"

"Take your 'I've waited so long for this' stereotypical villain speech and stick it where the sun doesn't shine," Floyd snapped.

"Cocky, much?" Terry mused, "It's two on one, Floyd, you can't do it. You've come so far only to make it to fourth place."

"Actually," Shann said, stepping next to Floyd, "it's two on two."

Terry grimaced.

For a while, the four stood in place, glaring each other down.

"Well, that wraps up another episode of Total Drama," Chris smiled, "because there's no way I'm going to broadcast a two-hour staring contest! We have an aftermath coming up, but tune in next episode to see who makes it to the finale on:

TOTAL!

DRAMA!

CINEMATIC SHOWDOWN!"

(A/N: DUNH DUNH DUNH! Well, that's it for now. NO promises, but I'll try for another update later tonight. After the aftermath, there'll only be four episodes left, and then season three. Well, see you all next time- laters!)


	26. Aftermath 4

"Welcome," Joey and James greeted, "to Total Drama Aftermath!"

"With only four competitors left, it's time for the final aftermath of the season," Joey smiled, "and now here to help me host is James!"

"Woah, wait a second!" Ashton shouted, storming onto the stage with Reagan, "I'M the host of the aftermath, ME!"

"Um, no you're not," Joey said, "James and I are."

"No you're not!" Ashton whined, "It's MY SHOW!"

Reagan made an impatient coughing noise.

"And, of course, Reagan's show," Ashton added, "so just get out of here Joey. When you're on the ASHTERMATH, you best sit down and shut up unless I tell you otherwise."

"Joey, let me handle this," James smiled, "Ashton, while it's true you do bring a certain brand of drama to this show, Joey and I bring our own thing. A WICKED FREAKING PAR-TAY!"

"Be that as it may," Reagan said, "Ashton was the original host of the aftermath before you two showed up."

"Yes," Joey agreed, "and no one liked him. No offense."

"EVERYONE liked me!" Ashton shouted.

"Um, nope," Cameron said, "no one liked you."

"Shut it, nerd," Ashton snapped.

"Listen," James said, "let's all be realistic here. Joey and I are way more awesome than you two could ever be."

"That's not true!" Reagan pouted, "Ashton I both made it to the final ten this season! You didn't make it that far!"

"Actually, I came in seventh place," James said, "and Joey won last season…. So that argument isn't actually valid."

"Um, guys?" Lola called, "Shouldn't we be focusing on more important things? Like what's going on with Floyd and Shann? Shouldn't we all try to help them out?"

"Oh, jump to help out the GOOD GUYS," Ashton said, "we antagonists have feelings too!"

"No you don't," James said, "besides, isn't Reagan a good guy?"

"Neutral!" Reagan snapped.

"Guys, come on!" Joey said, "It doesn't matter who's good or evil, it's all about the fans, right?"

"NO!" Ashton said.

"Okay guys, that's enough," Mary said, taking the stage, "there's only one way to settle this."

"Um, who are you exactly?" Joey asked.

"Mary," the girl replied, "I competed this season?"

"Did you?" James asked, "I don't remember."

"I don't either," Ashton agreed.

"Whatever," Mary sighed, "but anyway, as I was saying, I know how to settle this fued."

"I'm listening," Reagan said.

"Anyway," Mary continued, "here's what we'll do. We'll have the four of you fight against each other in a two on two drama-mon battle."

"Drama-mon?" Joey asked.

"It's like Pokemon and Total Drama put together," Mary said, grinning, "instead of choosing Pokemon, you'll choose former contestants to battle each other for you. It'll be Joey versus Ashton in a one on one battle. So guys, who do you pick?"

"Um," Ashton said, "that sounds really… stupid."

"why don't we just ask the fans who they want to see host?" Joey asked.

The crowd in the aftermath studio cheered.

"Fine," Ashton groaned, "okay, everyone who wants REAGAN AND I to host put up your hands!"

No one in the crowd raised their hand.

"Now put your hands up if you want James and I to host!" Joey exclaimed.

This time, everyone raised their hand.

"You know what?" Ashton demanded, "Fine! I don't want to be on this stupid show anymore!"

"That's right," James smirked, "just take the toast and leave."

Ashton and Reagan both scoffed, then stormed off stage.

"As I was saying," Joey smiled, "WELCOME TO TOTAL DRAMA AFTERMATH! We'll have to get started immediately. First up is an interview with contestants Madeline, TJ, and Collin. For the first time ever, it'll be a three way interview!'

"Why is it three-way?" James asked.

"Because Hades just wants to get this episode over with and move on to the good stuff," Joey said.

"Okay then," James nodded, "TJ, Madeline, and Collin, to the main stage, please!"

The three former contestants walked on stage, waving to the audience- except Madeline, who still looked sour.

"Well guys, you did pretty good this season," Joey commented, "Madeline nabbed eight place, TJ got sixth, and Collin came in fifth."

"Thanks Joey!" TJ said, "I didn't do as good as first season, I guess, but I'm just glad Shann is still in there."

"Uh huh," James said, "what about you, Madeline?"

Madeline just glared at James, who was visibly creeped out.

"Oh… kay…" James said, "what about you, Collin?"

"I did good I guess," Collin shrugged, "fifth place out of seventeen isn't bad."

"Yup," TJ agreed, "besides, it's the fun that counts!"

"Mkay," Joey said, "so, now that you've gotten to watch every episode so far, what's your opinion on… Scarlet?"

"I'LL MURDER HER!" Madeline shouted, "THAT FILTHY CHEATER! I'LL MURDER HER IN HER SLEEP!"

"I don't approve of her methods, that's for sure," TJ shrugged.

"Scarlet needs to go down," Collin agreed, "same with Terry. Compared to everyone else though, I don't think he'll win."

"What makes you say that?" Joey asked.

"Look at it this way," Collin said, "he isn't looking to win- he just wants revenge. The only people in the contest with the drive to win are Shann and Floyd. Floyd wants to come out on top with the money, and Shann made a promise that she would win. I don't think she'll willingly go back on it."

"That's true," Joey agreed, "but do you think Terry's lust for revenge is enough to carry him to the finals?"

"Yeah," Collin said, "I think so. I think he'll do whatever it takes to get rid of Floyd, then he'll go after Shann next. If it came down to a voting contest, he would win over Scarlet any day."

"So it COULD be possible?" Joey asked.

"Possible, but unlikely," Collin answered.

"And what say you, TJ?" James asked.

"Uh… go Shann?"

"Right," Joey agreed, "now, since we're on such a tight schedule, we'll move along to the next event. There are four benches on the stage, each with someone's name on it. Everyone, move to the bench of the person who you're rooting for."

Minutes later, everyone was sitting on one of the benches.

On Shann's bench were TJ, Izabela, Cameron, Lola, Mary, Hula, Reagan, and Reinie.

On Floyd's bench were Joey, James, Collin, Naima, Greyson, Alex, Ellen,

On Terry's bench was Madeline.

On Scarlet's bench were Nick and Ashton.

"Dude," Joey asked, "why are you two supporting Scarlet? And why is Madeline supporting Terry?"

"Because she knows how to play the game," Nick (or, more likely Frank) answered.

"Well, Terry is my arch enemy, and Floyd gave the order for my elimination. And I just never really liked Shann," Ashton shrugged, "Scarlet may have eliminated me, but I'm tired of the good guys winning."

"Floyd voted me off, and Scarlet and Shann are both scum," Madeline spat.

"Uh, okay," Joey said, forcing a smiled, "just chill, okay? Now, for the next part of the aftermath, one person will volunteer for each of the contestants. Once we have the four volunteers, they'll battle for their contestant to win an advantage in the last few challenges. So, who's volunteering? Obviously Madeline for Terry."

Madeline stepped into the center stage.

"I can handle her," Ashton smirked, stepping up.

"I'll do it," Lola said.

"Okay, I guess I'll give it a go," Joey offered.

"Okay guys," James called, "all you have to do is try and force everyone else off the stage. Last one standing wins!"

Before James could give the start, Madeline rushed forward, and shoved Lola off the stage. After that, she picked up Ashton, kicked him in the groin, and proceeded to slap him senseless. After Ashton's face was nearly unrecognizable, she threw him off the stage, only to find Joey had jumped off voluntarily.

"Madeline wins the advantage for Terry!" Joey squeaked, "And uh, look's like that's the end of the aftermath! So, make sure you tune in next time on

TOTAL!

DRAMA!

CINEMATIC SHOWDOWN!"

(A/N: Yeah, I couldn't think of anything, and to be honest I just wanted to get that overwith. In other news, the poll results came in, and the team of Floyd and Izabela came in first with the majority of the votes. Nevertheless, they won't be returning to coach together in season 3! Hurrah for executive decision making! Instead, I made another poll on my profile with different pairs that will be more interesting. Those of you looking forward to seeing the Flozabela mess resolved, well, shucks to you. If not this season, it'll be resolved in season five. Relax, season three will pass by pretty quick- as for season 4, well, time will tell. But I made up some more interesting pairs- only one remained the same. So, I'm going to begin work on the next chapter. Hurry, go vote! Hades doth command it!)


	27. Episode 22

Shann yawned, and snuggled into her pillow. She was waking up from a very deep sleep- actually, she couldn't remember going to sleep to begin with. But either way, she was comfortable, and in no hurry to get up.

She was drifting off to sleep again when she heard Floyd say, "Shann?"

When Shann opened her eyes, she saw two things- one, she was lying on top of Floyd, and two, she was on a plane.

"GAH!" They both shouted, scrambling away from each other.

"Where the hell are we?" Floyd asked.

"We're on a plane, genius!" Shann snapped.

"How the hell did we get on a plane?" Floyd asked, "The last thing I remember is eating din- oh man, I think we might have been drugged."

"Probably," Shann sighed, "stay here, I'm going to go talk to the pilot."

Shann got out of her seat, and made her way up the plane isle.

In the meantime, Floyd craned his head, and looked at the aisle behind him. No sign of Scarlet or Terry. Based on his experiences on the show, that wasn't a good sign.

"FLOYD!" Shann cried, "THERE'S NO ONE PILOTING THE PLANE!"

"Of course there isn't," Floyd sighed.

"GET YOUR ASS UP HERE!" Shann shouted again, clearly panicked.

Floyd let out another sigh, then made his way up to the pilot's cabin.

"So," Floyd said, " I'm guessing this is the movie Airplane!, which means we'll have to pilot this plane back to the film lot before Scarlet and Terry fly their plane back."

"Ding ding," Chris voice called over the pilot's radio, "well, you got two out of three right. You got the movie and the overall challenge right- except you aren't going back to the film lot."

"Then where ARE we going?" Shann asked.

"The big apple!" Chris exclaimed, "Home to the Total Drama Aftermath Studio!"

"I thought the aftermath studio was in Canada," Shann muttered.

"Everyone does," Chris said, "the people IN the aftermath studio don't know they're in New York. Once you're in the lame-o-suine, it's standard protocol to use knock out gas, so that way we don't have another Izzy."

"So you expect us to know how to fly all the way to New York?" Shann asked.

"No, of course not," Chris laughed, "otherwise it wouldn't be as fun. I have the course entered into the autopilot- that way you can't fly TOO off track. Your job is to avoid obstacles and other such things. Well, hope you guys make it here in time- the first team here wins immunity. Well, I have to go- I'm pretty sure Terry and Scarlet are wondering what the hell's going on."

After Chris explained to Terry and Scarlet what was happening, he revealed Terry had an advantage in the challenge.

"Madeline won a little contest for you in the aftermath," Chris said, "so, to help you out, four aliens form the predators challenge are on the plane, ready to assist you. They can help you fly, or even sabotage the other team. Just a head's up, you're flying directly above Shann and Floyd's plane. So, if you wanted to, I don't know, parachute on to their plane and sabotage them, it's totally legal."

Terry looked at Scarlet and grinned.

"You pilot the plane," he said, "I'll go and make their plane crash- that way, they won't be able to compete, so we'll both be in the final two."

"Whatever," Scarlet yawned, "just hurry up. I want to finish this season as fast as possible."

Smirking, Terry walked back into the plane aisle- sure enough the aliens were waiting for him.

"Okay guys," Terry said, "we have work to do."

One of the aliens tossed a suit at Terry.

"What's this?" he asked.

"It's a super secret alien suit," the alien explained, "it has a built in parachute, and the shoes are waited and magnetized so that you'll actually be able to walk on the plane without being blown off by the wind. Oh, and you may as well take a laser, too."

The alien tossed a laser gun at Terry, who snatched it out of the air eagerly.

"Give me two minutes to change," Terry grinned, "then we attack."

Meanwhile, Floyd and Shann were futzing around in the pilot's cabin.

"Great," Shann groaned, "we're totally going to die."

"Relax," Floyd told her.

"How can you be so calm about this?" Shann asked.

"I'm in bad enough shape without panicking and worrying," Floyd said, "there really isn't a point to it."

"Whatever," Shann said, "just help me fly-"

All of a sudden, a loud banging was heard on the roof of the plane- several more loud noises were heard immediately after.

"What was that?" Shann asked.

"I'm not going to find out," Floyd said, "you're crazy if you think I'll try to climb on top of a plane WHILE IT'S FLYING."

"It's probably just air pressure, anyway," Shann told herself, "nothing to worry about."

All of a sudden, the plane door was yanked open, and Terry hoisted himself inside.

"Good to see you guys," he smirked, "but it's the end of the line for you."

Terry lifted up his laser gun, and pointed it at the two.

"It's been a good competition so far," Terry yawned, "but it's over now. For you guys, anyway."

Before Terry could fire, Floyd lunged, and tackled him to the ground.

"Oh no," Floyd said, "I did NOT come this far just to be beaten by this schmuck!"

Before Floyd could so much as blink, he was lifted into the air by one of Terry's alien minions.

"Sorry Floyd," Terry smirked, "but I've waited too long for this. I'll have my revenge, and there's NOTHING you can do to stop me."

Suddenly, a coffee pot flew across the room, and smashed Terry in the face. The boy collapsed to the ground unconscious.

"Floyd!" Shann called, "You alright?"

"A little help here!" Floyd said.

The alien was about to toss Floyd off the plane.

Shann rushed over, and delivered a round-house kick to the alien's groin.

The alien dropped Floyd, and subsequently fell out of the plane window.

"One down," Floyd said, looking at the other three aliens.

Two of the aliens charged, one at Floyd, one at Shann. Floyd merely side stepped, and then tripped the alien out of the open plane door. Shann, on the other hand, leapt up, and delivered a kick to the alien's face, sending it out of the plane.

The two turned their eyes to the last alien. The lone alien whimpered, then jumped out of the plane without either of the two having to do anything.

"Alright!" Floyd and Shann cheered.

"We did it," Shann smiled, "We just have to make sure we stay in the lead."

"Yeah," Floyd nodded, "go back in and continue piloting, I'll keep an eye on-"

Before he could finish, a beam of light flew across the room and hit Floyd square in the chest, slaunching him backwards.

Shann turned in horror to see Terry, wielding his laser gun.

"I meant what I said," he hissed, "neither of you can stop me from getting my revenge."

Terry then shot Shann with the laser- the girl flew back into one of the seats.

While the two were down, Terry walked over to the pilot's cabin. He aimed his laser at the control panel, and grinned.

"Once I bust your control panel, you have no means to prevent yourselves from crashing," Terry smiled, "hasta la vista, losers."

"You idiot," Floyd smirked, "if you make this plane go down, you're going down with it."

"What?" Terry asked.

"I mean, Your plane is directly above us," Floyd laughed, "if we do crash, it won't be able to just swoop under us so you can have a clean get away. If you pull the trigger, we all go down.

Terry thought a moment.

"Fair enough," he said, "at least this way I get my vengeance."

Terry shot Floyd once more- this time, instead of just being a little stunned, Floyd shook violently, and flew to the back of the plane.

Shann struggled to get to her feet, but Terry shot her as well. Floyd and Shann were both helpless, forced to watch their chances go down in smoke- literally.

"Say goodbye," Terry hissed.

"CROAK."

Floyd blinked.

"What was that?" Terry and Shann asked at the same time.

A smirk appeared on Floyd's face.

"Go ahead, Terry," Floyd called, "but I wouldn't do it if I were you. As far as I'm concerned, you don't even score a 1."

"What are you BABBLING about?" Terry asked, "JUST SHUT UP!"

"Okay," Floyd smiled, "don't say I didn't warn you."

Terry turned back to the control board- except this time, a purple frog was sitting on top of it.

"What the hell is this?" Terry asked.

"CRAK!"

The frog opened it's mouth, and shot a stream of acid into Terry's eyes.

"GAHHH! IT BURNS!" Terry shouted.

"I told you," Floyd smirked.

Terry dropped his laser gun, and put his hands to his face.

"OH GOD!" Terry screamed, "HELP ME!"

Floyd managed to get to his feet and make his way over to Terry.

"I know this is REALLY immature and cliché," Floyd said, "but have a nice trip- I'll see you next FALL!"

With that, Floyd shoved Terry out of the plane.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THISSS!" Terry shouted.

"Okay, that's REALLY cliché," Floyd said.

"Floyd!" Shann called, "The control room!"

The two rushed into the pilot's cabin- the purple frog was gone. Oddly enough, however, things were still on course.

"Well then," Floyd sighed, "let's finish this."

Scarlet pulled into the landing site a few hours later.

"Hey Scarlet," Chris greeted, "how's it hangin'?"

"Just give me my money," Scarlet smirked.

"What?" Chris asked, "You didn't win anything!"

"Whatever," Scarlet smirked, "Terry crashed Shann and Floyd's plane, meaning he went down with them. That leaves me as the last remaining player this season. Therefore, I win."

"What makes you so sure Terry actually succeeded?" Chris asked, smiling.

"Because he had the aliens and all that, plus- oh, god DAMN IT!"

Scarlet spun around, and sure enough a plane was approaching.

"No," she groaned, "NO! NO NO NO NO!"

The plane pulled up next to Scarlet's. Moments later, Floyd and Shann emerged.

"Hey Chris," Floyd greeted, "'sup?"

"Oh, nothing much," the host replied, "but it looks like we have our final three!"

"No elimination ceremony?" Shann asked, glaring at Scarlet.

"Nope," Chris said, "since Terry is MIA, there's no need. I'm using my powers as a host to say that Terry is hereby eliminated from Total Drama Cinematic Showdown. Congrats guys, you're all one step close to winning the million."

"Okay," Floyd said, "so are we going to go sleep at a hotel? It's getting late-"

"Actually," Chris smirked, "our two-part finale is starting… NOW!"

"What?" everyone groaned.

"A yup," Chris smiled, "follow me into this building over here, I'll explain the next challenge to you."

Chris led the contestants into a nearby building.

The three gasped- they found that they were standing on an edge overlooking a massive Labyrinth.

"Part one of tonight's finale," Chris smirked, "the best musical ever:

THE LABRYINTH!"

(A/N: And that concludes tonight's episode. I'm a little hesitant to publish the next chapter, since I used the Labyrinth as my challenge- I can think of a certain Bowie nut on here who might just murder me for beating him to the punch with that challenge idea. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter- I already have the final three written, although when I'll post them is uncertain. I could do it all now, but there wouldn't be any tension. Anyway, don't forget to vote on my profile poll- if you want, PM me your choice, and why you picked them. I have to say, looking at who has the most votes, I'm a little curious to see why you guys picked who you picked. Not very much, mind you, but a bit. Anyway, hopefully I'll update soon- laters!)


	28. Episode 23

**FINALE PART I: It's Only Forever**

The three contestants gazed upon the massive labyrinth laid out before them. They knew it would be a test of their will- a test none of them could afford to fail. A win here would mean a ticket into the final two- and a loss would mean crushed dreams so close to the million dollar prize.

"Okay," Chris said, "here's how part one of the final works. The Labyrinth challenge is simple- Scarlet will play the role of goblin king. She'll be charged with protected a baby doll, which Floyd and Shann will have to try and get. If either of you manage to get the doll, you win immunity. If Scarlet manages to prevent you from getting the doll, SHE wins the immunity."

"Right," Floyd said, "I guarantee I'll rock any challenge that involved David Bowie in the actual movie."

"Whatever brah," Chris said, "Scarlet, follow me, I'll lead you to your own starting point. Oh, and take this."

Chris pulled out a baby doll, and handed it to Scarlet.

"Guard it with your life," Chris instructed , "it's the difference between a million dollars and loser ville."

"Whatever," Scarlet scoffed, "these losers are going down."

"You know Scarlet, nine out of ten times being a cocky bitch is what leads to the downfall of reality TV villains," Floyd commented, "but I'm no psychic."

"Well I am," Scarlet hissed, "because I know what's going to happen. After I'm done mangling you this round, I'm coming for Shann next."

"Trust me, you won't make it to the next challenge," Floyd snapped.

"We'll see about that," Chris said, "now seriously Scarlet, you have to come with me to your starting point. Floyd and Shann, you guys start now- keep in mind, you only have three hours to get the baby. Now, let's go, Scarlet."

With that, Chris led Scarlet out of the building.

"Okay," Floyd said, "listen, I know we've had our differences in the past, and we definitely don't care for each other too much."

"Well," Shann thought, "yeah…"

"But I think through all of this, we at least have a mutual respect for each other, right?" Floyd asked, "Which is why no matter what happens, one of us needs to get the doll- I don't care who. But WE need to make it to the finals. If we don't get rid of Scarlet here, she WILL win the game."

"Agreed," Shann said, "it's now or never."

With that, the two climbed down into the labyrinth below them.

Once they were inside the labyrinth, Floyd asked, "Alright, which way?"

"I don't know," Shann asked, "maybe that way?"

Shann pointed to the left.

"No," Floyd said, "hold on, give me a second to think."

All of a sudden, Floyd got on his knees, and went to the opposite side of where they were standing, and began talking in a weird, British voice.

"No, I don't know the way out," he said, "I'm just a worm. Then something something… no, you never go THAT way, go the OTHER way! Sigh, she should have kept going- THAT way! Shann, make a right! It'll take us straight to the castle!"

"Are you sure?" Shann asked.

"Maybe," Floyd said, "not quite. But that was the right way in the movie."

"But what if Chris wants us to take the wrong way?" Shann asked.

"Chris can go jump off a bridge," Floyd snapped, "if you want to go that way, you can. I'M going this way."

"FINE!" Shann snapped, "I WILL go this way, and I'll win immunity too!"

Then, the two stormed off in opposite directions.

Scarlet was watching all of this from the goblin throne room.

"Good," she smiled, "Floyd is almost here- would someone call for the Cleaner?"

"Right," a goblin said, "what about Shann?"

"Don't worry about her," Scarlet smiled, "she can't make it here in three hours. Should Floyd make it past the cleaners, which is unlikely, get the other goblins ready for battle."

"Okay," the goblin agreed, "anything else?"

"Oh," Scarlet said, "and um… get me a Dr. Pepper or something, I'm a bit thirsty. Three cubes of ice."

"Right," the goblin said again, "see you in a bit."

Meanwhile, Floyd was barely able to make out the castle in the near distance.

"Sweet," he grinned, "I'll kick Scarlet's ass, then win immunity."

However, his hopes were quickly crushed when he saw the giant drill speeding towards him.

"Oh shit," he groaned, "the cleaner."

The Cleaner sped towards him.

Floyd figured he had two options- run, and most likely get lost, or two, stand and fight. Since Floyd didn't really know how to fight a giant drill, he figured he was stuck with the former choice.

But then Floyd noticed the goblin that was driving the Cleaner. Floyd knelt over, and picked up a rock the size of a baseball.

"One shot at this," he said, taking a deep breath, "okay, okay…"

He waited until the goblin was in sight, and then Floyd pulled his arm back and threw.

The rock sailed across the air, and hit the goblin straight in the face- it fell right off the Cleaner, which stopped moving since no one was controlling it.

Floyd smirked, then climbed over the giant drill and walked over to the goblin he had hit.

"Okay," Floyd said, "I need some help, and you're going to give it to me. Otherwise, I'm going to kick your ass."

"Wait, wait!" the goblin cried, "It's me, Jesse!"

The goblin ripped off its mask, revealing it was the recently unseen intern.

"Then I think I have a better idea," Floyd smiled, "I'm guessing Scarlet has the goblin city under guard, right?"

"Yeah," Jesse nodded, "she ordered the other goblins to attack anything that wasn't another goblin on sight."

"Well then, good thing I have a plan," Floyd said, "give me that stupid costume- here's what we're going to do."

Meanwhile, Shann had made it into the goblin city by climbing over the wall.

"Well, that'll teach Floyd," she smiled, "I just hope Chris doesn't disqualify me for climbing over all of the walls."

Scarlet hopped off of the wall and on to the roof of one of the goblin houses. She was about to hop off, when she noticed that the town was swarming with soldiers.

"Oh no," she muttered, "I'm trapped! If I knew which building Scarlet was in, I could just jump over there-"

Upon a quick scan of the town, Shann realized that there was a sign labeled: "Scarlet is here" pointing at one of the buildings.

"That's… convenient," Shann muttered.

The girl hopped across the roofs in the town, until at last she reached her destination. Carefully, she opened up a window, and slid inside.

"Well, that was easy," she smiled, once in.

"HEY!" a goblin shouted, "YOU CAN'T BE IN HERE!"

Shann jumped up, and employed a spinning back kick to the goblin's face.

"That's that," Shann smiled, "now to find Scarlet."

As if on cue, a nearby door opened up for Shann.

Without a moment's hesitation, the girl went inside.

"Your highness!" a goblin cried, "There's been a breach!"

"What?" Scarlet demanded, "Who?"

"Two breaches, actually," the goblin muttered, "first, Shann made it to the Relativity room. Second, Jesse, the intern, piloted the Cleaner through the main gate- he's taking out goblin's left and right!'

(A/N: Google Escher's painting, relativity. That's what the room in the labyrinth looks like. Or just google the scene in the actual movie. Seriously, stop reading. Do it now. It'll make more sense.)

"WHAT?" Scarlet demanded, "GO TAKE OUT JESSE, NOW! I'll handle Shann myself."

"Of course, m'lady," the goblin bowed.

Scarlet grabbed the doll, and stormed out of the room, and headed for Shann. When she was gone, the goblin took of it's mask.

"Thank you, Jesse," Floyd smirked, throwing the mask aside. With that, he followed Scarlet into the room of Relativity.

"Come on out, Shann!" Scarlet called, walking down a staircase, "I'll make it less painful for you!"

"Scarlet, I can honestly say I'm disappointed in you," Floyd sighed, "you're losing your touch."

"YOU!" Scarlet shouted, spinning around.

"Yes," Floyd nodded, "me."

All of a sudden, a chime echoed around the room.

"Please tell me that isn't what I think it is," Floyd sighed.

"It is," Chris said, "I completely forgot the rule where I could call a song at any time. So sing! Immunity is at stake!"

The music started playing- the two had both seen the movie, so the recognized the song.

Scarlet glared at Floyd, then began.

Scarlet: _How you turn my world, you precious thing- you starve and near-exhaust me. _

_Everything I've done, I've done for you._

_I move the stars for no one! _

As Scarlet sang, Floyd noticed two things- one, they were standing on what seemed like a poorly supported bridge, and two, Shann was on a ledge just above them, watching the two.

Scarlet_: You've run so long, you've run so far- your eyes can be so cruel!_

Floyd: _Just as I can be so cruel!_

_I won't believe in you-_

_No I don't!_

_Live without the sunrise_

Looking back at Shann again, Floyd noticed she was standing next to a large boulder. He looked at Scarlet, who was preoccupied by her own singing, and then back to Shann. Floyd motioned for Shann to shove the boulder off the ledge. Shann looked confused.

Scarlet: _Love without your heart beat,_

_I can't live with you._

"Goodbye, Floyd," Scarlet said, with a hint of remorse.

"PUSH THE GODDAMN BOULDER!" Floyd shouted, "NOW! NOW!"

Scarlet blinked in confusion. Shann, on the other hand, didn't question Floyd- she gave the boulder a forceful shove, and it rocketed down. Scarlet realized what was going on a moment too late- the boulder collided with the bridge, effectively smashing it to pieces. The ground under Scarlet gave way, and the girl was sent spiraling downward.

"NOOO!" Scarlet shouted.

Floyd had already began to run to safety, but the bridge was collapsing fast. Floyd lunged for the other side- an obscure Greek god must have taken favor on him that day, because Floyd was able to make it before he fell to what would have been his doom.

Floyd watched as Scarlet landed on the ground below. She seemed alright, but before she could get up, the rest of the boulders from the bridge collapsed on top of her.

"Can someone say karma?" Shann asked, appearing next to Floyd.

Floyd let out a small chuckle.

"Should we go help her?" he asked.

"Are you serious?" Shann asked.

"Not at all," Floyd replied.

Suddenly, the ground next to them started shaking.

"Oh no!" Shann gasped, "Avalanche!"

"Wait a second-" Floyd shouted, "Look!"

Floyd pointed to a square that had opened up in the ground nearby them. A moment later, something began to rise up out of the hole. It was, incredibly enough, a phonebooth.

"What the hell?" Shann asked.

The doors to the phone booth flung open, and Chris stepped out.

"Congrats," he smiled, "how's it feel to take down Scarlet?"

"But we didn't get the doll," Shann pointed out.

"Doesn't matter," Chris smiled, "it seems our girl Scarlet is the final medical elimination of the season. How's that for poetic justice?"

Floyd and Shann looked at each other, and smiled.

"Well, hope you guys are ready," Chris smiled, "because you two are about to embark on a truly Excellent Adventure."

TO BE CONTINUED

(A/N: And it looks like Scarlet's reign of terror has come to an end at last. Speaking of Scarlet, however, she'll be returning next season along with Joey to coach the teams! How'd you like the song this chapter? I thought it was the most fitting thing anyone could have ever picked for the scenario- granted, I tweeked the lyrics slightly. Well, that's part on of the finale- tune in next time to see what happens!)


	29. Episode 24

1(A/N: An author's note at the beginning of the chapter? 0.0 My god, what have we come to? Oh, that's right, the end of the story. This WAS going to be three parts, but a bunch of files on my computer disappeared, including the final two chapters I had pre-written. I would have updated sooner, but I was too pissed off to come near my computer. I'm pretty sure no one's going to read this for a day or two, since it's Christmas and all, but I figured I would post it now anyway. After this, I'm going to write up and post the application for Power of the Idol. I'll give you guys a few days before I publish the official list of competitors. Anyway, it looks like our little journey has come to an end- thanks to everyone whose read it! Well, I'll get to the story- I'm sure you want to know who wins. Because, let's be honest people- THERE CAN BE ONLY ONE.)

**FINALE PART TWO: FLOYD AND SHANN's EXCELLENT ADVENTURE**

"Shann and Floyd," Chris sighed, a smile on his face, "you guys did it. Seventeen competitors total, and one by one the numbers diminished until this point. You are amongst the best players in Total Drama- Owen, Gwen, Duncan, Beth, Alejandro, Heather, Joey, and Izabela. You two symbolize-"

"Dude, can we just hurry the hell up?" Floyd demanded, "I have plans for that million dollars, and if everything goes according to plan, I should be on a plane to Los Vegas by Monday."

"Dude, what are you even going to DO in Los Vegas?" Chris asked, "You aren't old enough to gamble! But whatever, I can see you two don't want my congratulatory speech. So, I'll just explain how this works. Our finale challenge is based off of Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure. As such, your objective is to find a Phone booth that will take you to your next area by means of an underground tunnel. You'll make your way through the area, searching for a phone booth to take you to the next location. There will be two phone booths in each location- so I don't want both of you getting on the same one, or there's a good possibility you will DIE. Once you reach the final location, there will only be one phone booth left, which will take the winner to the aftermath studio. The first two phone booths are hidden here, somewhere in the depths of the Labryinth. Oh, and now would be a very bad time to mess around with electrical circuits, because all of the phone booths are connected to the same circuit. Well, I think that's about it- which means the final challenge of Total Drama Cinematic Showdown starts NOW!"

Without a word, Floyd and Shann both took off running, in search of the phone booths that would lead one of them to victory.

Meanwhile, Scarlet was emerging from her tomb of rubble.

"Ow..." she groaned, "what hap... what happened?"

"You lost," Chris told her, "and you got covered in rocks, so you're probably really beat up."

"No," Scarlet laughed, "I don't think you understand. I don't just LOSE."

"Well, you just did," Chris yawned, "Floyd and Shann are on their way to find a phone booth that will take them to the next area via means of an underground tunnel. So try not to mess with anything, alright? Wouldn't be good TV."

Scarlet's face turned red with fury.

"You still don't understand," Scarlet said, "maybe I'll rephrase what I said. If I go down, EVERYONE goes down."

With that, the blonde stormed off.

"Sheesh," Chris shrugged, "see a therapist, you little psycho."

Half an hour later, Scarlet kicked the door open to the control room, where and intern was monitoring the challenge with security cameras.

"Hey!" the intern shouted, "You can't-"

Scarlet grabbed the intern, yanked him out of his chair, and threw him out of the control room, and locked the door.

"You're both going to regret this," Scarlet hissed, "just you wait."

And wait was what Scarlet did- she sat, gazing at the security cameras, looking for a good point at which to strike. At last, her chance came- Floyd entered one of the phone booths. The teen looked confident, and he smirked to himself as he got inside.

"Time to take you down a peg," Scarlet hissed.

With that, she turned to the control board. There were switches for everything in the building- the booths included. As soon as Floyd's booth got going, Scarlet flipped the switch off.

"Serves you right," the girl smirked.

Soon after, Shann had the same ill fortune- Scarlet turned the power off in her booth as well.

"That takes care of that," Scarlet smiled, "if I can't win, neither do they."

Scarlet turned to leave, then realized something.

"At this rate, they're only trapped in motionless phone boths," Scarlet said, "no, that won't do. They won't get hurt that way."

Scarlet looked around, and saw a bottle of water. Grinning, she opened it up, and splashed it on the control board, which started smoking.

"There," she smiled, "that's better."

Outside, all of the lights went off.

"Oh, what NOW?" Chris demanded, "Now I have to pay for the power to be restored, and the phone booths will have to be repaired, there's no way they won't-"

Chris stopped talking.

"Wait," Chris gulped, "if the phone booths are out, that means..."

Meanwhile, in the sewer, Floyd and Shann had both crashed into the ground- they were lying a few feet away from each other, beaten and bloody.

"Wha... what happened?" Shann groaned.

Floyd didn't answer.

"Floyd?"she called, "Are you alright?"

"DO I LOOK ALRIGHT?" he demanded.

Shann managed to crane her head and get a better look at the boy.

"Well," she said, "not really."

"Exactly!" Floyd shouted, "I'm covered in blood, and I'm pretty sure my arm is broken!"

Shann managed to get to her feet.

"I think we're stuck in a sewer somewhere," she said, "the underground tunnels must have malfunctioned somehow. Can you walk?"

"I don't know," Floyd said, "I don't want to find out. It'll be easier just to lay here... maybe shut my eyes for a while."

"Don't say that," Shann snapped, "get up, right now. We can't have you going to sleep- you might not wake up. Without seeing a doctor, I can only guess the extent of our injuries. Right now we just need to find a way out of here. Actually, we should figure out what happened first."

"Scarlet," Floyd said without hesitation, "had to have been her. Chris wouldn't have done this on purpose."

The teen struggled to get to his feet, but at last reached a standing position.

"You're more than likely right about that," Shann sighed, "but how do we get out of here?"

"Well," Floyd shrugged, "we know the aftermath studio is a few miles away. The underground tunnel system wouldn't be good for anything more than that."

"You're right," Shann nodded, "the most likely location for it is a nearby public broadcasting building, since Chris is so cheap... if we wanted to get there from the sewer, it would be... let me think... North of here."

"Alright," Floyd sighed, "then let's get going. I want to see the look on Scarlet's face when she realizes she can't even kill us the right way."

"I don't think she was trying to kill us," Shann sighed.

Floyd raised an eyebrow.

"Well, maybe," Shann said quietly, "but it doesn't matter, we have to get going soon."

In the meantime, Joey and James were in the aftermath studio, smiling at the audience.

"Okay," Joey said, "in a few minutes, the winner of Cinematic Showdown will be revealed! Will it be Shann, the free spirit, or Floyd, the loner?"

"GUYS!" Chris shouted, running on to the stage, "THEY'RE DEAD! SHANN AND FLOYD ARE BOTH DEAD!"

"WHAT?" Everyone gasped.

"It's true!" Chris sobbed, "The machines malfunctioned, there's no way they could have survived the crash!"

"Shann's dead?" TJ whimpered.

"SCREW SHANN!" Chris shouted, "WHAT ABOUT MY SHOW? Do you think we'll be able to green even ONE more season after people DIED on this show?"

"Dude," James said, "they're... Shann... and Floyd?"

At the mention of the name Floyd, Joey burst into tears. The truth was, even the Floyd was outwardly rude to the two, he had become somewhat of an older brother figure to them.

TJ and IZabela, too, were crying at the news of their best friend's demise.

"How did it happen?" Lola asked, a look of shock on her face.

"No more Total Drama," Chris moaned, "no more money or fame..."

Suddenly, a man burst into the aftermath studio, carrying a t-shirt launcher.

"Was that my cue?" he asked, "Or should I wait?"

"Get the hell out of here!" Cameron shouted, "Floyd and Shann just died, can't you see how upset everyone is?"

"Okay," the guy said, walking out of the studio, "I'll just leave the t-shirt launcher outside, and, you know, if you guys want..."

Madeline glared at the man, who shrugged, and left the building.

"They're dead," Chris sobbed, "my show and my celebrity status... they're GONE!"

"What about Shann or Floyd?" Naima demanded, "Don't you care about them?"

"Huh?" Chris asked, "Oh, I knew someone would die sooner or later, I just didn't figure it would be so soon. I wanted to get as much as possible out of this show."

"What's gonna happen now?" James asked, "Nothing will be the same... there's no one here to make fun of us when we're acting dumb, no voice of reason in our insane plans, no one to... dude, they're g... g... they're dead, man!"

"Oh, whatever," Terry scoffed, "Floyd was a total jerk to you guys anyway. I'm sure IZabela will party it up with you James, once she gets over Shann. Speaking of Shann, I don't think you care that much about her TJ, since you voted her off in season one with me."

"Actually," Greyson snapped, "Floyd might have acted rude towards Joey and James, but I didn't see anyone else trying to save those two when Scarlet targeted them. Actually, if I remember correctly, he tried to help everyone. And Shann was easily the nicest person on the show, always helping everyone when she could, and listening to her team."

"She was my best friend," TJ choked out.

"Oh come on," Terry said, rolling his eyes, "what about you, Ashton? What do you think?"

"I can't say anything bad about either of them," the pretty boy said, glaring at Terry, "I can think of one or two things about you though."

"Whatever," Terry shrugged, "I'm with Chris. Who cares about either of them? The fact that I won't ever win a season on this show is the real tragedy. And-"

Before Terry could continue, Madeline lunged from the stands and attacked Terry.

Meanwhile, Shann and Floyd were making their way through the sewers.

"So what are you going to do once we get out of here?" Shann asked.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know nearly dying instantly made us friends," Floyd snapped, "last I checked, you've tried to vote me off at any given point."

"Hey," Shann said, "that's not fair."

"All's fair in love and war," Floyd sighed, "I'm sure you can figure out what this is."

"Two friends shouldn't be at war," Shann told Floyd.

"Don't give me that," Floyd scowled, "in this game, we're ALL enemies."

Shann rolled her eyes.

"You know," she said, "if it helps, I do feel bad about trying to eliminate you. You're a pretty decent guy as far as things go."

"Shut up," Floyd hissed, "you don't know me, alright?"

"Fine," Shann snapped, "be that way. I'm trying to help you out here, alright?"

"Oh, wait, I forgot," Floyd said, rolling his eyes, "the power of compliments won't just heal our injuries, it'll summon a magical rainbow that'll take us to the aftermath studio! I'm sorry Shann, please continue!"

Suddenly, Floyd gasoed and feel to his knees.

"Floyd!" Shann exclaimed, "Are you okay?"

"I don't know," he panted, "it's my stomach- I think there's a shard of glass in it or something."

Floyd lifted up his shirt slightly- he was right. A piece of glass was protruding from his skin, and blood trickled down from the wound.

"You'll be okay," Shann said, "I got stuck with some glass, too. Just try not to play with it. I don't think the wound is fatal."

"Yeah," Floyd groaned, "I... listen, I'm sorry, okay? I'm just a little pissy considering everything that's happened this season."

"It's okay," Shann said, "I get it."

"You know," Floyd said, "out of the other competitors, I've respected you the most. You do what you want, when you want- a true free spirit, like you say."

"Oh," Shann said, surprised a little, "thank you."

"Yeah," Floyd said, smiling, "but I think our little heart-to-heart is over."

"THIS is what you consider heart-to-heart?" Shann asked, smirking a little, "You really must not talk about your feelings much, huh?"

"Oh yeah," Floyd nodded, "Izabela always complains that I don't share my feelings. I'm sure you can ask her about that when she's done murdering me."

"Why, what did you do?" Shann asked.

Floyd sighed.

"I wanted to gain Scarlet's trust," he said, "so I pushed her off of a very SMALL roof. I knew it would be safe, because I've seen you jump off the same one on numerous occasions."

"Wow," Shann exclaimed, "that's... well, you'll need couples counciling after that."

"I doubt it," Floyd yawned, "I'm positive it's over between us at this point. And you know, I'm totally okay with that. I always thought she could do better than me, you know?"

Before Shann could ask, Floyd got to his feet.

"Okay," he said, "let's go. Shann, if you do win, I won't have any hard feelings toward you."

"Same here," Shann replied.

"You know," Floyd mused, "I think we've made some real progress today. Next thing you know we'll be swapping emails and sending each other Christmas cards."

Shann smiled faintly.

"Sorry, I know that wasn't very funny," Floyd said, "I'm just... too tired to be snide."

"That's okay," Shann said, "I like you better like this. Now we better get going."

Floyd nodded, and then the two set off.

Meanwhile, back at the aftermath studio, Joey was holding Sean in his hands.

"Oh, Sean," Joey sighed, "isn't this terrible? I can't believe they're actually gone..."

"THEY'RE HERE!" Jesse shouted, bursting into the studios.

"Who, the police?" Chris asked nervously, "I mean, I figure we'll have to go in for questioning."

"No!" Jesse laughed, "Shann and Floyd, I just got a call saying they were spotted coming out of a sewer! They're heading this way now!"

"They're okay?" TJ asked.

"A little banged up," Jesse said, "but otherwise okay!"

Sure enough, Floyd and Shann had just arrived outside of the studio.

The two raced to the door, and Shann flung it open- everyone inside cheered.

"Floyd!" Shann exclaimed, "We made it!"

"HURRY UP!" Chris called, "First person here wins the million dollar prize!"

Shann was about to move, but then noticed Floyd was on his knees again. He was hurt, that was for sure- but Shann knew she could help him later.

"I'm so sorry," Shann frowned, "I promise I'll help you after I win, alright."

"Whatever," Floyd said, "just go do it, already."

Shann nodded, then made her way to the stage.

"So that's it," Floyd sighed, "I can't run anymore like this. She wins, just like that?"

That's when Floyd noticed the t-shirt launcher next to him- it was filled with orange t-shirts with the TDCS logo on it.

The next thing Floyd noticed was that Sean was on the stage with Joey.

FLASHBACK

"So what about you, Joey?" James asked, "What's the least appealing thing about a girl to you?"

"Whenever a girl wears the color orange," Joey shuddered, "I don't know why, I just HATE it."

FLASHBACK

"Yeah, I trained Sean to rate girls according to my personal preferences," Joey said, beaming with pride, "He hates what I hate, and loves what I love."

FLASHBACKS OVER

Floyd grinned, and grabbed the t-shirt launcher.

"HEY SHANN!" he called.

Shann spun around.

"What?" The girl asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Floyd responded, "but I thought you might like a free t-shirt!"

With that, Floyd launched the shirt at Shann. The girl caught it in the air, and looked at Floyd inquisitively.

"Put it on!" Floyd called, "If I'm going out, can you at least wear that ridiculous shirt to cushion the blow?"

"Whatever," Shann sighed, putting the shirt on, "well Floyd, it's been a long season, and I'm sorry you don't get anything for it."

When Shann turned around, however, the only thing she got was a faceful of acid, courtesy of Sean,

"Good boy," Joey said, "teach her to wear an orange shirt!"

Smiling, Floyd tossed the launcher aside, and slowly made his way to the stage.

Before he got there, he knealt beside Shann.

"Sorry about that," he sighed, "but I'm sure you understand."

"Well played," Shann groaned, still holding her eyes, "but I'll get you back for it, mark my words."

Floyd smirked, then stood upright.

Despite the pain, he managed to pull himself on stage.

"FLOYD WINS CINEMATIC SHOWDOWN!" Chris announced, handing the teen the briefcase full of money, "Congratulations, Floyd! You managed to overcome sixteen competitors and win the cash! What are you gonna do know?"

"I'll tell you what we're gonna do," James grinned, "I'm throwing the biggest party EVER!"

"HECKS YEAH!" Joey said, "Let's do it, dude!"

"Thanks guys," Floyd sighed, "but Shann and I need to go to a hospital, like, now."

"Man up," Chef said, clapping Floyd on the back, "a real soldier can handle a few scrapes."

"Yeah," Floyd said, "despite popular belief, I'm not actually working for the military."

"Oh, so you saw the fanfiction?" James asked, "The one about you, Justin, and Cameron all being in the army?"

"What?" Floyd asked, "Who would right a fanfiction like that?"

"Uh," James said, face turning red, "who knows? Ha ha..."

Floyd chuckled.

"Tell you what," the loner smiled, "you, me, Joey, Las Vegas. How about it?"

"AWWW YEAH!" James cheered.

"What about me?" Izabela asked.

Floyd turned, and saw the girl staring at him, her arms crossed.

"Oh, uh, hey," Floyd said, forcing a smiled, "listen.. Uh, about..."

"What, you can't even invite your girlfriend to your own party?" IZabela demanded.

"I, uh..." Floyd stammered, "wait, did you say.."

"Come here," Izabela smiled, "give me a hug."

A while later, Shann pulled herself on stage.

"Well Floyd, good job," she said, shaking his hand, "not happy about having acid spit in my face, but like you said, all's fair in love and war."

"Two friends shouldn't be at war," Floyd told her.

"Yeah," Shann smiled, "You're right."

(A/N: And that's the end of this story. I would type up something saying how fun it was to write this or whatever, like most author's do when they finish a long fanficiton, but I'm too goddamn tired. I'm going to post this, then the POTI app, and then go to bed. Well, I hope you enjoyed the fic- see you next season!)


End file.
